Avenging Spirits
by imortis
Summary: Ten years after the death of akane, ranma finds the twin of the namban mirror that works differently from its sister, it allows a person to see into the past and can transport a persons spirit and mind into the body of their past self, the only downside i
1. Chapter I

Avenging Spirits   
by   
imortis 

I don't really know what changed everything. One day, she just disappeared. Although I sit here finally, its all for not, akane is still dead. I've punished those that were responsable for her murder, years later I finally found out what had been done to her. 

It all started one fateful night after a particularly bad fight between akane and I. She had gone into the park and never come back. Only years later, after swaring off everything but martial arts I came across another mirror, like the nanban, but this one, sends you into the body of your past self. But one other thing it does, it lets you watch others in the past. 

Thats why, at this time, I sit in the far corner of the Utchans storage room, my younger body strange and feeling weak on me. I await they're return. Its funny really. My younger self doesn't exist anymore, thats one of the reasons the mirror was a one time thing, you can't jump from a body you just jumped to. For all this is worth, this is my home, and I'm looking forward to it. 

My eyes flick to the door to the storage room as it is flung open and I can feel the rage inside me burning ever hotter when I look upon the two that dared take her from me, not again, not ever if I had anything to do with it. "Aiya, Pervert Girl heavy!" a voice said in the mongrel nonesense his first target used. "Shut up and shut that door." his other target said. Ranma nodded seeing the bundle they carried, almost time for me to end this. 

Ukyo snorted tossing Akane onto the metal table she had put in there for this and looked grimly at the girl "You know what do Spatula Girl?" Shampoo hissed. Ukyo nodded hissing back "I'm not stupid, I can do it." She nodded turning to go "just remember, no can let great grand mother know." she said softly shutting the door. Ranma grinned as he appeared behind Shampoo and shattered her shoulder blade and hip bone at the same time he knocked her out and grinned slipping her to the floor silently before grabbing her bonbari and walked silently back towards the room opening the door "did you forge-" Ukyo broke off as I smash the weapon into her skull using the perfect copy of Shampoos favorite strike, grimly satisfied that it was enough to shatter it, killing her instently. He nodded seeing the blood start to pour onto the floor. 

He walked back to the front room letting the blood trail and smashed it into the floor before slipping out of the shop. Ranma hurried up to the doors and smashed them in "Ucchan?!?!" he bellowed angrily then waited a few seconds before hurrying to the backroom and stepped over Ukyos corpse, wanting to look at Akane, he checked her pulse and breathing before picking her up and carried her out into the restaurant. He set her down gently in a booth after untying her and dashed to the phone hefting Shampoos other bonbari and struck himself in the head, must look like it happened. "Hello?! I- I... someones dead, I got here and she.... there was blood all over it and... I... I think I killed her..... I went to... check on... Ucchan and she's... she killed her! I... I'm at the Ucchans!" He nodded frantically to the voice on the line "no sir, I saw the two... they had knocked her out and carried her off, I followed but by the time I got there, shampoo..." he looked up hearing cop cars "the cops are here., do I... you know, stay on the line?" 

When the cops ran in the room they blinked seeing the boy babbling in a panic to who ever he was talking to before he handed the phone to the nearest cop "the 199 guy said give the phone to you." he said weakly. He let it go and hurried over to Akane and looked worried at the police man checking Shampoo "did I kill her?!" he pleaded. The cop checking her shook his head and Ranma sighed in relief "I came in the front here because I caught a glimse of them carrying Akane, when I got here she was carrying that and it was c- covered in blood! I... I saw red thinking she had killed Akane..." 

The cop nodded seeing the frantic worry he kept shooting at the girl in the booth. He nodded trying to sooth the boy as one of the cops came from in the back "the owner of the shop here is in back sir, her forehead was caved in, she's dead." he said. Ranma nodded looking dazed "I tripped on her.... I ran in the room and there was Akane layed out on the table and I tripped on Ucchan..." The cop looked simpathetic when he started crying in shocked panic. 

Ranma looked up when a medic tried to take Akane out of the seat and moved over her protectively panic filling his eyes "No son, he just wants to see if she's alright." the cop soothed him. Ranma nodded looking relieved. The cop nodded "can you tell me what you did to this girl?" he asked. Ranma shook his head "I don't know, I don't know! I saw the blood and I just had to make sure Akane was ok, one minute she was standing before me the next I was shoving the door to the room open, I can't remember even if I hit her! She was standing there then she was on the floor and I ran into the back praying it wasn't akanes blood..." he shook his head hugging himself tightly. 

The cop nodded soothingly patting his shoulder and made him sit in the booth. He nodded silently as he watched the medic tend to the cut on Akanes forehead. He started rocking gently as he watched her face and was so caught up in it he cried out jumping away from the hand that had clamped down on his shoulder. He blinked looking wild eyed at Genma and his mother, Soun was bawling over Akane "whats your problem Boy?! What happened here!?" Genma demanded. 

Ranma blinked a few times before snarling and bounced over to crouch next to Akane watching him warily. He blinked at him for a minute before the investigating cop came over "from what we know, your son came in thirty minutes ago and discovered this one being carted off here, walking out of the backroom with that thing, we haven't be able to remove..." he trailed off when Genma reached for it, looking for permission, he nodded "already got a set of finger prints." he said. Genma nodded pulling it out, then dropped it seeing the hair and blood caked on it "saw it covered in blood and freaked out." 

He motioned to Ranma hugging himself looking dazed while watching Akane "he ran in the back room after taking her out and after seeing Ms Tendo on the table back there tripped over Ms Kounji heres corpse laying in the floor. The blood on the shoulder of his shirt came from that." They blinked when Ranma looked and freaked ripping the shirt off in a panic. He checked quickly to make sure there wasn't any of it on him before going back to watching Akane. "He picked Ms Tendo up and carried her out here before playing a guessing game with the operator before just telling us the address, when we got here he was babbling like a frightened little boy. Thats all we got so far." 

Nodoka nodded hearing all she needed to know from the last statement and walked over to Ranma and hugged him tightly "its ok Ranma, sshh, its ok." she rubbing his back soothingly. He nodded relaxing some before making her yelp as he fell asleep in her arms and the cop and Genma looked shocked seeing the matted blood on his head and yelled for an ambulance. 

*********** 

Ranma blinked awake slowly and groaned at the pain in his head. He opened his eyes and blinked at a sight he hadn't seen in ye- no, a few hours ago "are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded "the cops think that you must have just stopped Shampoo from killing me, she hit you pretty hard in the head, split your scalp open, they were shocked it didn't shatter since they say she hit you as hard as she did poor Ukyo." 

Ranma held out his hand to her and she took it readily. He squeezed weakly "please, lets never fight again, I almost didn't get there in time, oh god Akane. The idea of a world where your not with me is hell. I felt like I was gonna die the whole way there, I was scared to death I wouldn't get there in time." She leaned forward and wiped the tears from his eyes looking worried. 

"Its ok Ranma, I'm right here! You don't have to worry." she said blushing softly. He shook his head "yes I do Akane, they were going to kill you, Shampoo killed Ukyo! If I hadn't made so much noise when I came in, she would have killed you as well!!" she stood up trying to sooth the fear in his face "Ranma, its ok, you saved me, you always save me! When ever I'm in trouble... you're always there for me. You care." she blinked wiping at the tears in her eyes. 

Ranma blinked looking wide eyed at her as she continued "you always save me, when ever I'm hurt.... your always kind and understanding, and.... you never stop fighting until I'm safe." He blinked at the quietly crying girl before sitting up to look at her. He tilted her face up to look at him "Akane.... don't you realize that.... I do all those things because... I love you? I love you so much that... the idea of something happening to you sends me into a blind panic. I feel like somethings squeezing my heart until I find you, make sure your safe. Akane I'm nothing if your not with me." 

When he stopped talking he looked at her with pleading written all over his face as she sat there looking completely stunned. He shook her hand gently snapping her out of it "Akane.... How.... How do you.... Do you love me?" She blinked in surprise at him and realized why it looked like he was in pain, he had just said he loved her and she hadn't said anything back. "Yes, oh yes Ranma, I love you!" she cried pulling him tightly to her and held him joyfully. He crushed her against him deeply relieved. When they broke apart Ranma darted in and captured her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. Akane moaned into his mouth and responded to the kiss in a big way. 

After a few minutes of that Akane yelped when Ranma slumped back against the bed breaking the kiss. He blinked dazedly up at her worried face "why am I dizzy all of a sudden?" he groaned touching his head. She giggled softly and kissed his forehead "you lost a lot of blood silly, we shouldn't be doing this, oh, I hope you get well real soon!" she smiled lovingly giving him another quick kiss before darting out of the room exstatically. He chuckled softly when he heard the whoop of joy as the door shut. 

He sighed falling back into the mattress feeling pleasently dazed by the kisses "I would know just what happened Ranma." Cologne hissed appearing from the open window. Ranma hissed glaring hatefully at her, making her pause in surprise "its your damned fault! If your damned village hadn't poluted Shampoos mind with that kill anyone in your way garbage Ucchan wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't have hurt her so bad!" She blinked at him for a few minutes and examined the bandage on his head "she struck you?" she asked. He snorted "I can't remember, all I remember is breaking in the door and Shampoo runs out of the back room with her bonbari covered in blood, the next thing I remember is running in the store rooms door and tripping over Ucchans body! I didn't even know I was hurt until Mom calmed me down." 

She nodded slowly at the truth she could see, she saw that he believed thats what happened. "Shampoo did this." she prompted. Ranma shook his head "Shampoo and Ukyo were working together, I saw them ambush Akane in a dark alley, when I got there they were already gone, I searched the area for a minute before hurrying to Ucchans thinking they might take her there, I did not think.... I did not think them to be cold blooded murderers. They had Akane out on this table with a metal top, she had all these knives everywhere!! Why the hell would Ukyo need a cleaver with a jagged edge for!? She doesn't buy things she would need to cut into bone!" 

Cologne nodded looking grim "you think they were going to kill her there." she said softly. Ranma nodded "and I can just imagine what Shampoo thought, she just happened to be coming over when she discovered' Ukyo dismembering Akane and killed her. Then poor Ranma run to wife'. She killed Ukyo first, that means she planned on cutting Akane to peices herself!!!"   
He snarled in hate "if I see her again, if she dares call me anything but stranger I will kill her this time. You think your laws matter more then mine!? Akane and I were betrothed from birth. I have been hers since I was born! Nothing your laws say can change that fact, even though I knew nothing about it, I still belonged to a wife even before I met Shampoo. I've been researching it, it seems my defeat of Shampoo as a guy does not matter by your laws, yes, I defeated her in defence of my chosen mate." Cologne looked at Ranma for a few minutes before nodding "as you wish, I had not known the specifics of your engagement to Akane. In this you are right." She sighed sitting back "this means I have disgraced myself in the eyes of my people, and Shampoo has shamed our clan." 

Ranma blinked "would..." he broke off thinking about it "Shampoo is a lost cause.... is it possible to regain your place if.... if you gain forgiveness from the woman you wronged? Pay her a penence in apology?" Cologne frowned at him looking interested "you know more about our laws then you should, what would Akane except?" she asked. Ranma blinked "what if... Akanes mother is dead, what if you made her your daughter and trained her? In the end you would suceed, I will marry Akane." She blinked looking shocked "why do you think the council will except that?" she asked. 

He shrugged "nothin' really, its just that, Shampoo is a child of you, her actions have disgraced and shamed you in there eyes, by wronging Akane, by taking whats hers. If Shampoo goes back   
they will kill her for the dishonorable way she planned to remove the woman I rightfully belong to. If you banished her for actions dishonorable to the amazon nation, she would at least be alive. And if you took Akane into your family in Shampoos place.... would the council except that?" 

She blinked and nodded "they would, how is it you speak wiser then most adults now Son in Law?" she asked smirking. He shrugged gingerly touching his head "I don't know, my head feels like it got scattered and put back together the wrong way, I got these... thoughts... I don't know where they came from. Thoughts like... I don't need to spiral my opponents to activate the dragon accention. I can picture what it means and.. I understand it. Its amazing what these things say. Like... I can remember how to draw energy from the rocks and the trees and use those for attacks instead of tiring myself out by using my own energy. I see myself standing off against an enemy I've never seen before, I raise my hands like this.." he raised his hands and Cologne quickly slapped them down "don't ever do that boy! Never do that inside a building!!" she shouted paniced. 

He blinked "its because it destroys everything isn't it? In my dream, when I lowered my hands.... the sea was rushing up to meet me, but the reef was a hundred yards farther out! I saw, everything where the attack hit was gone!" 

She looked worriedly at him "how is this possible?" she asked. He shook his head "I don't know, but the me in the dreams.... he scares me, he isn't me and yet... I don't know what to make of it." She nodded thinking hard "I will look into it, will you broach this matter with Akane?" He nodded laying back in the bed feeling tired. She nodded patting his hand "sleep child." 

**********   


AUTHORS RANT!!!!! 

Hello hello hello! So I'm starting another story, LIVE WITH IT!! This is another of my cross overs, like Boy! And like that one, its crossed over with the same series! So like that one, try to figure out what I have crossed it over with! (Oh wait... I haven't introduced ranma in Boy! Yet.... ehhehe...!) 

Anyways, ok, so both of these two stories ar a ranma DBZ cross over, Boy! Gets a lot better then it looks in the first chapter, and so does this! So review both of them or I won't post the next chapter! (Authors threats are real and should be taken seriously.) So if I don't get at least two reviews per chapter I won't post the next one so there! 

This is imortis and I feel that I can personally proof read this story because..... ding! I have written a lot on this story and I feel its safe to do that since the part I'm working on right now is far enough away for it mnot to be spoiled! Look for some DBZ characters in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter II

Avenging Spirits II   
by   
imortis   


Everyone sitting in the hosptials waiting room, everyone who hadn't gone home when the rest had, looked up in surprise as ranma walked past the window they were sitting next to. They jumped up and ran through the door and blinked in surprise at ranma showing the doctor he found the stitching in his scalp "I heal real quick doc, can you take them out? They're itchin' like crazy." he said plantively. The doctor nodded "I can see that. Tell me which room your in and I'll see about getting that done for you." he said warmly. 

Ranma nodded "I'm in room f23 sir." he said simply. The doctor blinked "but thats in in the ICU!" he protested. Ranma nodded "I know, why would they put me in there?" he asked. Both of them looked up when Nodoka hurriedly rapped her arms around him "oh my baby boy! We were so worried! How can you be out of bed so soon?! That monster split our skull open!" she exclaimed. Ranma shrugged "I heal quick Mom." 

Akane looked worried "you shouldn't be out of your room Ranma, you were hurt bad." she scolded. Ranma pouted at them "I told you! I heal fast!" he stated firmly looking stubborn. The doctor blinked at him "ah... maybe you should go back to your room until we can determine if your... healed enough to be walking around." he said calmly, outwardly calm but gapping on the inside, he'd read this file just an hour ago and he knew the boy would be in the hospital for at least six weeks until his skull had healed enough to risk normal everyday accidents. 

He blinked looking back at the boy he'd just looked at, from what he could tell the stitching looked weeks old, it wasn't even very red anymore. He shook his head "how can this be?" he asked looking at Ranmas head again "it looks like you've been in recovery for weeks!" he looked like he wanted to cry at the impossiblity. 

Ranma snorted frowning at him "I told you, I heal real quick, I know lots of martial arts technques that can heal wounds quickly." The doctor blinked "martial arts did this?" he asked in disbelief. Ranma nodded "yes, its simple really, its why I rarely see the inside of a hospital for long." He nodded understanding "if you heal this quick I don't doubt it." he mused. Ranma nodded "so can you take these out? They itch!" 

Ranma smirked looking about himself to see if anyone had followed him and grinned, everyone was walking on egg shells around him and he found it to his liking, for some reason Mr Tendo and his parents were treating him with the respect he deserved. He looked around him again before starting towards the building he wanted, if his sources were right then the sample would be here, he had meticulously backtracked the event down to the last inch of its travel. He looked around one more time after reaching the door before slipping in. 

Happosai frowned along with Cologne as they watched the boy, they had started watching him soon after he had left the hospital, trying to understand the change they saw in him, added to the things Cologne had said Ranma had told her. Cologne frowned looking at the sign above the door Ranma went into "why put up a fuss to leave one hospital to high tail it to another one?" Happosai asked softly beside her. She shook her head not knowing the answer to the problem "do we go in?" Cologne asked looking at him. Happosai smirked "of course." 

Ranma chuckled softly looking at the two people in the room he had stopped in front of and nodded heading towards the nursery where the person he wanted was, at this moment, getting the sample that would be his. He walked into the room and startled the gray haired doctor into dropping the needle of blood he had just taken from the whimpering baby. Ranma caught it and looked at him. He took the needles cover and put it on before slipping it into his pocket grinning. 

Happosai and Cologne blinked looking up hearing an exsplosion and jumped when a tall man with really spiky hair burst from the room to the left and darted down the hall with a woman in a dressing gown howling after him. They came to a stop when Ranma burst through a door on a tail of fire. He groaned sliding down the wall and showed them the baby in his arms "he's.... trying to hurt your son!" he gasped letting Chichi take little Gohan. Goku took one look at the doctor who was holding the smoking gun and roared slamming into him. Ranma shook off the blast and looked around. 

He grabbed up Chichi "you have no business being in a battle at this time!" he said firmly darting down the hall and back into her hospital room before hurrying back towards the battle. He blinked seeing the two older people in the hall and anger flashed across his face for a second before he completely ignored them. He ran into the room the Saiyjin and Dr Gero were fighting in. Ranma blinked for a second thinking then smirked slightly darting forward and body slammed the old man through the wall "lets get this fight away from the injured!" 

When Goku had caught up with them four blocks later Ranma was pummeling giros cyborg arm so viciously that it exsploded throwing the two apart. Ranma groaned softly letting Goku help him up "thanks for stopping him, why was he attacking my son?" he asked glaring as Gero disappeared in a flash of light. Ranma panted for a second before falling to his knees, he really needed to train if that was all this body could give him "I saw him.... through the window. He was holding this damned thing..... it looked like someones sick idea of a vivisectioning tool." 

He blinked seeing that Goku didn't understand "its a tool used to cut things open and study their insides." he supplied making him pale hard. Ranma sighed sinking back against the wall "geez, he was tough." he said shaking his head. Goku blinked at him "you a fighter?" he asked. Ranma nodded "I'm the heir to my family's school of martial arts so I know of you, Son Goku. When I saw that bastard holding that... thing over the baby I went in, when I saw the little tail I just knew the baby was yours, congratulations Goku-san!" 

Goku beamed at that helping him up "I owe you a lot my friend! How can I ever repay you?" he said patting him on the back. Ranma smiled "train with me. I would be honored to train with the legendary Son Goku." he bowed then almost fell into him. He gripped the side of his head wincing when he pulled him up "he got me better then I had thought!" he laughed weakly shaking his head. Goku smiled "you must be a good martial artist to hold off his attacks." he said pleased. 

Ranma shrugged "I've fought some pretty powerful people before, thats why I want to train with you Goku-san, you are everything I uphold! Your good and kind, and you fight for almost anyone if they are in trouble. Some of my enemies are honorless, backstabbing villians and I just know that if I become your student I won't have to worry for my family, just three weeks ago I was hospitalized because two of them had tried to murder my fiancee, I barely got there in time to save her, I got hurt, but that don't matter at all because she was safe." Goku blinked in surprise at him "someones trying to kill your fiancee?" he asked. 

Ranma looked down "not anymore. One of them killed the other thinking to get rid of them at the same time. I ran in and she attacked me, I hurt her rather badly before she would fall unconscious. Then I called the police. I don't really know why I'm telling you this sir, but I feel like you would understand my fear, you have a son now and.... well... with that evil old man and what I was lucky enough to stop and all..." he shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. Goku blinked at the slumped shouldered man before him, only two years younger then him really.   
He thought about how he would feel if someone was trying to kill his Chichi and someone better then him could train him to better protect her. 

He smiled putting his hand on Ranmas shoulder "alright, I'll train you, be prepared, it will be hard." Ranma beamed "don't worry Son Goku, I have had a very hard life of training, pretty much since I could walk! I am ready, oh, my name is Saotome Ranma, sir." He nodded shaking his hand "we have a lot of work to do so you should go get ready, meet me at Mount Kensao in four days, thats where I live." 

Ranma nodded bowing and grinned bouncing to the closest roof top and darted away. Goku looked interested "maybe you have a few things to teach me Saotome-san."   


Ranma blinked dropping from the closest roof and landed in front of the two girls walking down the street. He smiled innocently at them as they stared back "what are you two up to?" he asked cheerfully. Akane and Nabiki blinked at him for a minute "we're coming home from school, you know, that place you skipped out on today?" Nabiki said frowning at him, she was worried about the smoke and burn marks on his clothes. Ranma blinked then scratched his head "school? Oh ya, school, funny how I forgot that." he mused looking at the ground in a transe. 

The two looked at each other before Akane touched his arm "what happened to your clothes?" she asked. Ranma blinked snapping out of his thoughts and blinked at them in confusion "what?" Akane grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and showed it to him. He blinked at it then the rest of him "huh. Oh ya, that psycho doctor guy shot me with a rocket launcher after I stopped him from dismembeing that baby." he said breezily. They jumped in horror "what?! Where?!" Akane exclaimed. Ranma blinked at her then pointed to the south "I was walking around when I passed this door, this old man was holding this strange thing with all these blades coming from it over this baby. I opened the door and this gun popped out of his arm and he pointed it at me." 

He smirked slightly "that told me he wasn't supposed to be there so I dodged him and grabbed the baby. He fired this rocket that blew up the wall and knocked me through the door, you'll never guess who the baby belonged to!" he beamed at Akane. "Who?" they asked. Ranma grinned "it was Son Goku, Akane. The last winner of the world strongest tournament! He and his wife burst out of this room behind us and his wife took the baby as he went mad on the old man, I knew they would get hurt if they stayed so took the baby and his wife to another room before going to help." 

Akane gapped at him in shock "you met grandmaster Son of The Dragon Fist School of Martial Arts?!" (Guessing here, don't know the name of roshi's school.) she gasped. Ranma nodded happily "ya! It was hard! That old man put up a really big fight!" the two girls looked at him again and took his hands "lets go see Doctor Tofu and make sure your alright." Nabiki said looking worried finally. Ranma blinked at them "I feel fine." he pointed out.   
They nodded "we realize that, we just want to make sure." Akane said comfortingly. Ranma blinked at her and shrugged walking along beside them willingly. The two looked at each other worriedly at the innocent exceptance of their words. Ranma turned suddenly and they jumped realizing that they were about to pass by Tofus office. 

Tofu beamed at them when they entered "hello! Are your headaches back Akane?" he asked concerned. Ranma turned and looked wide eyed at Akane "your hurting?!" he exclaimed gently touching her head with one hand. He looked into her eyes firmly and cupped her head with his other hand and she stiffened up when they started glowing. 

After a minute Ranmas aura fluttered and dimmed and he let go "good, your ok now." he said weakly before colapsing against her. Tofu grabbed him up and took him into an exam room "I take it Ranma was the reason your here?" he said. Akane nodded blinking wide eyed at him, gently touching her head as she watched Nabiki help him take Ranmas shirt off. They jumped looking in shock at the large bruise developing over half his left side "what the heck can do that?!" Tofu exclaimed in shock. 

Both girls paled seeing the other cuts and bruises all over his arms and chest. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go." All of them jumped when a huge man in a bright orange gi appeared and walked into the room "S- Son Goku!" Akane gasped. He nodded smiling "you must be Akane! Ranma said he wanted to be my student so he could protect you from his enemies. I guess my original thought was true, he was hurt more then he would let me see after Gero escaped." he walked over to Ranma and smiled at the slowly awakening teen "here, chew this." he said putting something into his mouth "whats that?" Tofu asked. He smiled "Senzu Beans. I know the person who makes them." 

Ranma grunted softly rapidly regaining his consciousness and sat up, the bruises and cuts disappearing. "Why didn't you tell Goku-san you were hurt Ranma?!" Akane shouted angrily. Ranma looked sheepish "I didn't want you thinking I was a wimp because I got hurt." he confessed to Goku. He nodded "I understand. I myself have been hurt rather badly at times as well." He patted him on the shoulder "I'll be seeing you in a few days Ranma." he said cheerfully before leaving the room. 

Ranma nodded smiling "isn't he great?" he said to them "I've heard of the powers the Senzu Beans carry but I've never seen them at work, wow."   


Ranma smirked softly after shutting his bedroom door and looked around carefully for anyone then glared at one corner of the room "I can tell your here so don't bother trying to spy on me." he grumped. Both Happosai and Cologne appeared from thin air looking at him "what are you up to Ranma?" Happosai asked frowning. Ranma shrugged leaning against the wall "what do you mean?" he asked innocently. 

He glared "you asked that man to be your master." he grumped. Ranma blinked at him "so? Son Goku is a powerful fighter, one who isn't a crotchety old skin flint who doesn't bother teaching those he calls his students. Colognes taught me a whole lot more then you ever will old man. Your not willing to let go of your secrets so I'm not wasting my time groveling to you like those old fools down stairs." 

Happosai sputtered with indignation while Cologne cackled at him "how dare you?!" he yelled. Ranma looked at them "the master only holds that title as long as he is and can continue to teach the student, when the master stops teaching his student has no choice but to seek out other masters if he wants to continue his training. Happosai never bothered trying to teach me techniques and Cologne always used them as a means to try and get me to give into that murdering slut Shampoo. I don't have to put up with this, I can find masters more willing to teach a willing student, and do it without alterior modives or dishonoest intentions." 

He crossed his arms "I would like to get some sleep so please go away now." he grumped not budging an inch in his resolve. The two elders looked at him for a minute then Cologne grabbed Happosai and started pulling him towards the door "this does us no good Happi, lets leave him alone, for now."   


Ranma snorted watching the door for a minute after locking it behind them and nodded pulling the small medical box he had collected at the hospital from out of no where and placed it on the bedroll before him. He smirked slightly popping it open and looked at the serenge full of blood beside a bottle of salene solution and a few other things he'd picked up. He smirked emptying a small part of the salene into the beaker and quickly added two different liquids to it before emptying the needle. 

He grinned seeing it bubble a little as he sturred it and nodded, it was ready. He smiled pulling first one, then a second needle of the stuff out and nodded pleased seeing that he had been right again, it made two batches. He smiled tapping the first needle and whistled softly to himself as he watched the bubbles fade away and pumped the air out of the mix. He blinked looking at the two for a minute before a small smile came across his face, he knew just who to give the other one to. 

Ranma rolled up his sleave and wiped down the spot with a wet nap and enhaled deeply. He winced as the needle went in and snarled in pain doubling over as he started the stuff flowing into his system. After he was finished he pulled the needle out and clutched at himself in pain, promising to make sure she was dead unconscious before using it on her. He growled softly to himself feeling his muscles trimble and stretch and pulled his shirt off feeling it grow tighter. 

He grunted in exersion sitting up and smiled seeing himself partly in the mirror over his dresser, he smirked seeing that his hair was a little more spiky then it had been. He chuckled letting his eyes linger for a second before turning away, he had work to do if he was to do this tonight.   


Everyone looked up and almost jumped out of their skin when Ranma walked into the room pulling at his tight shirt "good lord Ranma!" Nodoka exclaimed. Nabiki smirked "putting a little too much moosse in your hair, spike?" she asked amused. Ranma looked at them and they blinked looking disturbed by the hard look to his eyes as he smirked "what ever do you mean Nabiki? Its probably the side effect of that senzu bean." he said innocently. 

Kasumi cleared her throat uncomfortable "we should see about getting you some new shirts if you've gotten too... big... for your old ones, when was the last time you went shopping for normal clothes?" she asked. Ranma blinked at her for a minute then scratched at the back of his head "gee, I think.... it was the time mom took me to buy school clothes a few years ago." he said cheerfully. Everyone blinked at him "your rather cheerful today." Soun comented. Nodoka stood up "Ranma, your telling us that you haven't shopped for real clothes in over eleven years?" 

He blinked then nodded smiling "yep! I went out and got these in revenge for Pop sticking me with a curse, I said 'stuff it! I'm not wearing that damned gi anymore you old fart! Its too big for a girl and it don't fit right.' and then took all the money we had at the time and went and bought clothes that would fit both bodies well enough to allow me to fight if I change suddenly. Speaking of which, I need to get serious about this." he said letting his face clinch.   
They blinked at him "what do you mean boy?" Genma asked shaking a little at that look, he shuttered at the idea that the boys glares had gotten as powerful as his Mothers. He clapped his hands together "its time I start learning to control this curse." 

He walked over to the pond and hopped into it. Everyone jumped in fright at the woman that turned and looked at them, Ranmas hair was even more spikey then when he was a guy "Ranma, your cursed form has changed!" Akane eeped. Ranma blinked looking at herself in the water and smirked seeing the lean beautiful face staring back at her. She snorted holding her hand out and concentrated everyone gapped as a sphere of water swirled up from the pool and hovered above her hand. Ranma closed her eyes and started glowing bright red as she raised the water over her head. 

Everyone jumped when the water activated the transformation. Ranma blinked in surprise feeling the slight tingle he'd always noticed before as a shock that went through his body, he could feel the bones and skin and flesh stretching painlessly as the curse thrummed inside him. He tensed up concentrating and nodded thoughtfully as a ball of cold water changed him into a girl. He cupped his chin deep in thought as he felt the power go back to sleep. She looked up at the people blinking at her curiously and jumped out of the pond "I gotta think." she said walking across the yard and into the dojo. 

Ranma looked up and nodded warmly to Akane when she came out to the dojo "I brought you some water, its, um, dinner time." she said softly. Ranma smiled at her and patted the tatami mat in front of her. She smiled when she sat down "I think I got this figured Akane, its simple, all I need to do, is surpress the surge of energy and that should keep me from changing, want to try it?" she asked happily. Akane nodded smiling, getting caught up in her enthusiasm. 

Ranma sat strait and nodded to her. Akane picked up the hot water kettle and poured it over Ranma, a brief flicker of power in her eyes and the hot water ran down her face. She jumped a little when it reached her breasts and her nipples stood up "does hot water do that to all girls?!" she exclaimed in shock. Akane blushed "you shouldn't be thinking of those things!" she scolded firmly. Ranma blinked at her "come on Akane, my body has changed on me, I need to find out the things its going to do to me so I'm not surprised when I'm in the middle of a fight. Oh! Its getting cold!" she said looking back down at her shirt wide eyed "why does it do that?" 

Akane blushed crimson watching her eye her breasts critically "Ranma! Thats perverted!" she said disaprovingly. Ranma blinked a her "its bad to try and find out why some things feel the way they do? What if it happens in a fight and I get distracted?" Both of them blinked looking up when the door crashed open and Soun stomped in with Genma "what are you doing boy?!" "Ranma this is very improper...!?" They stopped and blinked lowering the party favors they had rushed in with "your dressed?!" they exclaimed. 

Ranma blinked at them for a minute before glaring "what the hell kind of perverts do you take us for you stupid old fools?!?" she bellowed at the top of her voice drawing the other girls. "What in the world is going on Ranma?!" Nodoka exclaimed. Ranma blinked "I was trying to figure out how to control my curse and Akane was helping, then these two perverts charged in cheering their heads off and suggesting perverted things we might have been doing together!" she said indignantly. 

Nodoka face faulted for a second "so why did you yell?" she asked getting up. Ranma blinked at her, then at her chest "we're both girls Mom. Theres no way in hell I'm doing anything like that as a GIRL!!" All of them face faulted before Nodoka started breathing fire all over their fathers "I think its time we had a talk about the things you've been teaching *My Son* Genma Saotome!!" she snarled demon head as she chased after them. 

Ranma crossed her arms over her chest and jumped looking back at her breasts "oh! There they go again! I need to change my shirt, my breasts are acting funny." she looked around then snapped her fingers picking up the kettle "this'll fix it!" she said happily pouring it over her head. Ranma smiled patting his chest "there! No more funny feelings!" he said happily oblivious to the twitching girls around him "what do you mean... funny feelings?" Kasumi asked hesetently. 

Ranma shrugged pulling his shirt off making all three blush "I don't know, I've never felt it before, Akane poured the hot water over me and I surpressed the change and suddenly my body started tingling as the water passed over my breasts and those things on the ends became hard." he shook his head looking troubled and confused as he walked from the dojo. The girls looked at each other twitching "oh my, we need to do something about this."   
Kasumi said softly. Nabiki blinked at her "what? Ranmas body is starting to react like it was his normal body, funny, I had thought it did that naturally." she mused. 

Akane shook her head freaking a little "no, if it was.... Ranma would have been freaking out all the time about the things his body was doing. I mean, he would have gone stark raving mad when he had a period."   


Ranma smiled at eveyone when he hopped down stairs the next morning carrying a large pack and a tent over his back "What are you doing?!" Nodoka exclaimed. Ranma smiled "I found a new Master to continue my training Mom, he asked me to meet him in five days at a place I'm not telling because I don't want Pop trying to follow me. So I figure that I will start out now and run the whole way!" he said cheerfully. Akane blinked looking up at him and again tried to press down the unrully spikes of hair that had been annoying her all morning "Ranma, do I look any different to you?" she asked frustrated. 

Ranma blinked looking at her when she stood up and closed one of his eyes looking closer, she was almost seven inches taller, like him, and her hair had grown a tad, like his, and her breast size had doubled, like his. He smiled at her "gosh Akane, I don't know, your as beautiful as ever!" he said cheerfully before jogging out the door, trying to hold off the laughing fit hearing the booming sound as everyone hit the floor. He chuckled darting to the top of the nearest rooftop and blinked when shingles started flying after him as he raced across the city. 

He stopped dropping to the ground when he saw someone and smirked dryly at Ryouga as he landed in front of him "hey ya Ryouga." Ryouga blinked at him for a minute "ranma? Whats with the stupid hair do!?" he demanded sneering. Ranma looked at him and sneered himself "I just want to say, be sure to take good care of my fiancee while I'm gone, we're going to get married when I get home." 

He jumped then snarled "over my dead body!!" he shouted throwing his pack down. Ranma smirked at him in contempt "if you wish, lets face it Ryouga, your not good enough for Akane, she deserves the best and thats me." Ryouga glared clinching his fists "we'll see about that!" he shouted charging. Ranma smirked standing his ground and grinned grimly grabbing his fist as he flew past him and wrenched it around and flung him into and through the wall they were closest to with one hand. He smirked seeing him groaning in pain and nelt over him. 

He jabbed his finger into his forehead and chuckled standing up strait. Ryouga looked at him dizzily "what... are you... doing?!" he growled. Ranma smirked "just sending you to the dojo good pal." he yanked him up by his shirt and flung him as hard as he could in the direction the dojo was in. He chuckled softly to himself starting off again.   
Everyone in the house jumped in fright when something slammed into the back yard hard throwing up a dust cloud. After a minute Ryouga stumbled out of it and fell on his face. They gathered about him hesetently as Soun rolled him over and blinked looking at the unconscious boy "look, theres writing on his forehead." Nabiki said, then chuckled grabbing her camera. "Three hundred and forty nine times have I challanged Saotome Ranma, that makes this three hundred and fifty victories Ranma has won. Signed, the winner." 

Akane blinked trying to scowl at this, but something inside of her was pleased that Ranma had again confirmed his dominance as the best. She stood up grinning like a fool and left the room.   
  


AUTHORS RANT!!!! 

SECOND CHAPTER!!!! yes! it is out! only a day after the last too! (its so nice having large files to cut and paste from huh?) this chapter introduces our crossover series! (imortis sticks his tongue out at the doubting philistines that scoff at his story!) and maybe you can get the gist of what this story will be about! i like this one a lot myself because, well, i just do. i hope you'll like it as well! oh, and before the critics (philistines) can bark at my heels about how 'ooc' and 'unrealistic' the plot points are, well, let me think (imortis sticks his tongue out at the critics and blows a big rasberry!) i don't care, its my story and the plot points are real within the realm of my story so there. 

acording to lord imortis the all powerful master of alternate universes, such a serum would indeed work because the saiyjin gene strain, just like everything else about them, is easilly superior to the human gene strain and with the right enzimes added can and does overwrite the human genetic code! (little SM robot imortis appears on his shoulder.) wow! your the greatest lord high master of fan fiction! (another little SD robot appears on his other shoulder.) you are so cool, you can never do wrong! (imortis sighs and relaxes into his throne looking content.) its so nice to have someone admit that. 

(imortis blinks looking off screen and bigsweats seeing an upset washu come into sigh holding a BFG 100,000!!) did you think i would let you get away with using my idea without asking? (she asked amused as the gun cocks with a shockingly loud clacking sound.) eheheheh uh..... do you mind? (he asked weakly. she thought about it for a moment then shrugged putting the gun away "naw, i don't use them anymore anyways, you know, your an interesting person, would you let me run some tests on you? (she asked with a sugary smile of utter innocents.) uh.... i guess. (imortis answers hesetently, the poor, poor fool.) ehehehehe! (washu cackles as she grabs imortis and he pales starting to realize the horror he had unwittingly commited against himself!) 

see you next time faithful readers, i hope. ja ne! (he calls as he disappears from sight, imediatly followed by a blood curdling scream of terror and the sounds of a scuffle.) GAAAH! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!! 


	3. Chapter III

Ranma blinked looking up as he was about to jump across the river as Goku burst out of it naked from the waist up and carrying a huge fish "hey! Your early!" he said pleased. Ranma nodded "I've been thinking and I realized that I should get in some training before I came to you, so I packed my things and desided to run all the way here." he chuckled kicking at some of the dirt clinging to his legs. He smiled slightly nodding "I see that you've been running for a while." he said noticing it. Ranma nodded "I've been training very hard since I was four years old sir, I really look forward to learning from you." 

He blinked "you've been training like I have then?" he asked. Ranma smiled softly looking down "maybe not like you sir, all I had for twelve years was my Pop, we traveled all over japan and a lot of china looking for new things to learn." He nodded pleased "so you have a very broad understanding of the art, maybe you can teach me a few things." Ranma nodded bowing a little "I doubt that sir, your the best student of the Turtle Hermit, the greatest martial arts master alive." He nodded "you know of Master Roshi?" he asked. Ranma shook his head "I just know the name, all the time we traveled looking for things to learn we would hear of Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit, they say he rarely takes students." Goku nodded smiling "he rarely does, but he took me in after I learned the Kamehameha Wave." 

Ranma blinked at him "I've never heard of that." he said excited. He nodded "I'll show it to you. Tell you what, when we get there, as my student you'll take over the chores Chichi can't do when we're not training." he said firmly, not budging on this. Ranma nodded agreeably "I'll do anything if it lets me learn more about the art." he said solemnly. He nodded pleased handing the huge fish to him. Ranma grunted sinking down a little as he shouldered it "your pretty strong." he said pleased. Ranma nodded "I've.. Gotta stop for a second." He put the fish down and then pulled his pack off and started dumping rocks onto the ground "You've got your pack stuffed with rocks besides your things?" he asked pleased. Ranma nodded next pulling his shirt off then took off the layer of chain mail he was wearing. He stretched "ah, its good to get that stuff off my back." he grunted popping his back. He nodded smiling when he hefted the thing easily. Goku smiled "good, now put all that stuff back on and lets go." 

Ranma blinked looking inside the house they arrived at and fell over looking at the dishes stacked as high as the ceiling "let me guess, your wife did all the house work." he said. Goku nodded beaming. Ranma sighed putting the fish down and pulled his pack off. He sighed setting into the dishes.   


Chichi blinked walking out into the living room and nodded absently to the spikey red haired girl that was vaccuming her floor as she walked into the kitchen, then jerked stopping. She turned around and looked at the girl wearing one of Gokus gis before looking at Goku asleep in the hammock outside. She walked outside and leaned over her husband before kicking him hard. Goku yelped falling out of the swingng thing in fright. He blinked looking at her curiously. "Whos the girl in the front room?" she asked calmly. 

He blinked for a second then smiled "oh, thats just Ranma, that guy that saved the baby from Dr Gero!" he said cheerfully. Chichi frowned at him deeper "yes, I know the black haired man your speaking of, I'm talking about the red haired woman vaccuming our livingroom." Goku nodded "thats Ranma, he turns into a girl." She blinked about to start yelling when his words hit her and she looked befuddled. 

Both of them looked up and blinked when Ranma came out of the house clearing her throat "he's right Chichi-san, I have this curse that makes me change into this body when splashed with cold water, I've been learning to surpress it lately but its draining, I got splashed washing the dishes and thought it too much trouble to change back until I finished cleaning." she produced a glass of water and promptly poured it over her head. Chichi twitched looking dumply at the man that was now filling out Gokus gi "I... see. So... Gokus training you?" she asked slowly. 

Ranma nodded beaming "its an honor to learn from the champion of the worlds stongest martial arts tournament." he said pleased. She nodded "why are you cleaning our house?" she asked. Ranma smiled embarressed "well, as his student its my job to see to the upkeep of the house and I figured since you were just getting over your pregnancy and the birth and all, you didn't need the head ache I saw when I arrived. Master Goku has no understanding of what a clean house means." he said wincing. She nodded blinking a little and excepted it seeing the truth in his eyes "thankyou for taking care of the house while I was recovering." she said bowing. Ranma nodded smiling "it was no problem. I already started dinner if you want to finish it?"   


Ranma smiled squaring off against Goku after running to a safe distance and grinned excited about their first fight "don't hold back Ranma, remember that theres a very good chance I'm better then you." he said cheerfully. Ranma nodded tensing up and they were away. Ranma grunted quickly pushing his speed to the maximum seeing how fast Goku was coming and grunted taking more blows then he was throwing and broke off with a crescent kick and a backflip. He darted backwards a few more times trying to get the rhythm of the battle and nodded continuing to dodge him as he thought of his strategy. 

He grinned darting in as Goku tried to run faster to catching him and he laughed in aproval when Ranma landed ten lightning fast blows before trying to get away "your fast, but you need to put power into your punches!" he said slamming him into the air. Ranma grunted hitting the ground and layed there panting for a minute "not even Ryouga can hit that hard!" he gasped feeling his tender ribs. 

He shrugged it off slowly standing up and grinned at him slamming his fist into the ground as he ran at him. Goku blinked quickly throwing up his arms as rocks exsploded at him from all directions then grunted bending double when Ranma slammed his fist into his stomach as hard as he could. Goku winced rolling with his fall and grinned getting back up "is that the best you've got?" he laughed trying not to sound insulting. Ranma grinned bringing his hands together and growled charging a blast "Mouko Takabisha!" he shouted launching the blast. 

Goku blinked in shock and let it hit him. Ranma looked shocked seeing that it didn't even singe his shirt "I didn't know you could use your chi." he said deeply pleased. Ranma shrugged a little "not well enough it seems." he said frowning. Goku nodded "well, let me show you my favorate, Kame Hame Ha!" he shouted charging up. Ranma twitched hurriedly hunching down and jerked as the wave hit. He fought against its push for a minute before being slammed off his feet. Ranma groaned shaking his smoking shirt out. 

Goku smiled "good, you withstood my wave for a full minute!" he said pleased. Ranma smirked slightly "can I show you my favorite attack?" he asked. He nodded pleased. Ranma nodded standing strait and enhaled deeply spreading his arms and darted around Goku quickly as he lunged to attack. Goku smirked following him like last time, then blinked seeing the red chi that was swirling off his own arms and stopped. Ranma brought the spiral to a close "Heavenly Dragon Ascention Wave!!" he bellowed throwing a punch that didn't come within three feet of Goku. 

He blinked then shouted in shock as he was ripped up off the ground and launched into the air. Ranma grinned bouncing backwards and watched the cyclone slam him about the air as it drained off his chi. After a minute he frowned "Goku! Dampen your chi! Stop letting it out! The tornado won't let you go until it eats away all your avalable energy, calm down now!" he shouted up at him. 

After three more minutes Ranma nodded when the ki cyclone disapated and dropped the groaning man to the ground. Ranma nelt by him "what do you think?" he asked curiously. He tried to sit up but fell back down "oh man.... no ones ever hit me that hard!" he gasped letting Ranma pull him up. Ranma nodded "the blows match the level of power its pulling from you, so its like your hitting yourself as hard as you can until your out of energy." 

He looked up at him and nodded "thats an amazing attack Ranma." he said respectfully. Ranma shrugged "my last master taught it to me. I made it more powerful and deadly. Normally the tornado pulls you up and smacks you around. I changed it a bit to be more effective." He nodded in understanding "lets head back, we can start your training in the morning."   


Ranma looked up and blinked looking at little Gohan when he tugged on his pants leg "are you like daddy?" he asked curiously. Ranma blinked and shrugged "I guess, for some reason I can't make my hair stay down." he said scrubbing at his head and grinned along with him when the cute spikes of hair on top of his head sprung back up "why do you fight with him all the time?" he asked. Ranma nelt down catching Chichis attention "well Gohan, let me tell you something my Mother told me when I asked her about something. See, we had just come home from the worst battle we had ever seen, this is before I met your parents. Both myself and my love had been hurt so bad many times in the week the battle lasted that we doubted we would live through it. In the end, all the doubts I had about how far is too far in the art were banished when the bad man we were fighting struck Akane down with a killing blow." 

He looked grim "I only had one chance to save her and he stood firmly in the way. I killed him that day, they said he could never be killed, but I did. When we got home I said to my Mother 'Mom, I killed a man.' She said that it didn't matter because he had been reborn as a baby an hour later. I was hurting because... I didn't know he was special and I took his life exspecting him to never live again. Do you know what she told me?" He shook his head looking rapt. "She said 'Son, I have said many times that killing is wrong, but when those you love are in danger you do what you have to do to make sure everyone gets home.' I didn't understand, really, I've fought many battles and no one had to die to make sure everyone got home, I'd even gone so far as to push a sworn enemy out of the way when a wall almost collapsed on him. She said to me 'I know it hurts Son, and you should try your hardest to make sure it never gets to that point again, but when it does, only one thing is important, the lives of your friends. If theres no way to end a fight without someone dying, then make sure its your enemy." 

He sighed looking sad "I still feel guilty about taking his life, I hope to god I never have to do it again, but if he comes back, and it gets bad, I'll kill him again, because he was a very bad person and... they don't care for life as we do. See, those of us with the power, have a responsiblity to the world. We can't let a fight pass Gohan, if we do, we dishonor ourselves, and our families, because for every bad guy we don't beat back, thats five, maybe ten families out there that are going to lose someone they love, and its because we did nothing." He nodded firmly "theres another saying I read in a book 'evil wins, when good men do nothing.' So we have to train, we have to get stronger because if we don't, one of these days, its going to be us that die. Remember the stories your Daddy told about Piccolo?" he asked. 

He nodded wide eyed "he's bad." he agreed. Ranma nodded "yes, Piccolo was bad, he wanted to kill your Daddy so he could take over the world and cause a lot of aweful pain to everyone because he was evil. But you know, not all evil is truely evil, some are just really mean." He smirked pinching his nose "and if your lucky, the bad man will let go of his anger and you'll be friends. Thats what Mr Piccolo is, he's not really a bad person, he's just full of anger and lonely. He's been alone all his life." 

He nodded wide eyed in understanding. Ranma scrubbed his head standing back up and jumped blushing when he saw Goku and Chichi in the door "ah, haha, just talking." he said nerviously seeing Chichis frown "did you finish with those things I gave you Gohan?" she asked. He nodded "I wanted to hear Uncle Ranma tell a story!" he said pleased. Ranma scrubbed his head again "well I gotta get going Goku, I gotta pick up my fiancee, I'll meet Roshi with you in three years, if I stay away any longer she might just marry someone else before I get home." he said cheerfully. 

He nodded "see you in a few." he said waving "You take care and do what your Mom says Gohan! And remember that Mother always knows more then Father, although your Father is a lot better then mine!" he laughed floating into the air. They waved smiling "when will we see you again Ranma?" Chichi asked. Ranma smiled "in a few years I think, after Roshis I'm bringing Akane back with me." he said cheerfully before turning and shot off into the air heading south.   


Ranma smirked closing his eyes and spread his arms grinning happily at the feeling of freedom as he blasted through the sky on his way home. He opened his eyes and chuckled spiraling as he went. He howled happily darting downward and coasted over the lake he was passing, watching the fish that had come out to race him before boosting back into the air. He chuckled as he thought of the last two years, Goku was everything he knew he would be, he learned a lot from the man and developed his skills to a hight no one back home would believe. 

He shook his head smiling again as he looked around, after a year of training Ranma had figured out how to fly, something Goku was having trouble with still, so far Ranma had become Gokus equal in the art and he was the perfect sparring partner. He sighed, he didn't really want to go, but for the last six months he had been thinking more and more about the sight of Akane that last morning, oh sure, he called every few months, but he wanted to see, to touch, and kiss... He shook his thoughts off again and pushed harder rocketing across the sky. He blinked in surprise when the sound barrier broke around him and grinned. 

Ranma stopped after twenty minutes of flight and flipped about sailing towards the ground now that he had reached Nerima. He smiled landing in the middle of the street scaring the piss out of the man that was walking down it. Ranma watched him blinking as he ran for the hills in fright. He blinked confused at that and looked at himself in the window next to him. He blinked looking at his hair, it resembled Gokus a lot more these days since he had let it down, or up if you think about it, funny how it didn't grow anymore. He shook that off starting down the street and grinned looking about quickly taking in every remembered sight. 

He chuckled seeing that the high school was in its normal disrepair and stopped at the gate. He shook his head smiling as the students watched the man with the spikey hair in the orange gi walk down the street. Ranma whistled softly to himself as he looked about and almost bumped into someone "oh! I'm sorry! Let me help you with that." he said apologetically. She blinked looking up and beamed happily at him "Ranma!!" she said excited "you've been gone a long time! Akane is going to be so excited!!" Kasumi said letting him take the bags "cool, so whats happening Kasumi?" he asked smiling. 

She smiled back "I'm buying food for Tofu today, he can't get around as easily as he could and needs help." she said at peace with the world. Ranma blinked "something happened to Tofu?!" he exclaimed. She blinked looking up at him "didn't Akane tell you when you called? This happened two years ago. Another martial artist came and challanged Ryouga and Tofu got hurt in the fight." she said shaking her head. Ranma glared "who did it?!" he demanded angrily. She blinked "the man did, Ryouga punished him for it though." she said pleased. Ranma nodded molified "so whats Ryouga still doing around?" he asked. She smiled "he still thinks Akane will marry him, she's been helping him train for some reason lately." 

Ranma frowned at that as they turned into Tofus office "thats because she wants him to test you when you get home." a voice from inside said smirking. Ranma beamed at Nabiki sitting with Tofu "its good to have you home Spike!" she said jokingly. Ranma laughed rubbing at the back of his head "I wanted to come home sooner, but Master had so many things to teach me, and everytime he showed me something we started brain storming and came up with new, even better things. I feel so.... enlightened." 

Tofu smiled in aproval "I hear Nodoka-san asked Chichi-san to make you study those books she has with little Gohan." he said in welcome. Ranma nodded wincing "Chichi is a monument to education. She took to it like a ranch herder with a bull whip. I figure I'm as good at math as Gohan now, that little kid is a genius Doc, only two years old and he's already studying calculus. Just between us, I think she's stifling the boy, I know Gokus hurting about not getting to train him." 

He nodded "some people are just born to be fighters while others are meant to be other things." he soothed. Ranma nodded "ya, Gohans a real scholar. I have seen you to the clinic dear Kasumi, I am now off to see Akane." he said setting the bags down and bowed heading for the door "its nice seeing you Doc, sorry to hear about the leg, oh ya." he turned back around and dug into his pack and came out with a small bag "I got one of those Senzu Beans Doc, their hard to come by, study it, or see if it'll do something about your leg, its your dime, see ya." he hopped out the door and then darted to the roof of the building and started roof hopping, one of his favorite hobbies, which he hadn't been able to do lately. 

He blinked looking up after three blocks when he felt a large power jump up to meet him. He blinked looking at the wild haired beauty standing there crouched next to Cologne who had come with her. Ranma found himself mimicing her stance and blinked leaning on his instep letting his hands touch the roof "you look like Goku-san." she said simply. Ranma shrugged "can't help it, you look even more beautiful then I remember you being." he stood up and bounced to another roof as she did the same. He crouched down ten feet from her "did you start getting these feelings about six months ago?" he asked softly. She nodded "I started sparring with Ryouga.... Ranma.... I started having these.... feelings of... want for him." she said concerned. Ranma smiled softly "its not want for him love, its want for a strong man, your looking for a strong man." he said softly. She nodded smiling at him hungrily "you look a lot stronger." 

Ranma nodded making half the distance disappear "can Ryouga beat you yet?" he asked. She blinked and shook her head. He smiled "then I came in time. You want someone who can beat you." he said softly. She wanted to deny it but couldn't nodding "what are these changes the two of you went through boy?" Cologne asked. Ranma smirked slightly "just a little boost, found something out and went with the idea, after making sure it was safe, I did the same thing to Akane, I knew she would love the freedom." She nodded "what did you do?" Ranma grinned reaching forward flickeringly and gently pulled the furry belt around her waist up and it unrolled "did you know that would be there?" she asked frowning slightly. Ranma shrugged in apology "I didn't think it would, mine appeared after I accidently got hit by lightning." he said letting his tail unrap from around his hips and let it flicker about ."Do you know about the moon thing?" she asked. 

Ranma nodded "when mine appeared I called and told Mom that if anything weird happened she was to make sure you stayed away from the windows on a full moon." She nodded "or I become that huge monkey monster." she agreed sourly. Ranma winced "got ya huh." She nodded frowning "what exactly did you do?" Ranma smiled "I took a sample of little Gohans blood and after adding a few chemicals to it, injected it into our blood streams. I waited a few days after doing I to myself to do it to you, I wanted you to be here with me, you always wanted to fly free, and with this you could." he smiled. She snorted and he flickered catching the lightning quick fist she threw at him then blinked when she was suddenly kissing him passionately. She looked at him almost feverishly after letting go "how long are you home for?" she asked softly. He smiled "three years, after that we're going to meet the Turtle Hermit." he said smiling. She beamed and lunged at him.   


AUTHORS RANT!! 

ANOTHER CHAPTER RENDERED! i'm going to start the DBZ series events in the next chapter with raditz arrival, it goes some distance from the original while following it at the same time. i plan on glossing over some of the tedious parts of the DBZ series to get right to the good parts, so you see, no gratuitiously detailed blow by blow retelling of events as they unfold, if you don't know what happened in the original story line then stop pretending to be a fanboy and play with some dolls. so things like , most of the captain genyu scenes will be told, briefly, in flashback. as well, i will leave most of the earlier frieza battle with the others upto you, only adding something where it concerns changes i made. if your upset about that then tough, it takes a tad amount of imagination to appreciate fanfiction 

imortis 


	4. Chapter IV

Avenging Spirits IV   
by   
imortis 

Ranma chuckled softly as he pulled up and positioned his feet for a landing, and smirked seeing Akane do the same thing. He smirked looking at the surprise on the faces of his friends and little Gohan hopping about happily in Gokus arms as he waved "Ranma! I'm glad you made it! Is this Akane?" he called grinning. Ranma nodded as they landed and grinned turning about so they could see the big blue eyes that blinked at them excitedly. He grinned "you had a kid too?" Krillin asked pleased coming over. 

Ranma nodded "she's three years old." he said smiling warmly at her as Akane pulled her out of the carrier. Goku beamed looking at the others "Master, Bulma, I want you to meet Ranma, he's been my student for the last five years, he's been away for a while so I hope he's been training?" he said arching an eye brow. Ranma nodded hugging Akane, smiling as he kissed her neck "of course, I started training with my love here the very next day I was home." 

He blinked "not that day?" he asked. Ranma looked up scratching his chin "no, we were conceiving little Ranko here the first day." he said in a low voice. He chuckled patting him on the back then hugged Akane "I feel like I know you! Ranma never stopped talking about how beautiful you were and I see he's right. Come, I want you to meet Master Roshi." he smiled leading them over to the smiling old man "Master, if theres anyone that has as much potential for the art as I did, its Ranma here." he said pleased. 

He nodded "I did notice that little Gohan was riding Nimbus when you arrived." He nodded pleased "Gohan goes everywhere on it. At least he did until his mother caught him trying to learn some of the things I did. Chichi doesn't want him learning to fight." Ranma frowned "thats a real shame there, he's your son Goku, so he has to have some talent." he said frowning. Ranma smiled letting Ranko down and she darted over to Gohan "your taller then me." she said in a cute little chirp, he was almost a head taller. He nodded "I knew your Dad from before you were born!" he said cheerfully. She nodded "Daddy told me, I'm going to get to meet Auntie Chichi when we're finished here." 

Ranma smiled shaking his head as he sat down with the other adults to talk "I hear you took to the Kame Hame Ha as fast as Goku did." Master Roshi said pleased. Ranma nodded "and Goku grasped the basics of my favorite wave attack just as quickly. I think I had the most fun training with Goku as I've ever had in the art. He's something I haven't had... ever, he's the perfect sparring partner." he said happily. Akane smirked at him "I thought you said you liked sparring with me?" she asked winking at them. Ranma blinked "thats a totally different kind of sparring and I wouldn't do that with anyone but you." he said simi scoldingly. 

She smirked at him "so you say." she said smirking. Ranma frowned at her and she raised her hands grinning unrepenetently "don't worry love, I'm not going to replace you." she said teasingly. He snorted rolling his eyes "why am I not so sure of that?" he asked quarking his lips. Akane punched him in answer "so how is Chichi doing?" she asked Goku smiling. He beamed "she's fine, athough she is getting to be obsessed with seeing that Gohan doesn't learn to fight." 

Ranma snorted looking away "that woman is going to be the death of him Goku, Gohan is like the rest of us, he may be a scholar but he's also the son of one of the best fighters on the planet, even if he isn't capable in that area, which I think he's more then capable, he needs to be able to protect himself against your enemies, what if someone like Piccolo desided to attack you by killing him?" he asked frowning. Goku blinked wide eyed for a minute looking down and frowned slightly "I never thought about that before, maybe I should.... put my foot down." he said softly. 

Akane nodded "we've already started training Ranko, she can throw her two hundred and eighty pound grandfather better then I could when I was ten. And she's only three." Everyone blinked in surprise at that looking at her "how is that possible? Gokus the only one I knew that could do something like that, or had tails." Roshi said nodding to the tails rapped around their hips. Ranma shrugged smirking "lets just say, we're very close to Gohan." he said simply. 

They blinked at him and he shrugged "remember when we first met Goku?" he asked. He nodded smiling "you saved Gohan from that madman Gero." he said cheerfully. Ranma nodded "Gero had taken a blood sample from Gohan before I found him. When I took Gohan he stabbed me with the needle, I pulled it out and, I thought I'd dropped it but it dropped into my pocket, he got me so bad because I was hurting big time, felt like someone had put acid into my veins. When I fainted at Tofus office Akane bumped against my hip and the needle stabbed her, we threw it away because it was empty, I'd completely forgotten what it was so figured it was just something I accidently picked up at the hospital when we went through a few walls." 

They gapped at him "you..... he pumped some of Gohans blood into you?!" he exclaimed. Ranma nodded "when I woke up the next morning I was almost a foot taller and my hair did a rebellion on me. Akane had changed too. We got it checked out and it seems Gohans gene structure had totally overwritten our normal ones. Thats why I got this tail after the lightning struck me." 

They blinked at them in disbelief "for that to be true, that would mean that Goku.... isn't Human." Bulma said softly. Ranma blinked at her for a minute before arching an eye brow "your new here aren't you. Who, besides yourself here, looks normal?" he asked arching an eye brow. They blinked at him and he cocked his head to the side "think about it, the most powerful fighters are obviously not Human, I mean, I used to be strait Human and after this I was able to breeze through a battle against my normal enemies." he smirked sitting back. "How do you know so much about everyone if you've only just met us?" Krillin asked frowning. 

Ranma blinked then hooked his thumb at Goku "he told me, and I've seen the tapes done of the worlds strongest martial arts tourniment. The only Human among your group is Yamcha and he's at the bottom of the pecking order." They blinked at him for a minute "your rather blunt aren't you?" Roshi asked. Ranma shrugged "had few reasons to be flowery with my words. Besides, I'm right." he blinked at the silent room for a minute before something made him flinch jerking his head around in shock, Goku blinked then did the same gasping "what..?" Akane started then jumped from her chair glaring in the same direction "whats going on?! What is it?!" Bulma exclaimed. Ranma gripped his fist "is it Piccolo?!" he exclaimed. Goku shook his head glaring "no, its too horrible, its heading this way!" 

Ranma nodded darting to the door a second before the other two and was out it and running for Gohan and Ranko "Ranko!" he shouted hurrying up. They blinked looking at him as he picked her up and handed her to Akane "go inside!" he shouted comandingly. Goku looked at Gohan "you too, go inside." he said then jerked around looking at the sky hearing Krillin cry out. The two fighters glared up at the man that was floating in the air above them sneering. 

Ranma grabbed Gohan when he started crying and they backed away from him as he landed "Kacarot, why haven't you done your job?! You were sent here to kill these people!" he growled fixing his eyes on Goku. Ranma glared narrow eyed at him putting Gohan down behind them. Gohan darted forward and latched himself onto Gokus leg "who is it Dad?! I'm scared!" he cried watching the man fearfully. "A Son? You spared these weaklings?!" he shouted at them. Ranma looked around and relaxed a bit sensing Akane in the house with Ranko. 

Krillin came forward "who are you? Don't you know this is a private party? Shoo!" he said waving him away smirking. Ranma winced starting to see if the little man was alright when he saw something that made him grab Gokus arm "he has a tail!" Bulma exclaimed in shock. 

Ranma frowned, he did not like the feelings he was getting from this stranger, Raditz he said his name was, and he liked what he wanted even less "so you see Brother, I've come to collect you, since our homeworld was destroyed we and two others are the last of our race, come home Kacarot." he said offering him his hand. Goku glared "no way, theres no way in hell I would go with someone who likes hurting people as much as you do." 

He snorted at him touching the button on the side of the weird visor he wore "don't be a fool Kacarot, your power level is only fifteen hundred, you can't hope to defeat me!" he cackled at him cruelly. Gohan started crying again and Raditz sneered wider "maybe I should forget about you and take your Son, he should be easier to get along with." He started forward then disappeared as Goku lunged shouting in challange. All of them gapped as he reappeared slamming his knee into Gokus stomach, slamming him across the island. 

Ranma darted forward and slammed into him full force, that only seemed to upset him "do you want to try me weakling?! Your not even a thousand!" he shouted coming back with a punch. Ranma slipped to the side and brought his elbow down in a vicious thrust catching him in the back of the neck. He roared coming back and slammed Ranma off his feet. 

He snarled landing a savage kick to his stomach when he tried to get up and continue. Ranma slumped to the ground holding himself in pain. Raditz pulled his fist back ready to strike him dead when he saw the thing that as hanging loosely at Ranmas side. He blinked "another Saiyjin? How? Only one of us was sent here!" he exclaimed. 

Ranma tried to push himself up strait but lost it slumping back. He snorted "even more of a weakling then Kacarot, your just as worthless." Ranma grunted rolling with the kick he landed in his face and stayed down making him think he was unconscious. He listened to the others shouting and Gohans crying as the Saiyjin warrior flew off with him. 

Ranma groaned softly moving his head and winced at the pain, he blinked looking blur eyed at Krillin and Roshi as they helped him sit up "is... Goku...." he gasped wiping blood from his lip "he's out cold. Are you alright? That was some pretty fancy moves there." Roshi said in aproval. Ranma grunted in pain as Akane helped him stand, Ranko crying in Bulmas arms off to the side "School of Anything Goes.... Martial Arts. And Amazon WuShu." he gasped clutching at his ribs in pain. 

He winced feeling his side "he broke two of my ribs." he grunted. Krillin snorted "your lucky he didn't break our head! You really upset him with that attack." Ranma smiled weakly standing strait "I try." he enhaled squeezing his eyes closed in pain then looked grim "I'm going to follow him, we have to get Gohan back." 

They jumped "but how?! That guy just beat you and Goku down! Its impossible!" Bulma protested.still trying to calm a wailing Ranko. Ranma walked over and touched her face softly quieting her instently "he took Gohan!!" she sniffled. Ranma nodded "I'm going to get him back honey, theres nothing that guy can do to us that will be as bad as what Chichi will do if we don't bring her Son back." he kissed Rankos head after brushing the blood from his lip. 

He looked at Goku, just starting to come to himself "hurry and catch up Goku! If we work together we should be able to stop him." he turned to go when Akane grabbed him "I'm coming." Ranma stopped and frowned at her "over my dead body, I don't want some evil freak stealing My Wife just because she's the only female of this Saiyjin, or what ever, race they were talking about, you and Ranko stay hidden, we don't want those other two bastards he spoke of showing up, only Goku and I are going!" 

She glared getting ready to protest when Ranma touched her shoulder. She jerked before slumping into his arms "you asshole! You jerk!" she shouted after he layed her down. Ranma smiled at her "don't be mad, its for your own good, no telling what kind of flak we'll bring down if they know about you, be a good paralized girl and stay here, enjoy the sun." he smirked turning and flashed off into the air. 

Everyone blinked looking from Ranma to Akane who scowled "don't worry, it'll wear off in twenty minutes, well, don't just sit there Goku! Get after him!!" she shouted looking at Goku slumped in a sitting position. He moved his hand and fell over. She growled viciously at the sky.   


Ranma blinked looking to his left as he flew and blinked in surprise seeing Piccolo heading in the same direction he was and flew closer "who the hell are you??" he growled. Ranma looked at him "I'm Gokus student, this guy, he's way out there, I need your help defeating him." he said. He snorted "fat chance, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." he growled. Ranma snorted looking ahead and boosted off towards the crater he saw coming up ahead of him. 

Ranma landed and glared seeing that he was waiting for him "I kind of thought it would be my Brother Kacarot that came, looks like I get to pay you back for hitting me." he said sneering. Ranma gripped his fists standing ready "so you say, all you've done so far is give me a bruise or two." he said sneering back. He grinned wider flashing his almost fangs "you gotta be wondering, where the heck I came from. Lets just say, my Mother was a tad bit smarter then King Vegeta." 

He reached for the pouch with his cell phone and smirked liking the idea he was getting "this isn't even my real face." he laughed turning it on making it beep, Ranma grinned flashing his ki outward blindingly as he shifted into his female form and launched herself at him "surprise monster!!" she shouted slamming his straitened fingers into the guys wind pipe and slammed him away as he gapped at her in shock. She snorted letting her tail unravel and sneered as he struggled to breath and gap at the same time. 

Ranma waited grimly with Piccolo for him to get up "how did you do that? I couldn't sense your gender." he growled softly to her. Ranma snorted "it wouldn't be a disguise if everyone could see through it." she snorted. Raditz coughed standing back up holding his throat "a Female! A Saiyjin Female! And a powerful one at that!! Your power level is twenty eight hundred!" he declared excitedly. 

Ranma snorted "so what? Thats nothing to get upset about." she said sneeringly. He grinned gripping his fists "how many of you are here?!" she demanded. Ranma sneered "just me I'm afraid. Mommy dearest stole a launching pod and sent me here twenty eight years ago. Too bad about Kacarots mission, but I couldn't have him blowing up the people I play with." She sneered as she stomped on Piccolos foot to keep him from speaking "shut up Green Boy, when I say, Attack." she hissed softly. His ears twitched and he looked narrow eyed at her as she darted at the still grinning man. 

He laughed "this is wonderful news! If I capture you and bring you back to my Prince, he'll reward me hansomely!" he cackled jumping up to meet her. Ranma flashed her fist forward faking a stomach hit and sneered latching her fingers around his tail as she felt a sharp jerk on hers. Both cried out in pain "you Bitch! Let go of my tail!!" he shouted in pain. Ranma cried out clinching his tail tighter "Piccolo! Now!! I can't hold it for long!!" she shouted out in pain. 

Piccolo blinked at them and scratched his head before grinning "alright then, I was saving this for Goku, but I guess you two can try it out!" he cackled starting to charge up a blast "let go! He'll kill us both!" Raditz shouted at her. Ranma gritted her teeth when he jerked on her tail and felt her fingers quiver around his "not on your life! I couldn't care less if I die as long as your off my planet!!" 

Piccolo chuckled "not much longer, keep holding him!" he shouted. Piccolo looked up and cursed as Goku landed "Ranma!!" he shouted beginning to charge over "no don't Goku! Blast him while I can still hold him!" she shouted in pain shaking on her feet. Goku looked from Piccolo to Ranma "no!" he shouted lunging forward as Piccolo released the blast and yanked Ranma out of the way. 

She screamed in pain as she lost her hold on Raditz when he wrenched on hers. Raditz shook himself then jumped to the side as the blast made the shoulder pad on his armor disappear "damn you Goku! We almost had him!!" he shouted angrily lunging at the Saiyjin. He laughed easily defending himself against him, then Goku when he joined in, Ranma tried to get up but her body hurt too much from the after tremors and touched her abused tail gently to make sure they hadn't ripped it off. 

She blinked pushing herself up a little and blinked seeing Piccolo lose an arm. She cliched her fist against the pain still crashing through her as Goku was blasted to the ground. She struggled her way to her knees then cried out when someone kicked her in the stomach "hurts doesn't it Bitch? Its not fun when someone grabs your tail is it! But then, it hurts worse for females then us males, the pain stays with you, its how our race grows." he laughed grimly grabbing her. 

Ranma grunted trying to fight him and struggled when he started pulling at her pants "no! Goku!" she shouted trying to make him let go. Goku snarled seeing what he planned and as one, the two beaten fighters hit the evil warrior at once knocking him away. Ranma hurriedly straitened her pants shaking more from fright then pain now and blinked, the effect wore off. 

Raditz looked up and sneered when Ranma flashed off into the air and disappeared "don't bother running girl, I can track you anywhere!" he laughed slamming Goku hard. He reared back about to do the same to Piccolo when someone grabbed him up hard from behind and held onto him as hard as they could "do it! Kill him!!" Ranma shouted struggling hard to hold onto him. He looked at Goku and Piccolo "do it! I can't hold him forever!!" he bellowed wrenching back on him hard then blinked head butting him five times stunning him. 

He looked at them and saw that Goku was still just standing there as Piccolo charged his attack "do it Goku! He'll kill us all! It doesn't matter if I die as long as he dies with me!!" he shouted struggling hard now. Goku nodded charging his most powerful attack "I'm sorry." he said grimly. Ranma smirked slightly "no sweat, just see that Gohan can fight next time I see him?" 

He nodded slowly cupping his hands as he brought them to his side "alright, see you in a year." Both Ranma and Raditz blinked "what?" he asked. He grinned "we can use the Dragon Balls to wish you back to life." he said happily. Ranma blinked then nodded "I remember, go ahead, I'm ready!" he shouted grinning. Raditz saw this and struggled harder as Goku and Piccolo launched their blasts. Ranma blinked as the two combined allowing them the perfect chance to stare down the middle of the most powerful blast the Earth had seen so far. Both of them jerked as the blast slammed into Raditz and tried to fling them into the air. Ranma jerked as the blaSt suceeded in burning through Raditz and burrowed through him with horrible strength. When his grip loosened the blast blew them apart and continued to burn them feircely. 

Ranma grunted when the blast let him go and slammed into the ground hard. he jerked as pain undreampt of serged into his brain and blood ran out of his mouth. He looked up and dimmly saw Goku nealing over him "don't worry, you'll be ok." he said in a strangely muffled voice, he opened his mouth and more blood ran out. he smiled weakly at him before looking to the left and blinked dazedly at Gohan crying as he ran over to them, Piccolo had just released him. 

He spit out the blood as he got there and smiled at him "you..... do good..... Gohan, make..... us proud. Your... a warrior.... born, you can be the strongest.... fighter, Gohan. If you don't.... fight..... then.. then more people will die. When..... when a fighter...... doesn't fight!" he stopped gritted his teeth in pain jerking in Gokus arms for a minute. He stopped enhaling shallowly "evil wins." he gasped slumping against Goku. They blinked looking at him in horror as he grew still before fading from their dimension. Gohan shook his head starting to cry again. Goku hugged him comfortingly. 

Piccolo looked up at them then back at the ground frowning disturbed. He looked to the side and glared when Raditz chuckled weakly trying to get back to his feet "how touching, 'if good doesn't fight evil wins.' that was so sweet, I wish I had a recorder." he hissed half in pain. "He's still alive?!?" Goku exclaimed. Piccolo walked over grimly and kicked him down "it doesn't matter if you kill me, in a years time the last of our race, the two remaining, will arrive and they will kill you all." he laughed in his face. 

He growled putting his hand in his face and released a blast, full force. All three fighters looked up sadly when a hover car shot over them before turning around. Goku let Gohan go and looked at the blood in his hands. He clinched his fists looking at the ground "What do you want to do Goku? We're in no way ready for this." Piccolo growled crouching down by them. Goku looked at him "theres this.... type of training I know of...." 

Krillin and bulma ran over to the three of them "Goku! Your safe!" Bulma cheered staying away from Piccolo. Goku looked down. "Wheres Ranma, Goku?" Krillin asked him softly. Goku looked at them before holding his hands up, then waved to the blood on the ground. They paled in shock understanding "he.... he killed... him?" bulma gasped. 

Goku shook his head in shame "no, we killed them both." he waved to Raditz body laying in a pool of blood a ways from them "Ranma held him still long enough for us to hit him with our most powerful attacks." Piccolo growled looking off into space. Goku stood up "Krillin, I want you and Bulma to do me a favor." he said standing firm. 

They nodded waiting "I want you to go back to Kame House and tell Akane that Ranma was killed. Then I want you to go to my house and tell Chichi that.... we turned up missing, Chichi will kill me if she finds out I'm training Gohan knowingly. After that, I want you to gather everyone and tell them to start training as hard as they can, in a year the worst bad guys we've ever seen are going to show up and try to destroy the planet, and.... start gathering the Dragon Balls, Ranma will be brought back." 

They nodded solemnly looking grim "we'll do that Goku, what will you be doing?" Krillin asked. Goku looked at Piccolo "Piccolo and I are going to start training Gohan and try to find ways to farther our own training, I have an idea, its a idea your Father gave me Bulma. Get going, we're taking off." 

FINETO! this chapter is finished! next chapter! 

ranma takes a trip down snake way! akane and chichi finally meet and akane goes off on chichi! goku trains with piccolo, teaching him some of the things he and ranma learned together! 

so what do you think? i had ranma take gokus place as the student of king kai! i think ranma could easilly learn the things that goku couldn't because they were above his level of intelegence, goku is a warrior born, but he is not a smart man. ranma on the other hand is a tactical genius and i think king kai would be able to teach him all of his school of the arts instead of just the simplest parts that goku struggled to grasp. 

until then, Ja Ne! 

imortis 


	5. Chapter V

Avenging Spirits V   
by   
imortis 

Ranma blinked looking at the room he woke up in and frowned slightly looking around. He sighed walking to the long desk in the room passing the people already there and stood before man there "where am I?" He blinked at him boredly "get back to your spot in the line." he said as bored as he looked. Ranma looked around and blinked stopping on a door off to the side "I know, I'll ask who evers in there." he said cheerfully walking past the people. 

"No you can't go there!" the man behind the desk shouted in panic. "Why not?" Ranma asked pushing the monsterous door open "Because thats the Bosses Office!" Ranma blinked looking into the room and almost gulped looking at the huge horned man that was peering over the desk at him "ah, Saotome Ranma, we were expecting you." he said in a shockingly friendly voice. 

Ranma did gulp as the doors shut firmly behind him "we don't get this request often you know, not many people are known to impress him." he said cheerfully looking through a few papers "it seems Kami of Earth requested that the Legendary Martial Arts Master who happens to live in this plane, see you. He agreed and asked for you to be directed his way." he turned to the side and the wall closest to him opened to revealed a road traveling off into the distance, a golden cloud substance spreading for all the eye could see "stay on the road or you'll be stuck son, follow the road to its end and you'll find the home of King Kai." 

Ranma blinked at him for a minute then nodded waving good bye as he walked out onto the road "thanks." he said cheerfully and started running. 

After a few hours he scowled not seeing anything in any direction and started running harder.   


Bulma looked grimly at the door she was before then looked at the woman behind he and for some reason felt safer telling Chichi then getting her angry. She knocked firmly and stood there strait backed, hoping the shaken widow behind her didn't get angry again, last time she tore Kame House apart, literally, she tore it to peices. Chichi blinked and smiled at Bulma as she opened the door "Bulma! Welcome! Whos your friend?" she asked. 

Akane looked up at her still holding her sleeping daughter close "its me Chichi, Akane." she said softly. She beamed in pleasure "I've been wanting to meet you for so long!" she said coming out. She gasped in pleasure looking at the spikey red hair sticking up from the girls head "oh shes adorible!" she said happily leaning close. 

Ranko opened her eyes and started crying again burying her face in her mothers chest. Chichi blinked in worry "oh, I didn't upset her did I?" she asked worried. Akane shook her head "no, she's been crying for a while now." she said looking at the ground. She looked even more worried "what happened? Where are the guys? Wheres Gohan!?" she added panicing. Ranko sniffled "the bad man took him!" she wailed loudly. 

Akane kissed her head soothingly. "Someone showed up at the party Chichi, your not going to like this." Bulma said softly as they all moved into the house. Bulma smiled softly waving to Chichis father the Ox King "hello, is Goku hurt?" he asked concerned. They shook their heads "he was pretty beat up but he walked away from it." Bulma said softly. "We found out that Goku had a Twin Brother named Raditz, and that they're from a planet called Vegeta." 

They blinked at her for a minute "my Husband is an alien?" Chichi asked. They nodded "Goku and Ranma denied him when he demanded Goku come with him. He got angry and desided he was going to take Gohan instead." bulma said. Chichi freaked silently. Akane sighed "Goku and Ranma tried to stop him, he flattened Goku easily, just hit him once and he was stunned for a half hour. Ranma got in one good hit before he got him, Ranma upset him so he beat him up badly. He took Gohan with him to his space ship, Ranma followed being the first to recover." she looked away. "Goku left a half hour later....." 

Bulma touched her arm in simpathy "he was too strong for them, even with Piccolo who had come to help..... Ranma was forced to hold him still long enough for the two of them, Goku and Piccolo, to blast him." They looked shocked "Ranma? How is he?" the Ox King asked softly. 

Akanes lip trimbled "Ranma was killed." she said faulteringly holding her daughter close, both of them crying softly. Chichi looked horrified and quickly moved around the table and hugged them both comfortingly "this must be hard." she said softly stroking Rankos head as she held Akanes shoulders. She sniffed "thats not the end though." she said softly. 

She looked at her giving Ranko to her. She cradled the girl to her when she rapped her arms around her neck "Goku joined Piccolo and has taken Gohan for training. Two more of these monsters are going to show up in a year, Goku said that he's going to train Gohan because this wouldn't have happened if Gohan could have done something, as it was he was too scared to even run from him, my Ranmas dead because Gohan put up nothing in defence of himself, he didn't even run away, he just waited for his Uncle Ranma to come and die for him!" she gripped her fists fighting the crying fit that threatened. 

She looked at Chichis shocked face "Ranma told Goku before it started that you were going to end up getting someone killed by forcing Gohan to devote all of his time to studying, he said that because Gohan was the son of the greatest fighter in the world that he was a target for everyone looking to settle a grudge. Ranma said that either Gohan would be killed, or someone trying to save him, funny how he got a chance to prove himself right!" she said starting to pace the room. 

Bulma gulped "you need to calm down Akane, Ranko needs you to be strong." she said a little fearfully seeing rage and sorrow flickering across her face. Akane stopped and looked at her daughter in Chichis arms and took a minute to calm herself down. "Where is my Son?" Chichi asked coming over. Both of them shook their heads "Goku said he wasn't bringing him home until after they had delt with these guys that are coming in a year." Bulma said. Chichi blew up "what?!?! How dare he?!?!?" she shouted angrily. Ranko burst out wailing and she calmed down in seconds. 

Akane got in her face glaring "your Husband lost one of his best friends and student because of your insisting his Son, a boy with the blood of generations of warriors in his veins, not learn to use the gift he has, he said that he lost his friend today because of your behavior and wasn't going to bring his Son home until you understand that he has no choice but to train Gohan." She stood back crossing her arms "Gohan is smart, very smart, and I understand your wanting to see he learns everything he can, but your endangering him and the people around him by refusing to see the other side of his nature. I know, I've heard the story Kami told Ranma. About how Goku was of a race of warriors. Trying to deny Gohan his right as a Saiyjin is the same as denying him air, he's part Human, and the rest like Goku and Ranma, they have to fight, they have no choice. I understand this because I grew up learning to fight, what excuse do you have?"   


Goku looked from Piccolo to Kami who were glaring at each other "come on Kami, we need to borrow your time room, we're training to fight some really bad guys." he said pleadingly. Kami looked at him "what assurances do I have that Piccolo will behave?" he asked. Goku blinked "he wants to train so he can be ready to fight these guys with us Kami, I don't think he's going to do anything to interfere with our training." he said reasonably. Piccolo snorted looking away crossing his arms "what does he think I am, a dog?!" he grumped making Gohan look at him. 

They had been following Piccolos ideas on training for the last three months and he was starting to get to like being strong, they had set him loose in the middle of a strange forest before taking off to train together, after three weeks they came back and started training with him, he went to bed aching every night. 

Goku held out his hand "its ok Kami, nothings going to happen." he said soothingly. He frowned deeply looking at Piccolo peircingly before sighing "alright Goku, what do you need with the time room?" he asked. Goku smiled "I want to find out more about Saiyjins so we can figure out what we're going to be going up against." He nodded "good idea, this way." 

Gohan looked up at the two men who were still standing like statues in the middle of the room and sighed standing up, it had been seven hours now and he was bored. He walked out of the room and Kami looked at him curiously "are they finished?" he asked. Gohan shook his head "no, I was just bored. I thought I would train a little while waiting." 

He nodded "ah, mind if I help?" he asked. He beamed "boy, will you?!" he asked pleased. He nodded leading him from the room "be ready Child, your Father trained with me as well and he found it to be hard, don't start unless your ready to feel some pain." Gohan blinked then clinched his fists "I'm ready!" he declaired firmly. Kami nodded in aproval moving out into the middle of the courtyard that made up his citadel "here goes Child." 

Goku and piccolo walked out of the room looking grim to blink at Gohan rapidly trying to dodge all the blasts Kami was throwing at him "you must learn speed to properly fight Child, the pain you feel is teaching you." he said firmly sending five more balls of ki flying at him. 

Gohan yelped dodging three before the last two hit him. Kami chuckled softly lowering his arm seeing that he was too worn out to continue "I didn't know you could teach Kami." Piccolo said quietly. He nodded losing the smile "indeed. I did the same for Goku, its to teach speed, as well as toughen him with every blast he takes. So far he'd done a good job, better then you even Goku." he said in aproval. 

Goku nodded "we have to go now Kami, thanks for letting us come." he said grateful. He nodded "and did you find out what you were looking for?" he asked. Goku nodded "Saiyjins are very powerful, a lot more powerful then us." he said grimly. He nodded just as grim "I wish you luck then, be careful."   


Ranma was really starting to hate running. He would fly if he could, but for some reason he couldn't, something kept pushing him down. He glared pushing hard as he flew into the air and grinned keeping it up for a mile of road before he was brought down again. He gasped crouching down and panted softly to himself as he looked at the endless stretch of road. He blinked jumping as he heard something behind him and looked dumbly at the street sweeper trundling its way towards him. 

He scratched his head as it passed him and grinned "hey! Mind if I hitch a ride?" he called to the driver. He smiled "nope! Hop on back!" he said cheerfully. Ranma waved in thanks jumping on and sighed falling asleep in seconds. The driver smiled starting to hum as they continued down the road and yelped when they hit a bump. He sighed "gets me every time! Are you alright back there?" he called then blinked not seeing him anywhere. He scratched at the back of his head big sweating. 

Ranma blinked snapping awake looking at the bubbles coming from his mouth, making him realize that he must be in water. He jumped up and burst from the lake he had been at the bottom of and blinked glancing around after reaching land. He blinked and big sweated at the little cloud things that were running around and playing on the play ground equipment that littered the area. 

He blinked looking to his left when something cast a shadow over him and blinked up at the huge, blue skinned, thing with the stupid looking horn sticking out of the top of his head "welcome!" he said cheerfully, leering at him evilly. Ranma scratched his head blanking his speech as he looked at the letters on the front of his shirt and just knew that the name of this place stood for hell. He looked around, before looking up "ok, how do I get out of here?" 

He blinked moving to the side as another thing, this one was red with horns in the proper place, not only that, but he was wearing glasses and a stupid hair do that totally killed the look he was going for. He sneered "theres only one way out of here, but we won't tell you!" he cackled. Ranma blinked at him "why?" The blue one grinned coming forward "you have to beat us at our game before we'll tell you where to go." he said looking smug. Ranma blinked "whats your game?" 

They laughed darting towards each other standing as strait as they could "you must first best us in our chosen sport before we will let you leave!" they entoned rather melodramatically. Ranma scratched at the back of his head "so.... whos first?" They blinked at him for a second before the red one grinned standing strait "its my turn to go first!" he declaired. The blue one frowned "alright." he grumped unable to contest his right. Ranma nodded looking at them "so whats first?" 

He grinned superiorly down at him "you have to catch me..." he broke off when Ranma jumped him grinning. "Not yet!" he shouted in annoyance. He grinned walking to the long road off to the side of the building "on your marks, get set, go!" he cheered before flashing off down the road. Ranma blinked then jumped after him "no fair, I wasn't ready!" he called. Ranma looked about after a half hour of watching him always keep ahead before boosting his speed a few notches and blasted off after him. The ogre laughed sneeringly looking back and jumped seeing Ranma gaining on him and threw on the speed flashing off. 

The blue ogre looked up and sighed in annoyance looking over the paperwork before him and blinked then blinked again in shock seeing Ranma was neck in neck with his friend "gee, he may beat him!" he said then grinned happily "then it will be my turn!" 

Ranma blinked looking to the side at the tree sitting on the top of the hill they were about to crest "whats that?" he asked. The ogre blinked looking "thats the bosses fruit tree of power. See, it doubles the strength of who ever eats one perminently!" he said obliviously. Ranma looked interested and stopped, letting him dart past "I am kind of hungry." he called after him as he circled the tree. 

The ogre eeped turning around and gave chase "no! Only the boss eats those!" he cried circling the tree with him twelve times before blinking when Ranma jumped up rapping his arms and legs around him "gotcha!" He blinked at him for a minute before the blue ogre appeared. "Stupid, you let him trick you!" he shouted at him. Ranma nodded cheerfully when he looked at him "I caught you." 

After much grumbling Mez went to the office to continue doing the paperwork as Goz got ready for his test "alright, see this circle?" he asked pointing at a large circle he had drawn on the ground in the clear part of the park. Ranma nodded. "You have to push me out of this ring." Ranma blinked at him for a minute before big sweating "thats it?" 

Ranma sighed as he started out on snake way again, he couldn't believe those idiots, not only did the 'way out' bring him back to the begining of the road, it also put him in the top drawer of that huge guys desk. If it wasn't for these fruit he had snagged, it would be a wasted time. He smirked slightly quickly eating one and jumped as he put on a huge burst of speed and his weariness went away. 

He shouted jumping into the air and flashed off down the road grinning, he could fly now! He smirked after an hour of flying when he passed by the street sweeper that had taken him three months to get to. He shook his head continuing on.   


Goku looked up from his meditative position to look at gohan, he was slowly starting to do basic exercises after a week of this. Piccolo looked like he was at home here, he had to admit that it was getting easier for him too. He stood up easily and walked over to Piccolo "want to spar?" Piccolo looked up at him and nodded jumping to his feet "this is a good idea." he said raising his hands. Goku nodded and darted forward attacking. 

Gohan stopped what he was doing and blinked at the two of them, he couldn't see any difference in their fighting, they were as fast as ever. He sighed standing up and started performing that basic kata Ranma had taught his Father, and he had taught him, Ranma has said it was to tone the body as well as strengthen it. He looked up and shouted scrambling away as the two older men shot at him. 

He continued dodging as they continued to attack, landing painful blows, but also missing a few as well surprisingly. Goku grinned at his Son, five hours ago he couldn't move more then to walk slowly, and now he was dartiing and dodging with the best of them. He grinned in pride looking at the monitor on the wall, the gravity was set at ten times earth normal.   


All of them looked up and blinked at the person in the door way making both Father and Son gulp in fear. Chichi looked at the two of them, they looked tired and worn out, but they also looked more alive then she could remember them being since Ranma had left. She cleared her throat "you've been in here for two months now, come out and rest, you need to eat something proper." 

That said she turned about and left. All three of them blinked looking at each other, before Goku turned the field off. Gohan laughed softly and darted out of the room faster then they could see, making them jump. Goku looked at Piccolo and grinned. Piccolo smiled slightly before following. 

Goku looked in the door hesatently seeing Chichi at the stove and looked at Bulma for some idea on what to do. She smiled softly as she led him and Piccolo into the room "go get cleaned up before sitting down at the table." Chichi said firmly frowning at them. 

Both of them looked at the ceiling as they sat in the huge bath tub, Gohan sitting between then on the side of the tub "isn't this fun?!" he exclaimed happily. Goku smiled at him "remember that your to wear that special gi when you go out. After your Mother is happy we're going to start training harder, the things you can't learn in the proffessors special room." He nodded happily "are you having fun Mr Piccolo?" he asked looking at him. 

He nodded "this is a better way to train." he agreed. All of them blinked when Chichi came into the room and put towels down for them "hurry up, dinners ready. I brought your homework with me Gohan, I want it all done before you continue training with your Father." she said firmly. He nodded disapointed as she left. Goku rubbed his head "at least she's letting you train Son." he said soothingly, before dunking him under. 

Gohan laughed coming back up and sighed jumping out "I miss my tail Dad." he said pouting as he dried himself off. Goku looked sad "you'll get it back sooner or later Son, mine grew back three times, although, without it your better off, no one can grab it and do what that man did to Uncle Ranma." Gohan shivered looking down "he was going to hurt her." he said softly. He nodded grimly looking down "you'll remember that when ever your around Little Ranko, when someone pulls on our tails it hurts a lot, but it hurts them a lot more then us." he said rapping a towel around his middle as he got out. 

All of them blinked when a small naked form with a tail sailed past them "I got the bath next!!" Ranko cheered then stopped dead in her tracks looking shocked at Gohan. He looked away embarressed seeing that she wasn't even bothering to cover herself "Ranko! Either get into the tub or cover yourself, men get embarressed easy." Akane said appearing with Chichi who was wearing a towel herself. The men hurriedly moved out of their way as they tried to get to the tub "Its Gohan Mommy!" Ranko said exstatic. She nodded picking her up by her tail and tossed her into the tub. 

She giggled surfacing. "How can you pick her up like that without hurting her?" Gohan asked curious. Akane smiled "grabbing it doesn't hurt much, its squeezing it that hurts, its easy to pick her up by it." Ranko nodded grinning "its fun! If I want to I can swing from a tree by it!" she said beaming. Akane chuckled at her "your not a monkey dear, of course, its not as bad as some of the things Goku did with his tail, acording to Bulma." 

They looked at Goku and he blushed a little looking away "she said he used to catch fish with it." she said teasingly. He shrugged "for some reason they thought it was food, and I caught a lot of good fish using that technique!" he said in defence. Ranko giggled "can I go fishing Mommy?!" she asked bouncing in her lap now that they were in the tub. 

Akane scrubbed at her head with the soap then blinked at the guys still in the door "excuse us, we are women and we are bathing." she said scoldingly. Goku nodded grabbing both of them and shut the door. Chichi laughed "I was kind of hoping Goku would surprise me in the bathroom like we used to do." she sighed. Akane arched an eye brow "want me to go get him?" 

She blinked thinking about it then shook it off "no thankyou, Goku has that look in his eyes, he's focused on the battle coming, I doubt I could get his attention." she said sighing. Akane smirked at her "that just means your doing it wrong, let me help you out and he'll be thinking of nothing but you."   


Goku and the others looked up as ranko bounced into the room happily and jumped into the seat next to Gohan "Mommy says your tail will grow back if we shock you." she said innocently. Goku blinked then nodded "I was hit by lightning and mine grew back." he said. Gohan blinked at that for a few minutes then shook his head "I don't know Dad, I don't want anyone getting me like that guy did Uncle." he said softly. All of them froze when the metal cup in Akanes hand crumpled "like he got Uncle?" she asked softly. Gohan nodded looking at her so didn't see Goku and Piccolo trying to warn him off "Uncle turned into a girl and he was so shocked that they were able to beat him. He didn't want to hurt her too much. But when she went to grab his tail, he grabbed hers, even after Dad pulled her away from him she was too weak to do anything and he.... tried to hurt her after beating up Dad and Uncle Piccolo." 

Akane lowered the glass looking at the table "he did huh. Did he..... hurt her?" she asked softly. Goku shook his head quickly "we stopped him!" he said hurriedly. Piccolo nodded "Ranma was so freaked out he bolted for a minute. Lucky for us he did, Raditz totally forgot about her until she had him pinned for us." 

Akane nodded closing her eyes "Ranma always had more courage then intelegence I'm not surprised he ran, the feelings he got in that body always scared him, and I'm surprised he came back at all." she murmured. Ranko looked at the sober faces around the table and pouted "Mommy, you said Daddy was coming back so why are you sad?" she demanded firmly. 

All of them looked at the stern little girl and Akane laughed softly "no reason Honey, I just miss Daddy, he.... gave Mommy something she can't get without him and she's starting to get frustrated." she said making them spit up the drinks they had all taken at that time for some reason. Akane snorted smirking at the looks they gave her. "Where have you been Gohan? I missed you." Ranko asked pouting, not even noticing the looks they were giving her Mother. 

He blinked "I've been training with dad and uncle piccolo." he said smiling. She beamed excited "can I play with him Mommy?! Daddy said I couldn't play with him because he didn't fight." she said bouncing in her seat. She smiled "after he's done with his homework Honey." 

She pouted at her mother for a few minutes before looking at goku "wanna see what Daddy taught me?!" she asked excited instently. He smiled and nodded seeing that his bowl was empty. She cheered bouncing out of her chair and out the door in an instent. He chuckled standing up "she's enthusianstic." he said smiling. Akane smirked "and hyper active." she chuckled. 

Goku blinked as he stepped outside seeing Ranko performing the kata the Turtle Hermit taught him for fine tuning the Kame Hame Ha Wave. He blinked almost dumbly as the girl promptly blew up a tree that was off to the side. She beamed turning to Goku for aproval. He nodded smiling "thats great Ranko! How long have you been practicing it?" he asked pleased. She twirled about blissfully "Daddy trained me in the katas and showed it to me a week before.... he went away. I've been practicing hard! But since Daddy is gone I thought I would show you since he said you showed him." 

He nodded nealing down and petted her affectionately "thats fantastic Ranko-chan, would you like to train with Gohan and us? Since your Dad is gone for now I guess its my job if your Mom agrees." he said looking to Akane leaning against the door frame smirking at him. She nodded wordlessly "oh I agree, all I can teach her is finger moves and pressure points." 

She grinned "Ranko Honey, show Uncle Goku that special point we learned last week." she said grinning. Goku blinked then promptly fell over when her little hand flickered forward and touched the spot. She beamed looking down at the unmoving, and blinking man "what was that?" Piccolo asked. Ranko beamed "mild paralization, it will wear off in ten minutes if I don't reverse it." she resighted happily. 

"Do that dear." akane said proudly. Goku sat up rubbing his neck "does Ranma know these?" he asked. She blinked and shook her head "not many, just the one he used on me and two others, he probably didn't use them because he doubted the points would work on him, I'll have to talk to him about it." 

She smiled boosting Ranko to her shoulder "come on honey, its our turn in the heavy room." she said sweetly heading for the building Bulmas Father had built for them. "Your subjecting a little girl to that?" Piccolo asked. Akane smirked "come now, she's a Saiyjin, as well as Ranmas Daughter, Ranma fought off a pit full of starving cats rapped in fish when he was six, he has to be amazing to have survived that with his sanity. Besides, Ranma told me about the generated gravity device Bulma's Father had built when he read of it, and your doing the same to Gohan." she smirked walking in the door. Goku shook his head "Ranma has his hands full there." 

Done, done and done! another chapter ready! 

Next chapter! ranma finally makes it to kais world and the nerima bunch find akane! how is she to explain ;wince; ranmas death?! 

Ja Ne! 

imortis 


	6. Chapter VI

Avenging Spirits VI   
by   
imortis 

Ranma frowned looking at the little bitty planet that sat up above snake way and idlly munched on the last of the three fruits he had taken "what kind of master would live on such a dinky little thing?" He blinked looking behind him and scowled seeing the giant snake he had passed coming down the path. He crossed his arms watching it come and just glared at it as it reared up over top of him. It blinked at him for a moment before snapping out suddenly and swallowed him whole. 

It started to slither away when a hole was blasted in its side and Ranma hopped out and back onto the path. He raised his hand and sent a burst of power flying at its head. He turned away as it slowly stopped writhing about and sank below the clouds. He sighed jumping strait up at the planet and grunted in surprise when he landed badly. He grunted picking himself up and started walking around, and big sweated seeing the tiny car that was parked on the road he had seen on the other side. He looked from the car to the house and shrugged it off, why not. 

Ranma walked up to the house blinking when something hit him hard enough to destroy his balance and he slammed into the ground. He grunted pushing himself up slowly and glared at the monkey that was staring at him from the tree behind him. He snorted blowing it off and knocked. 

He waited for a minute before knocking again, louder. This time he could hear movement coming from the house "hold on a second! Don't go away I'm answering!" a voice said cheerfully. Ranma blinked at the stupid come back and the snickering as the door was opened "hi, are you King Kai? I came to..." he stopped when he blinked at him. "Are you good at jokes?" Ranma blinked at that for a minute making him snort in disgust "I see your not, so why are you here?" he asked crossing his arms. 

Ranma blinked "I've come to ask you for training King Kai, I need to be a lot stronger so I can fight the guys that are coming to destroy my home!" King Kai blinked at him almost uncomprehendingly before scratching at his head "so whats so special about you? Why should I teach you?" he asked looking him up and down. Ranma gripped his fists "because! If I don't fight, my wife and my daughter will die! All my friends!" he pleaded. He frowned rubbing his chin "tell you what, I'll train you, if you can make me laugh." Ranma looked at him twitching heavily.   


Two months later ranma finally broke him down when he told him the story of how ChiChi turned into a scary monster when Goku had accidently forgot to tell her that he was inviting a few friends over for dinner "and then he said, but ChiChi, we're hungry!" he finished imitating Gokus voice. King Kai broke down and started laughing. 

Ranma sighed in relief sinking to the floor, he never thought it would be so hard to get someone to train you. King Kai laughed for a minute longer before sobering "alright, you made me laugh, come this way." Ranma smiled in relief following him around the house and stood ready for what ever he was going to show him. "Bubbles!" He blinked looking confused as the monkey appeared standing before them. "I want you to catch Bubbles." he said smiling. Ranma blinked at him for a minute and he nodded "this is a test, catch Bubbles." he stated simply not budging an inch. 

Ranma scratched at the back of his head for a second before pouncing for the little monkey. He grunted darting out of the way and Ranma hit the ground hard "fast little bugger." he grumped getting up and took off after the thing, almost as easy as a man chasing down a car. He grunted stopping after passing King Kai twice and grunted pulling his shirt off. King Kai blinked when it hit the ground with a loud thump, followed by his boots. 

He laughed a little grinning as he stretched "there! Thats much better!" he said grinning. King Kai picked up his shirt "you've worn weighted clothes the whole time." he mused. Ranma nodded continuing to stretch. He grinned letting the clothes glow before throwing them back "put them back on." he said and Ranma cried out when its much greater weight knocked him to the ground. He groaned softly picking it up slowly and pulled it on "heavy dude." he grunted and smirked when Kai snickered.   


After four days of getting no where chasing after the annoying little monkey, Ranma stood still and thought hard on his problem. He sat down and enhaled deeply closing his eyes. King Kai blinked looking at him curious to find out what he was doing. He gapped a little when he started glowing bright blue, the aura looked flattened and dull for a while, but as time went by, it started to rise and flair slowly. 

After three days of watching ranma he understood what he was doing, Ranma used his energy to boost his movements and was aclimizing his chi to the world, that would allow him to ajust physically a lot easier. He nodded smiling "I think I like this boy." he said smirking. He blinked when Ranma jumped to his feet, his aura disappearing. 

He looked wide eyed with surprise when, instead of taking off after bubbles again, he started performing katas, he nodded in aproval, liking the boy even more, he thought all he could teach him was the attacks, but he saw now that he could go beyond that and teach this young man the forms as well, he was starting to get excited. 

Ranma grinned heavily looking at the little monkey laying in the grass watching him "get ready monkey man, your times here." he said firmly. He blinked at him for a second before jumping back seeing him start to walk his way.   
He turned about and bolted. Ranma grinned tensing up and darted after him. King Kai nodded even more excited, his speed was almost a match for Bubbles fastest speed, and that was darn fast. 

Bubbles shouted back at the man picking up the speed and shouted louder seeing that he was keeping up with him "your going down monkey man!" he bellowed scaring him into running faster, Ranma chuckled darting off to the left and grinned lunging for him when he shot at him on his original course, Ranma laughed bouncing into a flip and took off in another direction. 

King Kai grinned watching the young man run his monkey ragged for three hours before he got him as he rounded the house. Ranma grinned coming back over to king kai holding the panting animal before him "I caught him." he nodded smiling "that you did, now, wheres that blasted cricket." Ranma started twitching when he started hunting around the house for something.   


Akane smiled softly as she watched Gohan and Ranko fighting, it took Gohan a good two months to complete all of the homework ChiChi had brought her son and in that time Ranko was used to the weight put on her and was excited to get started playing with Gohan. Both Goku and Piccolo were standing next to her watching the two fight "its almost like watching two martial arts masters fighting from a long way off." Bulma comented passing the popcorn to ChiChi. 

She nodded "Gohan is enjoying this so much, their such good friends!" she said happily. Akane nodded then blinked when the cell phone at her side rang "helloo?" she said cheerfully then froze "oh, hi Mother, no.... theres a good reason Ranma can't answer his cell phone. Why? Because he's in a place where.... his cell phone doesn't work! Ya. We haven't seen him in almost nine months now Mom. I know its rude... but.... Ranma has a very good reason for not calling anyone." 

She jumped a little looking freaked "your coming here. Right now. Thats... not necessary, really, we're fine, we're spending time with Ranmas friends. Well, yes I know we've been gone nine months, but- well- you see... Ok, see you in an hour." she finished in defeat. She scowled slightly hanging up her cell phone "oh man, how am I going to tell Ranmas Mother he's dead?" she said crossing her arms. "You didn't tell anyone?!" Bulma exclaimed. 

Akane looked at her dead panned "if I'd told anyone Ranma had been killed my Father would start looking to get me married to someone else, my adoptive Amazon Mother would insist I marry the one that beat Ranma, my Mother in law would try to kill me for letting her son die, then insist that Ranko go home with them because its obvious we can't keep her safe, my Father in law will insist that only he could properly train her and demand he take her on a training trip for her own good. This coming from the man that tied Ranma up and tossed him in a pit of starving cats rapped in fish when he was six, thinking it interesting agility training." 

They blinked at her for a minute "thats stupid." Piccolo said finally. Akane looked at him dead pan "you think so? If they find out you killed Ranma they'll insist I marry you. Then come home and be a properly demure house wife." They twitched at that "fat chance of that happening." he growled. Akane nodded "no offence but your not my type either. This is the worst thing that could happen." she said scrubbing at her head. Goku smiled "it can't be that bad." he said comfortingly. 

Akane looked at him "Ranma stayed with you so long because he didn't want to come home right away, he knew his old man would bitch at him for learning from someone else, and he did, he bitched about how Ranma must have gone soft learning from you, and continued to even after Ranma whiped his ass every morning." she shook her head looking annoyed as hell before looking at the two kids, they were layed out on the ground panting tiredly at the sky. 

She chuckled warmly standing up and walked over to them "did you have fun playing honey?" she asked warmly picking her up. She nodded beaming even though she had a black eye forming "I like Gohan a lot Mommy!" she said blissfully. She nodded kissing her forehead "yes, he is a very special boy honey." she said scrubbing at Gohans head when he sat up. 

He grinned up at her "Rankos a very good fighter dad!" he said to Goku when he picked him up and put him on his shoulders "you fought well Gohan, shes a good opponent and you did well." he said tickling him a little before bending down and kissed Rankos forehead "your amazing little one, your Dads going to be so proud when he comes back, you'll see!" 

"Where exactly did he go anyways?" a voice behind them asked and they blinked turning around to look at the small group of people standing there watching them. Goku smiled "you must be Ranmas family." he said. Nabiki snorted "what was your first clue?" she asked smirking. Akane scowled at her. 

Kasumi blinked looking at Piccolo "oh my, are you eating well?" she asked concerned. He blinked a her and she took his hand checking his pulse "your all green, are you eating right?" Everyone face faulted "ah, no, Kasumi, thats his natural coloration, Piccolo is different from the rest of us." Akane said smiling. Piccolo snorted pulling away from her. "What are you?" Nabiki asked him curiously. He gritted his teeth and looked mean "I'm the one that killed Ranma." he growled darkly. 

All of them froze at that and Akane hit him "thanks a lot! I was hoping to break it to them a lot better then that!" she shouted in his ear. He growled at her before turning away "what does he mean Akane Saotome?!?!" Nodoka shreeked at her. Akane winced "well... you see.... Gokus Brother showed up at Master Roshis house and told us how Gokus an alien and he was supposed to be some evil monster but since he hit his head as a kid he forgot and hes good so his Brother got pissed and tried to take Gohan here instead and they tried to stop him." 

She looked at her hands "he beat both Ranma and Goku hands down, he broke a few of Ranmas ribs when he got one hit in, after he came to he took off after him intending to get Gohan back from him. Piccolo here had a score to settle with the evil alien so desided to help them, even after Goku arrived to help they still couldn't beat him, so Ranma held him down so they could blast him to death. Ranma died in the effort." she didn't look up for a minute. 

"Why didn't you return home? It was Ranmas idea to take you to see his sensei, Ranko should have been home with her family in this horrible time!" Nodoka said scoldingly. Akane looked bulligerent "Ranko was right were she wanted to be, weren't you honey?" 

She nodded "I like Gohan, Mommy said I could play with him!" she said happily. Gohan smiled tiredly from Gokus head. "You like him a lot dear?" Soun asked interested. Genma nodded coming forward to look at Gohan "they like each other Tendo, its looking better then when her parents met." he suggested. Akane handed Ranko to Nabiki when the two started asking Goku about how rich he was. Akane took the sword Nodoka held out for her and unsheathed it. Both Fathers shuttered hearing steel leaving its sheath and bolted as Akane chased after them howling like a valkyrie enraged "don't even think about it!!!" 

When she came back Nodoka patted her shoulder in aproval taking the sword back "Akane dear, I want you to come home, Ranko needs to be around her family right now." Nodoka said firmly not entertaining refusal. Akane took her daughter back "no." Nodoka nodded smiling and started to tell her what she had planned when the refusal she didn't exspect registered "what?" she asked. 

Akane nodded "in three months the people responsible for sending that man to earth are going to arrive and try to blow up the world, we need to be here so we can fight them." she said seriously. They blinked at her "your kidding right?" Nabiki said dumbly. Nodoka looked firm "Ranko is coming home Akane! We're not letting you endanger her by taking her to fight some evil aliens!" she said firmly. 

Akane looked at her stonily "Ranko, do you want to help Mommy fight the bad guys who took Daddy from you?"   
They blinked at her for a second as Ranko nodded sharply "yes! Payback for Daddy!" she said sternly. Nodoka looked disaproving along with Soun and Genma "why would you ask Ranko what she wants? She's only four years old and we know better! And I want to thank you for not bringing her home so we could celebrate her birthday!" she added glaring. 

Akane gritted her teeth at them "look, I and my daughter are right where we want to be, we owe these bastards for Ranmas death, and we're going to be there to help. I don't care what you feel about this, we're doing it." They looked at her for a minute before Nodoka sniffed looking set "get your things, we're going home." she said simply, daring her to say no. 

Before Akane could start growling Piccolo beat her to it "she's not going anywhere. She's going to help us beat these guys." he growled at them dangerously. They flinched a little from the look in his eyes "he right, Ranma would have said the same thing, both Ranko and Akane need more training before their ready to help us save the world. Heck, even Gohan is going to be fighting with us." 

They blinked at the two men and the little boy on Gokus head "Your letting them endanger your son?" Nodoka asked ChiChi frowning sharply. She blinked then glared at her "I don't like it, but I except the fact that my baby is the inheiritor of his Fathers warrior nature, he also inheirited mine because my Father is the Ox King. I myself am a fighter, not as good as my husband or his friends but good enough. My son has a duty to the world to use the power he gained from his parents to help protect us, Rankos the same way, she comes from at least two generations of warriors as well as the fact that she is a Sayjin like Ranma and her Mother." 

Nodoka looked at them like they were crazy "I knew it, Ranma was running around with a bad crowd and it killed him!" she declaired tearfully. Before anyone could protest a shout came from above them and Krillin grinned landing with a box in his hands "I got them all Goku! Me and Yamcha have been searching for the Dragon Balls for the last two months, now we can wish Ranma back to life!" he said cheerfully. All of them looked happy at that "you can bring my boy back to life?!" Nodoka asked excited. He nodded "of course, with the Dragon Balls we can summon the eternal dragon Shinlon and wish him back to life." 

Genma and Soun looked hungry "those balls grant any wish?" Genma asked. He nodded blinking at him "of course." he said blinking. He shouted in anger when he snatched the box from him and opened it excitedly "I wish I was cured!" he shouted joyously. Akane snarled grabbing the box from him and gave it back to Krillin before dragging the man off behind a building. All of them winced when the sounds of a woman screaming and torture came to them "if he hurt her I'll kick his ass." ChiChi said angrily. 

Nodoka snorted "thats the sound Genma makes when someone hurts him." she said in contempt. They blinked at the definitely female sounds before Akane came back looking sated "lets tie up panda boy."   


Ranma blinked looking up from his meditations when King Kai came over to him "Ranma, I thought you would want to know, your friends have the Dragon Balls, their ready to wish you back to life." he said. Ranma blinked "but I'm not ready to go yet, I haven't finished learning what you can teach me." he protested. 

He nodded "I know, thats why I thought you would want to talk to them, kind of like on a telephone." he smirked. "How?" Ranma asked excited. He motioned him over "put your hand on my shoulder, and we'll contact them telepathically. This will take a minute." 

Akane blinked looking up as they finished gathering the Dragon Balls together when someone shouted at them. They all jumped "what was that?!" Gohan exclaimed "its me guys, Ranma, I'm speaking to you from the spirit realm!" he said grinning. They gasped "are you alright Ranma?!" Nodoka asked fearfully. 

"Mom? What are you doing there? You better not be bugging Akane about her training! I intrusted Goku with their safety and if I know sensei he's taking it seriously. Oh ok, guys, I'm not ready to come back yet, I'm training with The Legendary Grandmaster, King Kai. My training isn't complete so if you wish me back it'll be no good. We have three months to work with and I'm sure I can master it in a week or two, I'll call you when I'm ready, take care of my family Master Goku, I miss you honey, you won't believe how frustrated I am, even King Kai is starting to look attractive, scary. Ranko honey?" he asked. 

Ranko bounced happily "yes Daddy?!" she called grinning. He chuckled "I figured out how to beat that tail weakness so you don't have to worry about some mean old guy pulling your tail anymore, so you get to keep it. I love you, oh, I gotta go guys, this is kind of long distance. Don't use the Dragon Balls until I call you ok?" 

They blinked after a minute of silence before krillin shrugged "I guess he knows best." he said cheerfully. Nodoka jumped him "no! Wish him back now!!" she shouted in his face. He shouted in fright hiding the balls. Akane pulled her off him "its ok Mother, he's coming home in three months." she said calmingly. Nodoka blinked at her "how can you be so calm?! Ranmas on some hellish spirit world, who knows what their doing to him?! We don't even know if that really was Ranma!" she shouted almost histarical. 

Cologne snorted after putting her to sleep "Saotome seems to have become a little unstable in her grief." Soun comented. Genma appeared "she may be right, how do we know that was the boy? It could have been the demon holding him captive trying to keep us from saving him. We should use the balls now!" he declaired lunging for them. Piccolo appeared and glared at the sudden statue "if you touch those balls your going to be meeting Ranma in the most painful way I ever thought up to kill Goku here." 

He quivered slumping to the ground fainting. Akane chuckled "hey, its good to have you around Piccolo, want to come home with me?" she teased. Nabiki chuckled at her "so how bad is it?" she asked. Akane looked grim "pretty bad, that guy they killed was a horribly strong opponent." she said softly. Nibiki looked grim "do you think you can win?" she asked. 

All of them nodded firmly "we have to, if we don't we die." Goku said shortly. Cologne nodded grimly "then I think maybe I should add something to your training." she said softly. She looked at Akane "come along, I'll show you and you can teach it to them."   


AUTHORS RANT!!!! 

chapter seven! ... oh wait, this is six....... 

anyways! done with six! would have posted it a week ago but no! i had no time to work throguh it! i have the first two chapters of another fic i've worked on (with proofreading!) that i ment to finish and post but they are on hold as well. 

next chapter!! the completion of training! the arrival of the evil saiyjins! and ranma gets some retrobution neko style! 

imortis 


	7. Chapter VII

Avenging Spirits VII   
by   
imortis 

Ranma looked up at his master when he came out into the yard and nodded blinking at him "I feel its time Ranma. You've learned everything I can teach you and frankly, I can't think of any other reason to keep you here." he said shrugging. Ranma looked at him "how long until the aliens arrive?" he asked softly. He blinked at him "well, lets just see now." he turned to the left and twitched his antenna a little then jumped "oh my gosh! They'll be there in five hours!" he exclaimed in shock. Ranma jumped up and put his hand on his shoulder "then lets contact them now." he said glaring determined. He nodded twitching his antenna "Akane." 

Akane jerked up in surprise startling everyone she was sparing with. She groaned softly getting back to her feet "Ranma?" she asked looking around "you need to wish me back now Akane, King Kai said the aliens are just a few hours away from arriving there." She gasped in shock looking at the others "the aliens are a few hours away from arriving, and Ranma said its time to wish him back." she said turning about and bolted for the main house of the capsule corps compound. She grinned at everyone as she pulled open the box holding the dragon balls "lets hurry up and wish.... Ranma back." Genma said excitedly, then blanched seeing Piccolo watching him closely. 

Akane looked at him before walking out into a clear area and set them down "if you do anything to screw this up Genma I'm going to rip you apart before we all die." she snarled at him darkly. He quivered moving away from them. Krillin came forward and grinned "we call upon the eternal dragon!!" he entoned loudly sparking off a golden light in the balls as the sky darkened black as night. Everyone backed up and gapped as the balls shot into the sky as the great body of the dragon shin long appeared. He stared down at them "you have summoned me." he growled softly. They nodded "we wish that Ranma was alive again." 

It nodded as its eyes flaired brightly for a minute "it is done." he growled slowly before disappearing in a flash of light "so where is he?"   


Ranma blinked looking up and grinned seeing that the halo he had worn since arriving was gone "yes! Now all I gotta do is run god knows how long a road in an hour to get there in time to help." he said cheerfully then looked at King Kai smiling at him "its too bad I can't take anything away with me King Kai, I am honored to have trained with you." he said bowing. 

He smiled patting his back "oh I think you'll be happy with what you take boy, now get going." he said smirking at the changed school name on his back as he darted from his planet to snake way and flashed off into the distance. King Kai whistled softly looking at the tiles from the roads side that were ripped up by his passage "my word Bubbles, that boy is fast!"   


Goku scowled looking at Akane head on "I'm serious Akane, your not coming with us right now, they're coming here to capture a female Saiyjin, thats you and Ranko, let us go in first, if it starts to look bad then come in. But right now we need to keep you away from them." Akane glared at him gripping her fists "If you think your going to make me miss this battle you sadly mistaken Goku, my husband died because he made me stay behind last time!" 

Goku nodded holding up his hands nerviously trying to avoid upsetting her "I know Akane, but if your there then they will be more interested in getting you then fighting us, we have to defeat these guys or the planets going to pay for it, at least if your here then they'll hold off on destroying the planet." 

Akane opened her mouth to yell at him when she felt a soft touch at the back of her neck. She blinked looking up at Piccolo when she fell numb into his arms. He snorted handing her to Genma "if we lose its up to you, Choutsu, stay here with them." The little prince started to protest when Tenshin Han put his hand on his shoulder "your in the second wave, if we're losing big time then you guys come running." he blinked at him before nodding sadly "alright Ten, you just take care of yourself!" Krillin nodded crossing his arms as he looked at Ranko "you stay here with your mother ok?" She pouted at him then grinned knocking him off his feet "oh alright, I'll stay with Mommy." 

Goku nodded in relief "Alright, come on guys, lets get there, race you Gohan!" Gohan laughed taking off into the air after his Father, the others snorted blasting off after the two. Akane glared at Genmas neck since she couldn't move her head "if they live through this the first thing I'm doing is killing Piccolo." She declaired to everyone that stayed. 

Ranko blinked at her curiously "why would you want to kill Uncle Piccolo, Mommy?" Akane looked at her "because he has it coming dear, the same as your Daddy has it coming for doing it to Mommy the first time." Ranko looked wide eyed "your going to kill Daddy?!" she yelped in horror. Akane smiled at her "no dear, I'm just going to beat him up enough to make sure he can't get out of bed for a few weeks."   


Ranma shivered a little as he ran and shook his head "someones thinking either bad thoughts about me, or Akanes thinking good thoughts about me, either way I'd better be careful how I greet her." he chuckled softly flashing off down the road, he was boosting ten feet off the roads surface at speeds even master roshis nimbus cloud couldn't handle. 

He chuckled pushing himself faster, not even noticing the slight flicker of gold about him, especially his hair.   


Goku blinked as he came to a stop and looked around at the wide open plane they were passing through "this is good enough." Piccolo shouted as he arrived and dropped to the ground. He looked at the rest of them as they landed, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. He sighed "lets pray Ranmas become a lot more powerful or we're in big trouble." he grumped looking up and to the south. 

Goku nodded watching the sky grimly "your right, these guys are far more powerful then my brother." he said grimly. The others looked at them wide eyed before looking at each other "big battle." Yamcha translated crossing his arms frowning deeply. All of them jerked looking up hearing a booming sound and glared grimly at the flash of light that was heading for their position. 

The two beings stopped and took form as humanoid looking aliens standing in the air looking down on them "ah, look Napa, Raditz brother is waiting for us." the small one laughed as they floated to the ground. The huge one, Napa, cackled in a deep gravelly voice "He looks just like that chicken weakling." he barked out in amusement. 

Goku gripped his fists glaring at them along with Piccolo "A chicken weakling?!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock. "He's calling that guy they barely beat a chicken weakling!" Krillin hissed back, just as stunned. Gohan looked at his father in worry then gripped his fists standing firmly, like his Father "So, Kakarot, where is this female you have?" the little one asked stepping forward. 

Goku snorted "if you know about her, then you know that she died with Raditz." he snapped out. He nodded "and I also know that you have something called dragon balls which you must have used by now to bring her back to life. We want her and we want the dragon balls." 

Goku stood there looking uncooperative "Ranma isn't back yet, and the dragon balls won't be seen for the next year." he answered truthfully. They blinked at him. Napa glared stomping towards him "tell us where they are you third class no body!" he comanded angrily. Goku looked up at him emotionlessly not saying a thing. Napa growled raising his hand "you want to act like a bitch then I'll beat you like one!" he growled holding his hand palm out. 

Goku smirked slightly and flashed his hands forward. Napa grunted bending double from the blow then shouted in pain when he was smashed off his feet by a knee thrust. The small one laughed at his much larger compainion as he landed near him "pathetic Napa, letting down your guard enough to let a low level Saiyjin take you down." 

Piccolo looked at Goku curiously as he came abreast of him "My arms numb." he murmured softly to him. He nodded looking grimer "You'll pay for that you little bastard!!" Napa roared jumping back to his feet. Goku and Piccolo dropped into a fighting stance "So you want to double team me huh?! You stupid fools! I was the comanding general of all of Vegetas armies! I'm the second strongest Saiyjin in the universe!!" he bellowed angrily. 

Goku snorted "Why do you insist on talking so much?!" he shouted back insultingly. He smirked when Piccolo looked at him nerviously "Are you insane?!" He hissed at him. Goku smiled slightly "This is something Ranma taught me, get him as mad as you can ok?" 

The two looked up suddenly and darted in different directions as Napa launched himself at them and he laughed following Goku. Goku grinned darting around and hit him in the stomach as hard as he could as Piccolo appeared pounding him in the back of the neck "I guess this is a dark day for all Saiyjins, all three of them." Goku taunted. 

Napa stood back up and roared enraged as he fired a huge blast at them. He grinned "now Piccolo, the twin dragon!" he shouted darting to the side at an angle. Piccolo blinked, then nodded doing the same. Napa roared darting at them as they quickly circled him, slapping him in the face every now and then as they taunted him. "Napa! Stop!" the little one shouted suddenly understanding. 

Napa stopped and blinked at the red swirling energy wavering off of him just as the two hit him again. He bellowed in shock as he was hit with super cold punches "Twin Heavenly Dragons Ascending Wave!!!" Goku and Piccolo shouted loudly launching their fists into the air. 

Napa blinked as a vortex of power suddenly burst around him and he was ripped up off the ground. Both Goku and Piccolo moved away watching as the rest of them gapped "this is why you had us training in that move for two months?!" Piccolo shouted in shock. Goku nodded grinning "I'll be surprised if he can stand when it lets him go!" he laughed looking at the gapping Saiyjin off to the side. 

He crossed his arms "Leave our planet who ever you are!" he comanded as the vortex disapated and Napa slammed into the ground, hard. They watched him lay there for a minute before slowly raising his hand. He painstakingly pushed himself upto his knees and panted softly shaking in exhaustion. 

He looked up at his friend "Vegeta.... I can't...." he fell back to the ground helplessly. Goku looked at the man as he stared down at his fallen friend before he smirked. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed it to Napa "one more chance." 

Both Goku and Piccolo gasped moving back as the beaten man gulped the green liquid and laughed standing up quickly "I feel much better." he laughed pounding his fists together before sneering at Goku "That was inpressive Kacarot, you are indeed a Saiyjin, but now you die!" Both warriors dropped into a fighting stance waiting grimly 

"This doesn't look good." Yamcha hissed softly. Vegeta laughed holding up his hand "hold on Napa, you've already been beaten once, lets let the Cybamen play, how many do we have left?" Napa blinked "six I think, ya, six, I remember now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another little bottle and grinned holding it up "they're left over from that last mission we used them on, they were quite energetic."   


Akane had been glaring at the wall for the last twenty minutes, since she couldn't do anything else, she was getting pretty good at it. She blinked when the tv went on and looked wide eyed hearing what the reporter was saying "our sky copter has just now arrived on the scene and it seems that the earth defenders are facing off against two beings, rather scary looking ones I must say." the reporter said as the camera panned across the two armored villians. 

Akane started growling to herself seeing them just stand there "what the hell are they doing?! Where the hell is Ranma?!" she yelled angrily. Ranko hopped a bit sitting next to her "the big one looks like someone beat him up." she said grinning. Akane blinked and nodded "so why is he still standing Honey?" 

She shook her head starting to bounce again "I don't know, but don't worry Mommy! When Daddy gets there everything will be ok!" she said beaming. Akane looked a her and smiled "if I could move I would hug you and kiss you and rub your head. But I can't so I'll just talk about it." 

Both of them looked back at the screen when the reporter yelped "it seems these two menacing aliens have... called in their own varsion of little green men to attack our defenders!" All of them blinked and gapped in horror at the monsters that were on the screen "what the hell?" 

Akane growled "I thought there was only supposed to be two of them?" she snarled. Ranko looked at the screen wide eyed before blinking at Chichi who was nawing on the pillow beside her in fear "don't worry Auntie! They just look scary! I could beat them!" she said looking dignified. Akane nodded smiling as she rapped her arms around her "yes they are dear, even Yamcha could take them." she said seeing Yamcha attack.   


Ranma blinked as he passed the street sweeper and grinned as it was snatched up off the road by his passage and sent over the side with a muffled shreek of fear. He chuckled twirling slightly as he went and boosted faster down the road. 

He looked up feeling something and jerked feeling a power flash as it appeared in this dimension. He blinked realizing what that meant, one of his friends was dead. He glared feircely pushing himself faster, the sound barrier exsploded away from him sending tornados ripping up from the cloud banks.   


Everyone sat on the couch in horror watching the cloud of smoke slowly disapate to reveal the hole where Yamcha had been standing a minute before, caught in a terrible struggle with the green monstrocity. Bulma quivered slightly leaning forward "wha- where did... they go?!" she exclaimed in fear. 

Akane looked down gritting her teeth "a Kamakazi. Theres no defence against that." Genma said grimly in a soft voice. Bulma started shaking as the facts slowly started coming clear to her. "Shut up Genma, just keep quiet!" Nodoka hissed at him feircely moving over to help comfort the suddenly sobbing girl. 

Akane snarled softly grinding her teeth as the fighters all over came their shock and attacked. Ranko gripped her moms arm as the camera showed Gohan fighting one of them "oh my... don't get hurt Gohan!" Chichi pleaded. Ranko thrust her fist into the air "kill it Gohan!!"   


Goku glared around the field as Piccolo incenerated Gohans opponent and nodded seeing that they had killed them all and shouted in warning as Napa burst into motion and launched himself at Tenshin han, the little one had recognized Piccolo and told him to not kill him so he desided to kill the rest. Goku flashed over with Piccolo and   
Krillin seeing how badly Ten was being trampled. 

Napa laughed dodging Piccolo and slapped Krillin into Gohan as he turned his attention on Goku fully. Goku grunted flashing in to the attack and rapidly blocked the pile drivers as he launched his own against him then grinned jumping strait up as Piccolo arrived and slammed right into him knocking them to the ground. 

Piccolo grinned visciously snapping his tail up "hit him now!" he bellowed seeing Napa freeze. Goku, Gohan and Krillin started charging up their strongest blasts glaring grimly.   


Ranma winced feeling the flash of another power appearing and grinned grimly pleased when he spotted the building suddenly and knew that he would be there real soon, he just prayed Akane hadn't joined the fight. He blinked flipping about and sent up huge amount of wind and dust as he came to a halt in front of the group of people standing in the doorways looking at him in shock. 

He hurried into the building and spotted Yamcha and Ten standing there grimly "how bad is it?" he asked grimly. They looked him over "you look a lot different then Goku said you looked." Yamcha said finally. Ranma shrugged that off "they are extremely powerful, be careful." Ten said closing his eyes. Ranma nodded and bounced over to Kami seeing him appear "lets go!" he exclaimed. 

Ranma blinked when he could see again and looked at Mr Popo "hurry Ranma, Piccolo is hurt badly." Kami said starting to stumble. Ranma nodded dashing for the edge of the look out and dove off the side. Kami blinked looking after him "did you see that Mr Popo?" he asked blinking. 

Mr Popo blinked after the young man "his hair looked like it wanted to change colors Kami." he said looking confused. Kami nodded "I wonder what that means?" he asked then gritted his teeth in pain falling to his knees "Kami!"   


Goku quickly ran to where Napa dropped Piccolo and pulled him away from the man as Gohan and Krillin started firing blasts at him as quickly as they could. Piccolo waved him off pulling himself back to his feet shakily and growled standing strait "you were supposed to hit him, not me." he grumped. 

They looked sheepish "I see you realized that pulling our tails does not work on us." Vegeta cackled at them as Napa stood gloating at them "you weaklings can't beat me! Just tell us where the girl is!" he snarled. Goku gritted his teeth about to tell him off when he stiffened up looking deeply shocked. 

He jerked his head to the left and gapped along with Piccolo who looked just as shocked. Krillin blinked then did the same as Gohan grabbed him "Krillin! Its him! Its Uncle Ranma! He's back! Oh wow!!" he cheered bouncing up and down exstatically. 

Goku nodded "your right Gohan, its him, but how could he have become so powerful in a year?!" he exclaimed in awe. Piccolo nodded smirking grimly "looks like the cavalry has arrived." he chuckled crossing his arms. Napa and Vegeta blinked looking at the four of them "what the hell are you talking about?! I don't see anyone!" Napa shouted having had enough of their behavior. 

Goku grinned at him "just you wait Napa, when Ranma gets here your going to pay for what you've done!" he shouted gripping his fists. Gohan cheered again dancing with Krillin as Vegeta picked up the scouter he had disgaurded earlier "whats it say Vegeta? Are our psychic play things trying to trick us?" Napa asked a little nerviously. 

Vegeta ignored him as he scanned for any new comers and stood stiffly when it came back with its findings. He gapped in shock "whats it say Vegeta?" Napa asked again. Vegeta looked at him gripping his fists "Napa, hurry up and finish them! The power level coming towards us is nine thousand!!" 

Napa almost stepped back in shock "what?! But.. Thats my power level!" he shouted in shock. Vegeta glared "finish them before they have a chance to join him!!" he bellowed. He nodded "what about the turkey?!" he exclaimed. Vegeta grinned "he doesn't matter, I realize now where I have seen his kind before. Yes, he is one of the people of Namek. I had always heard the stories of the power balls of Namek and when we came here to find the dragon balls what do we find?" 

Napa chuckled "a Namek. So we just go back to the roost to find the dragon balls." he laughed understanding. He nodded grinning as Napa started forward "you hear that Namek? Looks like we don't need you anymore."   


Everyone looked confused at the tv screen watching the fight in bewilderment "for some reason earths defenders seem to be celebrating for some reason we can't see, a minute ago they started cheering and looking out of the range of the camera, Mr Yatcherobi, what are they doing?" the reporter asked as the tv showed the fat man eating like a pig . 

He stopped for a second and looked dignified "for a while now, one of our team has been absent. As you all know, he was killed while battling the alien that brought these two monsters to earth. We have, through our great means, found a way to bring him back to this dimension. More then likely, he's finally come home." 

Nodoka clasped her hands together excitedly "is Ranma back!?" she exclaimed looking at Akane pleadingly. Akane nodded smiling happily hugging her exstatic Daughter, she had hopped into her arms a minute ago cheering "yes, I can feel him, hes like a sun now!" she murmured looking awed. 

Ranko nodded beaming "Daddy is the greatest fighter on earth!" she cheered hopping. Akane nodded hugging her close as the others cheered "where is he then?" Chichi asked worried still watching the tv. She cried out in fear as the giant raised his hand and launched a blast at Gohan and Krillin grinning evilly. 

Suddenly Piccolo and Goku appeared in its path and they all cried out as the screen blanked "oh my god!" the reporter exclaimed seeing the screen fuzz over for a minute "stay calm people! Were trying to get the reception back!" he yelled looking paniced himself. The scene came back suddenly and they cried out in horror seeing both   
Piccolo and Goku layed out on the ground bleeding heavily. 

Gohan was crying as he held onto his fathers head, Krillin was trying to staunch the blood that was pouring from Piccolos chest. Chichi grabbed ahold of Bulma, crying softly as Goku reached out weakly for Piccolo. He slumped to the ground unmoving. 

They watched in sick horror as the body disappeared and Napa grabbed up Goku by his neck. They watched fearfully as he held him up cackling at the two remaining fighters still on their feet "Goku!" Chichi sobbed clutching to a sobbing Bulma. 

Akane blinked in fear when the man threw him away grinning at the two "thats it! I'm not sitting here and waiting!!" Akane bellowed angrily jumping up. She ran out the door with Ranko and Choutsu on her tail. Everyone watched the TV fearfully.   


Ranma snarled feeling one of the large powers he was heading for disappear and at the same time felt Kami fade from his senses, Piccolo was gone. 

What was scaring him was that he could feel how weak Goku had suddenly become, more importently, he could feel Akane heading for the battle field. He boosted faster and blinked seeing a barn near him exsplode as he passed.   


Akane screamed enraged as she slammed into the mouintainous giant knocking him away from a dodging Gohan as Ranko landed along with Choutsu. "Ranko!" Gohan shouted fearfully. Akane darted back over to them as Napa stood up looking wide eyed, wiping the blood off his lip "another female Vegeta!!" he exclaimed. Vegeta nodded deeply pleased "take care of those idiots, I'll handle her!" he declaired. 

Napa held up a hand looking at the three small people "but Vegeta! Its a female child!" he said deeply pleased. Vegeta looked and grinned wider "capture the girl and killed them!" he shouted launching himself at Akane. Ranko stood her ground firmly as Gohan grabbed her hand bolting "come back here you little twerp!" Napa shouted. 

Ranko pulled gohan up short and whirled around to meet Napa. He grinned evilly holding his hands out for her. Ranko screamed suddenly and launched a huge blast directly into his face knocking him off his feet. Ranko grabbed up Gohan and bolted. 

Akane grinned rapidly fending off Vegetas playful attack for a minute before launching a blast at him and boosted away. He laughed making it burst apart "don't fight your fate woman! Your the last of our races females, our future is in your hands!" he called chasing after. Akane snorted in annoyance at him and darted back in for another attack. 

Vegeta growled in annoyance and landed a stunning blow to her stomach doubling her over. Akane gapped in shock feeling her body freeze up from the massive blow and fell to the ground in pain. Choutsu appeared and blasted Vegeta in the face stalling him out long enough to drag Akane over to Goku who was regaining consciousness. 

He looked up as the other three arrived and flung blasts at the prince. Napa roared appearing and smashed Gohan into the side of the boulder they were behind and wrenched Ranko up by her hair making her scream in fright. 

Krillin jumped back as light flaired in his hand. Before he could throw it, a small burst of ki slammed him into the side of the rock stunning him.   


Everyone cried out in fear seeing Krillin slump to the ground and clutched at each other. "Akane!" Soun wailed running about in a panic. Nodoka sat there holding onto Bulmas mother in fear watching the two stand there, Napa still dangling Ranko in the air. She was kicking at him and screaming angrily. 

All of them cried out when he reached down and grabbed her tail up sharply making her silent scream of agony all the more horrible. All of them paused and blinked when a golden blue light flashed past making the screen rock and blinked as something exsploded.   


Ranma roared loudly as he arrived having heard his daughters pain and slammed into Napa harder then a moon hits a planet. 

When the light faded they saw Ranma standing there holding his daughter on one arm, the other.... the other was buried in Napas chest upto his elbow.   


Everyone gapped in shock seeing the blood clinging to the hand that was showing through the back of Napas chest plate, five glowing claws topped his fingers. 

The scene cut to another camera and they gasped in shock seeing the rage on Ranmas face as he looked at the shocked man.   


Ranma looked to his left slowly and fixed Vegeta with an eye, he looked shocked out of his gord "how dare you hit my wife." he snarled deep in his throat. Ranma wrenched his arm from Napas chest and turned to the remains of his friends as he fell to the ground, already dead. 

Ranma set his whimpering daughter on the ground and crouched down pulling a small pouch off his belt. He clucked his tongue at her gently as he offered her something in his closed fist "I have a present for you Bunny." he murmured warmly. She looked up at him still shaking "it hurts Daddy." she sobbed. 

He nodded soothingly stroking her cheek "I know dear, but what I got in my hand will make it better." he murmured softly. She blinked curiously at him. He smiled opening it to show her the senzu bean "put it in your mouth and chew it up Bunny, you'll feel a whole lot better." he murmured lovingly. She took it shaking and popped it into her mouth. 

He smiled when she blinked in surprise after swallowing. She stood up and beamed at him "thank you Daddy!" she said in relief. He nodded hugging her for a minute "I love you Bunny. Now lets make everyone else feel better." he said tickling her gently. She nodded taking the beans he gave her and turned Gohan over, she winced at the blood covering the left side of his face. 

Ranma smiled at Akane watching him and silently took the bean he slipped into her mouth "took you long enough to get here." she growled at him annoyed. He shrugged hugging her when she got up. Ranko giggled as Goku stood up beside them "its good to see you Ranma, you look so much stronger." he said pleased. Ranma nodded looking at him "gather everyone up and head back to Bulmas place." 

He held up his hand to stall out their protests "you can't help me here! All you will be doing is giving him a potential hostage." he said grimly. Akane glared at him feircely for a minute before calming down. Ranma blinked when she grabbed him up and kissed him passionately "a reason for making this quick." she said letting him go. 

She picked up Ranko and took off into the air with the remaining four. Ranma turned back to Vegeta who was sneering at him quietly "aren't we feeling confendent." he sneered. Ranma didn't respond.   


Everyone blinked looking shocked at the TV "why did he send them away Mr Yatchurobi?" the reporter asked softly. Yatchurobi sniffed sitting back from the TV before him "its simple, that alien is dead. You saw how easily he killed the big one for hurting his daughter. The little one has a lot of pain coming for hurting his wife." he looked grimly pleased "we're all safe now, Ranmas on the scene and he looks more then happy to spill blood." 

Nodoka cheered happily hugging Cologne as Genma and Soun danced happily. Chichi and Bulma looked exstatic "Gohans going to be ok!" Chichi cheered wanting to shout gleefully. Bulma waved them quiet "shut up! It looks like their about to start fighting!" she shouted. 

They blinked looking close seeing Vegeta tensing up and they gapped seeing the eletricity that exsploded around him. He floated off the ground sneering at Ranma as he floated there glowing a soft purple. Ranma looked unimpressed as he floated up off the ground himself. 

He gritted his teeth clinching his fists and they gasped in awe as the ground under him colapsed away from him and a tornado flaired up to the side, a blue inferno exsploding out from around him. Ranma hung there surrounded by it for a minute before grinning. Both of them disappeared with a flash of light.   


Akane stopped along with the others feeling the exsplosions of power and looked at Goku who looked grim "I can't just leave him!" she said plantively. Goku frowned at her "can't you feel that? What good can we do there?!" he demanded frowning. 

Akane glared "I won't get in the way, I'll just watch it and help only when he needs it, he saved us! We can at least be there in case this new power of his isn't enough." Goku blinked grimly at her for a minute before nodding "alright, we'll watch from a distance and only go in if he needs us." 

She nodded looking grateful before blasting off.   


Ranma grunted quickly trading lightning fast blows with Vegeta grinning harshly, easily deflecting everyone of his blows and smashed his foot into his face. Vegeta was sent crashing into a rocky out cropping like the ones they had been smashing since this fight started. 

Ranma tensed up and launched ten blasts at the hole he slammed through, flashing off into the sky seeing him flicker away in time. He smirked slightly breaking apart from the panting Saiyjin and landed on top of a pillar across from him "you look like you would rather this fight end soon." he said smirking. 

Vegeta snarled at him for a minute, then grinned "why yes, I do, your not the only one who knows strength boosting techniques." he chuckled darkly as power exsploded around him. Ranma dashed backwards to avoid his blurred attacks. He grunted fighting hard to avoid his hits and pounded him away to get some breathing room. 

Ranma gasped when Vegeta appeared after only a half a second and smashed him through one of the stony out croppings. He cackled staring down at Ranma as he slowly pulled himself out of the rocks "whats wrong boy?! Run out of gas?!" he laughed at him. 

Ranma flew up to one of the pillars and stared at him firmly before raising his arms, fists clinched tightly "aaahhhhh....! Neko-Ken times one!" he roared. Vegeta blinked moving back as the blue inferno surrounding him shook and grew two times bigger before evaporating into his body. The air around him shimmered with pent up power, Ranma crouched down gripping the stone. 

He looked at him and snarled flashing his teeth "my master taught me many things Saiyjin, he taught me how to tap into a power you can't equal." he hissed. Vegeta glared dropping into a fighting stance and Ranma disappeared, making the pillar exsplode away from him. Vegeta flung his fist out where he exspected Ranma to be and cried out when he reappeared slashing down at him from behind. 

Vegeta roared in pain as the back of his armor exsploded away from him in bloody streamers. He whirled around and made everything around them exsplode as he flashed away from the man. He shouted as he looked in front of him and blocked the blow that Ranma sent at him and slammed a blast into his chest knocking him away. 

He turned around and sent blast after blast flying at the ground where he landed before reaching into his ruined armor top and pulled out the remote to his ship looking paniced. He continued blasting away at the spot as he frantically called for his ship. 

He blinked stopping after a minute and grinned seeing Ranma stagger out of the rubble he had been buried in and flashed down at him in a rage. Ranma grunted taking the hit and cried out being slammed into the ground hard by the next one. He tried to get up feeling dazed and cried out when the blasts started coming again and rolled out from under them. 

Ranma roared flashing around the blasts as they came back at him and slammed into Vegeta hard, knocking them both off the their feet. Ranma grunted wincing when he tried to stand back up feeling his broken ribs. "Your powers not so powerful after all!" Vegeta shouted kicking him in the face. Ranma slammed into a rock face and came staggering back out. 

He raised his hand and lunged at him suddenly. Vegeta dodged to the side and roared in pain as he grazed his cheek, smashing him into the ground again. Ranma rolled over slashing out at him and flipped back to his feet weaving. 

Vegeta dodged back and staggered a little. Ranma darted back at him and he cried out in pain as Ranma smashed his fist into his chest. He snarled as they crumpled to the ground together "there. Now I've broken some of your ribs." he ground out panting at the ground. 

"Don't... count me.... out just yet boy..... I can still kill you." he snarled trying to get back up. Ranma gasped in pain trying to push himself back up "my names not boy." he growled. Vegeta blinked at him "what?!" Ranma glared at him "my name is not boy. Its Ranma. Don't ever forget it, because you will see me again." 

Vegeta blinked looking from the slumped warrior before him, to his ship that landed a few seconds ago. He looked between the two for a minute before seeing the others charging towards them. He staggered to his feet and limped towards his ship. 

"Don't let him escape!" Krillin shouted charging up a blast seeing the door shut. He flung it at the thing as it took off into the air. All it did was make it rock as it shot into the atmosphere. Ranma cried out softly when Akane rolled him over. 

He smiled weakly "the only weakness of the advanced neko-ken is that your body doesn't have much protection for when you do get hit." He kissed Akane when she leaned down for it and weakly rapped his arm around Ranko when she hugged him "you did it Ranma." Goku said pleased. 

Ranma shrugged a little and winced in pain "no... problem. The problem is.... either I boost my strength or I boost my speed, one technique sacrifices parts of the other. Oh god I hurt." he gasped. Akane kissed his forehead "its ok Ranma, helps on the way." she said soothingly. 

She looked up seeing a camera crew hurrying towards them and scowled. She glared when they got here "you guys better be sending someone to pick us up." she growled when the man shoved the mike in her face. 

Ranma blinked a few times starting to close his eyes and she shook him making him cry out in pain "don't go to asleep! I will not let you slip into a comma!! You just stay awake until we can get you some help!" she shouted at him firmly. 

Ranma looked at her "Akane. My ribs are busted, and I have rather bad burns all over my body, other then that, I don't think I have a concussion." he said scowling slightly. She scowled back "don't fall asleep." she grumped. Ranma looked at her "is this the sort of thing I can exspect every time I save the world?" he asked annoyed. 

She smiled kissing him gently "no, we're holding off the parade until you can walk without pain." she chuckled softly. He smirked then blinked looking up as a hover vehical with capsule corps on the side landed near them.   


AUTHORS RANTING!! 

chapter seven!! .... ya! chapter seven! done, done, and done! 

so? i know the fight scene was a little simple but..... oh well. ranma and vegeta have clashed! in what way will this change the DBZ continuim? without the rivalry between vegeta and goku, can they possibly get as strong as they were in cannon DBZ?! you bet your ass they can! ya! ranmas here and you just know the hyper pitch of the DBZ series is gonna pick up a lot higher with such a person taking such a large role in the future comings! seeya next time in the conclusion of first arc of this story, Attack of the Saiyajins! 

imortis 


	8. Chapter VIII

Avenging Spirits VIII   
by   
imortis   


Ranma looked up when Goku walked into the room and smiled at him as Gohan popped up beaming with Chichi "are they treating you well uncle?" Gohan asked beaming. Ranma pouted "Akane threatened to tie me to the bed if I get out of it before she says I can." he whined. 

Chichi giggled "well you listen to her Ranma, you were hurt very badly, its amazing you lived!" she said simi scoldingly. Ranma pouted softly at her before looking at Bulma when she walked into the room "thought you would want to know Ranma, we're planning a trip to Namek to see about bringing Yamcha and the others back to life." she said beaming. 

Ranma blinked at her "how? We don't have space travel potential good enough to do that sort of thing." he said blinking. She smiled at him superiorly "maybe not, but I have this!" she looked grand as she pulled a small remote from her pocket "a cell phone, your gonna dial us to Namek." he said deadpan. 

They blinked at him for a moment before Chichi chuckled at her. She glared "no, its the remote control that Napa dropped, its for his ship, the one Vegeta left when he escaped." Ranma blinked in surprise at that and nodded smiling "and you can figure out how to use it?" he asked smiling in interest. 

She scowled at him hitting a button in its middle. All of them blinked when it beeped at her as it exsploded. Ranma looked curious at the small smoke cloud that drifted towards the ceiling "that was interesting, got any balloons?" he asked hopefully. She glared at him angrily. 

Ranma chuckled softly laying back in his hospital bed and looked at the ceiling innocently when they looked at him blinking. They looked curiously at Akane when she walked into the room "what are you doing Ranma? You got that look on your face." she said crossing her arms. 

He smiled cheerily up at her as she leaned over the bed "why nothing at all love, they want to find a way to bring the others back to life." he said smiling at her warmly. She blinked at him then smiled sitting beside his bed "thats great! But I thought Piccolo had to be alive for that to happen?" 

Goku nodded frowning "he does, Bulma thinks we can go to Piccolos home planet and see if they have dragon balls of their own. That was a good idea until Bulma accidently blew up our only chance to get there." he added rolling his eyes. Ranma nodded smirking at the window "I think he has an idea." he said grinning. They blinked looking out the window and blinked curiously at Mr Popo standing in the window looking at them. 

Bulma blinked walking over and started talking to him as Ranma pulled Akane closer "can I get up?" he asked plantively kissing her. She grinned "I don't know if thats enough of an incentive." she said grinning. Ranma pouted at her "come on love, unless you have a way to make my ribs heal quicker thats all I can give you." he whined softly. 

Both blinked looking up when bulma walked over "a gift from Mr Popo, I have to get going, he thinks he knows where to find the ship Kami came to earth in." she beamed hopping off. Gohan looked excited hopping after her. 

Ranma blinked looking at the bean Bulma handed to Akane and grinned when she offered it to him "what will you give me for this?" she asked leaning close. Ranma grinned looking her in the eyes "I haven't seen you in a year, believe me, you will be happy." 

Akane grinned dropping it into his mouth and he smirked chewing it up. Ranma looked at Goku seeing him start to follow Gohan and Bulma from the room "hang back Goku, in a few days you and me gotta get together so I can teach you and Akane the things I've learned." Goku looked pleased coming back into the room "really? Thats great! Why in a few days?" he asked curiously. Ranma blinked at him dead pan "do you gotta ask?" 

Goku blinked watching Akane help him dress. "What?" he asked curiously. Both Ranma and Akane looked at him for a minute before looking at Chichi when he blushed "geez." Ranma said shaking his head. Chichi blushed herself "Gokus very focused, he can't think of anything but what he's doing at the time." she said looking away. Ranma looked at her arching an eye brow at her "we gotta do something about that." he said shaking his head. Goku looked at him cluelessly. 

Akane nodded "I guess its because Chichis human, god knows Saiyjins are oblivious." she said shaking her head. Chichi blinked at her in surprise "what are you talking about?" Ranma shook his head grabbing his shirt out of the closet they had put his stuff in and smirked tossing it to goku. He grunted in shock catching it "this weighs ten times what mine does!" he exclaimed. 

Ranma nodded "King Kai made them for me, his names on the back." he chuckled pulling his pants on. He grinned looking at the door hearing a squeel of pleasure and laughed catching ranko when she bolted into the room happily seeing him stand up after pulling his boot on "hey there bunny, how have you been?" he asked smiling. 

She grinned happily hugging him "I'm happy your better daddy!" she said exstatically. He nodded walking across the room and smirked draping his shirt over her and she squawked in shock trying to pull free of it. 

He smiled kissing her face when she did "what have you been up to Love Bunny?" he asked setting her down. She beamed "I've been playing with Gohan at Uncle Gokus house!" 

Ranma nodded kissing her face again "you want to go see what Mommy's doing with Auntie?" he asked putting her down. She nodded happily bouncing off. "What is Akane doing?" Goku asked curiously. Ranma hooked an arm around Gokus shoulder looking at him strangely "come on man, tell me the truth, what the heck is up with you two?" 

He shook his head walking him from the room making the doctors that passed look at them blinking wide eyed "you two have got to have the driest relationship I've ever seen, besides my parents and thats because mom hates pop. Whats up dude? Aren't you interested in chichi?" Goku blinked at him cluelessly as they walked down the hall "what do you mean? I love Chichi." he protested. 

Ranma nodded "ya, thats why you only have one son and Chichis so tense from not having sex in years. Akane and I haven't made love in thirteen months and we're dying to find a bed. Whats your problem dude?" 

Goku blushed crimson "well.... uh....." he looked around "I don't know." Ranma nodded leading him down another hall making him blink at the sign on the wall "what are we doing in the genetic research department?" he asked curiously. 

Ranma nodded to Akane and Chichi blinking at a doctor standing in the room they entered "Mrs Saotome, please, its like I've said, we don't do that here, its against the law." he said patently. Ranma smirked putting his hand on his shoulder "your so right sir, I don't know what she's thinking, let me talk some sense into her, you seem like a very busy person and I apologize for the interruption." he smiled walking the man from the room. 

He nodded smiling back "thankyou sir, its illegal, I could never do that, I would get fired." he nodded patting him on the back as he shut the door. Ranma smirked at his blinking friends. He walked across the room and started whistling softly as he sat down in the chair in front of the microscope and after looking around stood up and grabbed a beaker "need this." he murmured cleaning it out with a smirk. He started humming to himself as he looked around for things. 

He smiled at Akane pulling out a needle "come on love, give it up." he said soothingly. She blinked and sighed rolling her eyes offering him her arm. Goku blinked looking at Chichi as Ranma quickly took a small amount of Akanes blood and kissed her cheek gently before walking back to the table. 

He smiled whistling softly as he quickly mixed the blood with the two different chemicals he had chosen and gently sturred. He looked at the two after tapping the air out of the mix "I will warn you Chichi, this hurts a lot." he said walking over. 

She looked wide eyed moving behind Goku "what are you doing?!" he exclaimed. Ranma blinked at him "look, you have little interest in your wife Goku, because your not even the same species. I know how much you dislike being around me or Akane when we're almost naked. You want to know why?" he asked crossing his arms. Both nodded, Chichi scowling at him. 

Ranma looked at them "a Saiyjin male can sense and smell things human males can't. Thats why human females don't interest me in the least, they smell...... bland. When ever I get around Akane her smell intoxicates me." he grinned enhaling deeply after gently kissing Akanes neck. 

She purred softly "the same with Saiyjin females, I was at most amused by the guys trying to pick me up before Ranma came home, afterwards, when ever I'm horny I think of Ranma and only Ranma. Except that one time Goku walked out of the bathroom naked and I got excited." 

She looked at them apologetically "forgive me, I haven't been with my husband in a year!" she said holding up her hands. Ranma nodded soothingly "its ok Akane, it happens to everyone. It happened to me a few times when I was a girl. What I'm saying, is that Saiyjins are only attracted to each other because they know unconsciously that they belong together. With this," he held up the syringe "I can genetically change Chichis species, it worked for Akane and I and that was with a small part of Gohans blood." 

They blinked looking at him wide eyed "you mean.... Chichi would be... like me?" Goku asked softly. Ranma nodded "you could make each other happy for once, you could have another child thats for sure." 

They glanced at each other for a minute before looking back even more interested "Goku will stop ignoring me?" Chichi asked softly. Ranma nodded "the pain will only last about two minutes." She looked down biting her lip thoughtfully before looking at Goku curiously "should I?" she asked softly. 

He looked down "its your choice." Ranma capped the needle and put it in his shirt pocket "les take this back to your house."   


Ranma blinked looking up from the cup of tea he was drinking to Chichi who came into the kitchen in a robe. He smirked at the pleasently contented look on her face as she walked slowly to the counter "me thinks Gohan will be quite happy when he finds out how close his parents are being." he chuckled when Goku walked into the room and rapped his arms around Chichi right away. 

Both smiled at him as Akane rapped her arms around his neck from behind "where is Gohan anyways?" Goku asked curiously. Ranma blinked at him for a minute before shaking his bead "I don't have any idea." 

Akane snorted at the two of them as she walked over to the video phone "its obvious he's staying at Bulmas with Ranko." she snorted. Ranma blinked coming over and hugged her from behind as the phone was answered by Bulmas father. 

He blinked at them for a minute "ah, well... I was afraid of this, I was hoping my wife would answer when you did call." he said looking very nervious. Ranma and Akane blinked when he jumped looking even more scared as Chichi and Goku appeared behind them ."Whats wrong sir?" Goku asked curiously. 

He looked about for a minute before looking behind him "honey! Phone for you!!" All four of them looked at the screen blinking until Bulmas mother came on the line. She smiled warmly at them "hello! Its good to hear from you all! I was rather reluctant to let the kids go with Bulma but Ranko said it would be alright with you and Bulma is very responsible, Gohan said Goku would understand. How is your training going?" she asked smiling. 

Ranma blinked at her along with the rest of them "fine, where did the kids go?" Akane asked blinking. She beamed "didn't Bulma call you? She said she left a message and since we didn't hear from you we assumed it was alright..." she looked nervious. Ranma blinked at the screen for a moment before putting her on hold. 

He turned on the messaging program and blinked when Bulmas face appeared on it "hi! We tried to call you but no ones answering. We found Kamis ship and dads repairing it! Once its finished Krillin and I are going to use it to go to Namek! I want to know if Goku and Ranma want to come along just in case we run into anyone we might need help against. Call us back to tell us what your answer is guys. Heh, or I might just take Gohan and Ranko with me instead!" she laughed before cutting it of. 

Ranma blinked at the screen blankly for a minute before turning the program off to look at the woman sitting there smiling. She blinked at the stone cold looks on all four faces "wheres the kids maam?" Akane asked deadpan. She smiled weakly "well.... Bulma said she could take care of them."   


The professor looked up and cried out seeing all four saiyjins leaning over him two hours later "you seem to be building a space ship professor." Chichi said shortly. He nodded bigsweating at the dark looks on their faces "I figured that you would be after them when you found out they had gone so started building this one. It'll be ready in a week." 

He looked about ready to bolt. Ranma looked around the things he was working on and nodded walking over to a crain that was holding up an engine component and pulled it loose. He walked over to the part the professor was working on and took the wrench from his hand. 

Briefs moved back and looked shocked when his arm blurred from sight and gapped almost falling over when the junction he was building started appearing peice by peice. Ranma stopped and flipped the part in his hand and placed it onto the bolt fittings and tightened them down. He looked back at the professor "two days. We'll have this done in two days. I want my daughter, back on earth!!" 

Dr Briefs nodded quickly gulping. He slid slowly over to the engine as ranma stared at him quietly. He looked shocked looking it over slowly "you did it! You put the whole thing back together in less then a minute!" he exclaimed in shock. 

Ranma looked at him crossing his arms "we're wasting daylight." He nodded standing strait "yes, well... we need to move this over to the housing here so...." he stopped as Ranma looked at Goku "give me a hand?" He blinked and nodded as Ranma picked it up one handed and walked over to the half finished super structure and looked up into it "I need you to get at the top of this shaft and hold this up while I bolt it in place." he murmured. 

Goku nodded jumping up it and nodded coming out the top "go."   


CHAPTER EIGHT DONE AND GONE! and that spells the end of the first arc of my Dragon Ball Z remake! the end of the first part, Attack of the Saiyajins! 

now, after some time to woirk with the rough drafts, i will put forth the second arc! Frieza's Revenge! 

seeya next time! 

imortis 


	9. Chapter IX

Avenging Spirits   
Arc II, Part I   
By imortis   


Ranma looked up from the floor of the ships main chamber and peered at Akane a few feet away. The Professor built the ship so that it had a rather large room at its middle that housed a large gravity generator that helped fuel the ships engines. That made for an ideal training room. She smiled at him weakly "rather smashing isn't it?" she gasped softly. Ranma smirked "your shirt doesn't weigh forty tons." he grunted. He looked at Goku half hidden by the gravity drives computer and smirked "I don't know about you guys, but this makes me rather horny." he mused. Akane blinked perking up a little "you too?" she asked. 

The strain was gone, Ranma could hear the lust in her voice. He nodded looking at her grinning. He grunted slowly sitting up and looked at her determined "talk about excersize." Akane purred pulling herself to her knees. Ranma growled softly in his throat as he looked at her. She grinned pushing herself up to her feet slowly "talk about work before pleasure." she grunted softly. Ranma grinned at her "my clothes are heavier then yours, you come here." 

She shook her head grinning as she stepped away from him. He growled at her putting his hands on the floor. He gritted his teeth pushing up with all of his might and shouted heaving himself off the floor. He grunted heavily landing and stood there shaking. He looked over and blinked seeing both Goku and Chichi watching them "hey, its a good way to execise." he grunted shrugging and took a halting step towards his softly purring wife. Goku looked from Ranma, slowly starting to follow Akane as she moved away from him teasingly, to Chichi. He blinked at the look in her eyes and grunted softly. She smiled starting to push herself up.   


Ranma blinked tiredly looking at the ceiling over his head and smiled running his fingers through Akanes hair again. He looked curiously to his left and smirked seeing Goku and Chichi layed out on the floor a ways from them, their clothes draped across their bodies "you know, I think thats gotta be the best way to train in high gravities." he whispered kissing Akanes forehead. She smiled at him softly "ya, so lets start doing some normal training." she chuckled pushing herself up easily and grabbed her pants. Ranma smirked watching her dress before looking at the others hearing a giggle. He smirked at Chichi who giggled at them as she sat up "were you always so open about sexuality Akane?" she asked pulling her shirt on before getting up. 

Akane grinned at her thrusting her naked breasts into the air "of course not. Normally Ranma was the one that ran around topless." she giggled letting Ranma pull her bra on the rest of the way. Ranma grinned "Akane was what they called a prude." he chuckled. Akane chuckled punching him and he yelped hitting the floor. He blinked at her arching an eye brow "did the gravity generator reset?" Goku asked curiously. Ranma walked over to the console and shook his head "nope, still set on a hundred times." he reported. He blinked seeing the red flashing light "wonder what this means?" he asked touching the radio switch. All four of them blinked at the professor and surprisingly his mother staring at them "Ranma, Goku, the system say you have the gravity set at one hundred times normal gravity." he reported looking at them. 

Ranma nodded smirking as he rapped an arm around akanes shoulders "yep. Took us a few days to get used to the weight." he chuckled. Goku nodded "Ranma came up with a really innovative exercise routine." he chuckled. The girls giggled at him. Nodoka beamed as Genma came in sight "oh ya? Anything we could use down here?" he asked. Ranma blinked at him for a minute then shook his head looking at him normally "only works for saiyjins pop." 

The Professor smiled "we called to check on you, we were worried the system might have malfuctioned and we wanted to warn you of a few things." They blinked and Chichi came forward "is something wrong? Is Gohan hurt?!?" she exclaimed in fear. They shook their heads not wanting to upset her, Chichis outbursts could kill a man. "No, they got caught in a solar wind for a few weeks but they reported back saying that they were on course. The problem is that our monitors are showing that you have a break in your outer hull, its causing a drag thats pulled you off course. You need to do something now, you're being pulled towards a star you would have passed if everything was working properly. Its a miracle you answered us on time. Go now, fix the break, then change your course." Ranma blinked then looked at Goku. Akane looked at the monitor as the two men dove down the stair well leading to the service airlock "whats the rest of the news?" she asked frowning. 

He cleared his throat looking down from the two and Nodoka sighed "the kids are fine dears, they say that they were sent off course for a few weeks but that they have reached this namek place." she looked grim "I won't say anything Akane, they tell me that you were not aware that Bulma-san took Ranko and her friend Gohan with her." she looked so disaproving that Akane winced. Chichi glared "what? Are you saying theres something wrong with my son?!" she demanded glaring at her. Nodoka looked at her grimly turning her nose up "Ranko was a nice and gentle young lady before Ranma took her to meet his master." she said shortly. 

Both girls glared at the monitor "are you saying theres something wrong with our friends 'mother'?!?" Akane hissed acidly. Nodoka looked shocked, then glared at her "how dare you speak to me in that tone young lady!?" she shouted angrily. Akane glared harder "what gives you the right to talk about our friends like that?! Both Ranma and I think that Gohan is the best thing we could have ever done for Ranko! We're exstatic that she likes him so much, we think both of them will benefit from the relationship." 

Chichi nodded firmly looking angry "so do we! Rankos an angel and Gohan loves being around her, shes even got him excited to do his homework, she does it with him, she mastered calculus a few months ago when she asked Gohan to explain his work to her." she looked deeply pleased about that. Nodoka looked surprised and pleased "oh thats great! But... he talked her into leaving the planet!" she said plantively. Akane arched her eye brow "and we're back home in the dojo messing with your heads."   


Ranma smirked slightly looking at the stars as he stepped out onto the side of the ship. He looked at Goku as he moved aside "have you spotted the break?" he asked looking around. Ranma shook his head as he started walking slowly along the side, his magnetic boots making the job hard. He looked up hearing Goku whistle and nodded walking over "looks like one of the heat shielding tiles broke away." Ranma comented as his tool kit clamped to the side of the ship. Goku nelt next to him and offered him a replacement tile after he finished removing the remains of the old one "no internal damage, must have been a small impact, it shattered the plate and the drag threw us off course." he reported gluing it in place firmly before looking up at him. He nodded "lets get back inside, get the ship into a different trajectory." 

Ranma nodded standing up and blinked when his suit radio bleeped. "No good guys, once the computer said you were headed back towards the air lock we told it to get us back on course." Akane reported. Ranma blinked "whats that mean?" Akane sighed "it means the computer can't pull us away from the sun, can't you see how close we are to it? The computer said that we passed the safe zone for pulling away the minute you left the ship. It said this red giant is exerting a massive amount of pull. It hypothesizes that this star is a few thousand years away from colapse. Its ready to become a black hole guys." 

Ranma looked at Goku wide eyed for a minute before looking at the glaringly red sun that was heating them up, even inside their airconditioned suits. He scowled at the violent erruptions he could see even this far away "its a very angry star." Goku murmured grimly. Ranma looked at him "twin beams?" he asked. He shook his head "they might cause its colapse, we don't know what it would take." he said scowling slightly. Ranma nodded "then lets cool the bastard down." 

Ranma stood there glaring at the red giant as his aura flaired to life almost knocking Goku off his feet "dragon spiral?" he asked moving to a safe distance. Ranma nodded "it should give us enough thrust to escape its pull. No earth to stop us from rocketing away from it. And since we're casting it upwards..." He nodded blinking at him "thats engenius." Both looked up hearing someone clear their throat to see the girls standing at the hatch "and it won't work, unless we help. All four of us together should have enough to effect that monster." Akane said putting her hands on her hips. Chichi nodded "it will at least push us free." 

Both Ranma and Goku looked at each other before shrugging "alright, form a square, equal distance away from each other, if your closer it will pull you along with it!" Ranma ordered concentrating. The girls nodded moving apart to form the square. Ranma nodded seeing that all three of them were ready and waiting. He threw his hands wide looking at the sun grimly, letting his power flair. He nodded feeling the others respond to it and jerked his right fist at Goku, arm strait ahead. He nodded feeling them do the same. He let his hand relax and stiffened his fingers strait. He smirked at Goku seeing him mimicing. 

He enhaled deeply "direct your energy into the air in between us." he directed starting to move his hand about, waving it in a circular motion. He nodded seeing Gokus energy respond to his movements and nodded smiling slightly seeing the gently twirling cyclones of ki moving before them "pour your energy into it. When it gets big enough we'll launch it." he declaired encreasing the speed of his movements. The others nodded and the four swirls of turbulence started blending together and started swirling around as one between them. Ranma grinned barely seeing Goku after a while and looked at the sun "now!" he barked willing his power to flair up and all four bellowed forcefully setting it loose. 

Ranma watched as the massive tornado of brightly flairing energy took off at the sun and looked shocked when the tiles he stood on cracked as he was pushed back hard. He continued to will the tornado on as he looked at the remote system his suit had, it was routed to the main ships computer. He glared "it didn't work! We're almost past the limit where the ship can boost us away!" he called. Instently all four of them came together and cupped their hands as one at their side "contain them together guys! Aim for the same spot!" he called drawing the energy together quickly. 

He bellowed loudly as he launched his hands skyward and saw three other beams flash off around him after the tornado. Ranma nodded angling his beam and grinned when the other three glanced off it and they merged "oh my god!" Goku gasped falling to one knee as they were hit hard by the velocity it created. Ranma let the blast go and helped him up "lets get inside and get out of here!" he shouted.starting off right away "what about these tiles?" Chichi asked. Ranma waved that off "it would take an impact to make them a danger to us." 

When Ranma sat down at the chair he looked shocked at the computer screen "its monitoring our efforts. Remotely, the Professors doing this." he said. They looked closely "The Kame Hame Wave has passed the cyclones attack, it should hit the surface first." the Professor said speaking up. Ranma nodded watching the controls as they boosted away, and pushed the engines to max. All of them grunted as the computer had to increase the ships gravity a lot to do it "oh god!" Akane gasped in pain. Ranma nodded in sympathy, his tail was under him too. 

The Professor gasped looking awed "I'm.. I'm instructing the computer to do a simulation based on the data the outside sensors are getting!" he gasped. Ranma blinked as a holo appeared and looked at the sun as the blast hit. All of them looked shocked when it burrowed through the suns super hot outer layer "it picked up a lot of extra power!" Prof said softly. 

All four of them looked shocked seeing it slam into its core and grabbed the side of their chairs feeling the ship start to rock "its the first wave of gravity distortions!" he shouted. Ranma blinked and shouted in pain as he was compressed into his chair very hard "oh kami! The gravity generator just upped the gravity to five hundred times normal!" he cried in fear. Ranma looked back at the screen as the smaller monitors to the side exsploded "it chewed a hole through the core." Akane breathed raggedly. Ranma nodded, then gapped as the rocking stopped and they saw why. 

The sun went boom when its core was breached, but when the tornado hit it, it did just as he wanted it to, it ate up all the energy around it growing stronger. They watched in shock as the super nova was slowly overwelmed by the galactic winds that were tearing it to peices. Ranma looked at the screen after it ended, the last image still in his eyes, of a pitch black donut disappearing, the tornado casting that last bit of light on it as it flickered out of existence. 

Ranma slammed into the floor after rolling off the chair, careful to not catch his tail beneath him as he rolled over the edge. He hissed in pain feeing the blood roll down his leg, the edge of the chair acting as a swords edge at this gravity. He crawled slowly towards the remote comm station for the gravity drive and blinked, the stand for it had colapsed, but by some miracle of fate, the console itself was working. He painfully, and slowly, tapped the emergency shut off code into it. 

All of them cried out when the weight went away and Goku got up. Ranma cried out when he rolled him "jesus Ranma! Did you fall on a sword?!" he exclaimed in shock. Ranma looked down and blinked seeing that the wound had just stopped at the bone "its a good thing our bones can take this." he grunted in pain. He nodded "remind me to round off those edges." Akane murmured pushing a senzu bean into his mouth. He sighed laying back and grunted softly feeling the gravity come back on "lets make repairs before continuing."   


Bulma looked shocked at the kids before her as she hung up the radio helm after the connection ended. She blinked a few times looking awed "that was dad." she said softly. Krillin nodded looking at Choutsu who had come at the last minute "ya? So what did he say? When will the guys get here?" She blinked at him "um... they had an accident and were sent off course too. The ship was lightly damaged and it was caught in the gravity well of a decaying red giant." She looked at them zoned "they desided to fire off a blast to push them away from the thing, only.... when the blast hit the sun.... it exsploded." 

They looked at her shocked "wow!" Gohan exclaimed. Ranko beamed "our parents are the best!" she cheered. Gohan chuckled nodding, Krillin looked worried "were they hurt?" he asked. She blinked "thats the thing, they launched a tornado at the sun first.... when the blast caused the sun to supernova... the tornado consumed all the energy it put off! They snuffed out a supernova!!" 

They looked at each other gapping "wow, I knew they were powerful, but that!" Choutsu gasped. Bulma nodded "dad said they had to cut thrust in half to effect repairs, a lot of the ships systems were destroyed by the super velocity the ship went through when the stars gravity well erupted, dad said the gravity got up to five hundred times higher then we're used to." They gapped at her again "that must have hurt." Krillin said wincing. She nodded, then looked determined "that means we have at least another two weeks to wait before they get here. Thats almost a month guys!" she said firmly. 

They nodded grimly "what do we do? They'll find us sooner or later!" Kirllin protested. She nodded grimly "I know, but thanks to Vegetas efforts Frieza can't detect the dragon balls anymore. He's searching blind now." She glared at the three basketball sized dragon balls they had "what do we do?" Ranko asked softly, she had been a lot quieter since they had run into Vegeta, for some reason he had been nice to her, well, nicer then he was to Krillin, and had even attacked one of the solders when he got through her defences. 

"I say we take off." Krillin said glaring. She shook her head "we can't, they destroyed our ship." she reminded him. He shook his head "I say we take the three of them and sink them in lakes at least a few hundred miles from each other. There are five of us, and thanks to Bulmas dad making these comunicators for us we can guard them and report when one or the other group finds them." They looked undesided for a minute before crying out jumping when Vegeta landed between them suddenly "good idea, theres no way we can attack Frieza as is. That was a neat trick, hiding your power signatures from my senses, I guess its a good thing I kept the dragon ball monitor I got off you last time we met." he chuckled darkly. 

Krillin and Gohan glared moving in front of the girls "stay away from us!" Gohan shouted. Vegeta snorted looking at him "right now you and the girl are just a tad less important to me then getting those dragon balls away from Frieza." he said shortly. He crossed his arms looking at the sky "you are, after all, the only remaining children of our race, even if your half breeds." he grumped. The two blinked at him "your not going to hurt us?" Ranko asked softly. 

He looked at her for a minute "not if you don't get in my way. Why the hell did your parents let you come here anyways? Don't they realize how important you are?!" he demanded angry. They blinked at him for a minute, just staring. Krillin scratched at his head "actually... their parents didn't know we left until we were half way here." he said smiling weakly "thats why their heading here now, to get us." Vegeta snorted at them "and how did you get away from them? I figured it would be hard to take a child from its parent." he grumped looking around warily. 

They nodded "daddy helped make auntie Chichi a saiyjin so uncle would be more interested in her." Ranko piped up. Vegeta blinked at her "you dad, Ranma right?" She nodded smiling, not at all afraid now. "He turned a human into a saiyjin?" he said softly. She nodded blinking "humans are as close genetically to saiyjins as a race can get." Bulma said crossing her arms herself "Ranma found a way to make the saiyjin gene cells overwrite the human ones, thats how he and Akane became saiyjins." 

He looked at her "they were human?" She nodded "Ranma was a human." she said satisfied. He nodded scowling "not even real saiyjins." he growled. Ranko glared "my parents are too! Just because they weren't born that way doesn't mean they aren't! They became that way because of an accident. He said he would have easily beat you if you hadn't found the one weakness the Neko-Ken has." 

They looked at her in surprise "Ranma could have won?" Kirllin asked, Ranma hadn't said anything around them. Gohan nodded as ko explained "its how he killed Napa, the neko-ken is speed and deadly movements, he has two boosting techniques like that, one is the Kao-Ken, and the other is the Neko-Ken. The Kao-Ken boosts your strength and power and makes it very hard to hurt you, the Neko-Ken makes you very hard to hit. Daddy said he would have had you if a peice of your armor hadn't hit him in the eye, he paused long enough for you to hit him." 

Vegeta looked at her for a moment before nodding "whats your name girl?" he asked sitting down against a tree trying to look disinterested in her. She beamed "my names Saotome Ranko! This is Son Gohan, thats Krillin, Choutsu and Bulma. We want to wish Piccolo back to life so Kami will come back with our dragon balls." she exclaimed cheerfully. He looked at her weirdly for a moment "why are you talking like that?!" he growled. 

She smiled "because, now there are six or us!" she said cheerfully. He snorted "no one said I was with you."   
She shrugged walking over and held a comunicator out to him smiling. He blinked "whats this?" She smiled "its one of our communicators, its so we can keep in contact with each other even across the world!" she looked innocently happy. 

He frowned at her, scowling grumpishly. He looked at it for a moment before slipping it on wordlessly "when can we expect your parents?" he grumped. They looked at Bulma and she cleared her throat "my father said they had to stop to repair the damage a supernova did to the ship." she said after a minute. He looked at her "what supernova? There are no supernovas between here and earth." he hissed. She nodded "thats because Ranma and Goku made a sun go supernova." 

He fell over in shock, then glared at her "thats impossible!" he snarled. Krillin shook his head "not really. They blasted a hole through the red giants core while escaping its gravity well, then they used the tornado Goku and Piccolo used on Napa to stop the blast from destroying their ship. The Professor said that the tornado contained the blast then slowly sucked it dry of all its energy." 

Vegeta looked shocked out of his mind "its that powerful...!" he gasped. They nodded "daddy is a master of all the fighting styles created on earth. Hes the best." Ranko said happily. He growled softly at her looking away."not even a natural born saiyjin." he grumped. Ranko pouted at him before walking back to the others "if we're going to do this then we should choose up partners." Krillin said finally, then grabbed Choutsus arm "I got mine!" he shouted. 

Gohan grabbed Ranko "I got mine!" Bulma and Vegeta blinked at them, then at each other before growling at them. "I'll stay with the comunications system." Bulma said firmly. Vegeta snorted looking away "fine, I work better alone anyways." he grumped. Krillin picked up his ball "if you spot Friezas people call." Bulma warned looking at them sternly. Gohan nodded picking up theirs. The three groups took off in three different directions. 


	10. Chapter X

Avenging Spirits   
ARC II PART II   
By   
imortis   


Ranma stared curiously at the Goku and smirked going back to his kata "whats so funny?" Akane asked, perfectly in step with him, her motions were smooth and fluid as they danced about, not moving an inch apart or closer together. Ranma smiled "Gokus going too quickly, hes going to wear himself out sooner and not get as much toning done as we will." he said loud enough looking at Goku. 

He nodded slowing down "I must admit, this is a lot kinder to our bodies then what I'm used to, gets more results too." he said smirking. Ranma smirked lopsidedly "your telling me? Whos wearing the ultra heavy gi here?" he grunted still moving as easily as he had a minute ago.   
He shrugged. 

"I think we're acclimated to this setting now ranma." Chichi murmured as the kata came to an end. Ranma nodded bouncing into a hand stand and grinned doing pushups that way "you may be right. Should we go to three hundred?" he asked. They looked at each other "I think so, although, I don't want to go above four hundred, I can't forget what it felt like at five." Akane winced in rememberance. 

Ranma pouted "come on love, we know we can survive it so we should be able to adjust to it." he said looking pleading. She shook her head glaring "no Ranma, I feel sick." she grumped rubbing her stomach. Chichi blinked at her "you too?" she asked. She blinked and nodded "could it be because we're women?" Akane asked curiously. Ranma shrugged "my curse didn't survive my death last time so I wouldn't know." They pouted at them "what time is it anyways?" Akane asked. 

Ranma blinked looking at the console before him "its two in the morning." he said blithely. The two sighed "I'm going to bed." Chichi said firmly. Akane nodded "I'm tired, and hungry." she agreed. Chichi nodded blinking "ya, me too." 

Ranma and Goku blinked after them before shrugging "we can continue without them, set the containment field to center around the room." Ranma suggested. He nodded "ya, but if we do that, then we should hit four fifty." he said. Ranma nodded moving into a sitting position as he tapped the comand into the console "four hundred and fifty gravity bars in ten seconds." it hummed. 

Goku smirked sitting down "I remember when you did it last, you hit the ground rather hard." he chuckled. Ranma shrugged letting his chi flair out in a contained release. Goku did the same as they sat there "is it just me, or are those two getting a lot more cranky." he grumped. Ranma shrugged grunting softly as the gravity shifted and their auras flattened slightly. 

Akane stopped chichi at the door and pointed at the two. She sighed "looks like we got left behind." she grumped. Chichi shrugged "I don't care, I've been feeling uneasy the farther along we got in our training, I don't want to continue right now." Akane blinked at her and nodded "me neither, wonder why?" she asked softly. Chichi bit her lip "maybe we should go to the medical bay, see if all this gravity is effecting us in a bad way."   


Ranma looked up from trading lightning fast blows with Goku and did a backflip seeing the girls standing in the doorway looking at them "hi!" he asked cheerfully throwing a small blast at him and laughed slamming into him afterwards and pounded him into the ground for a second. Goku laughed kicking him away "whats up girls?" he asked rejoining the fight. 

Akane looked at chichi "we're pregnant." They looked at them blinking as they went from trading blows to slamming into the ground in shock. Ranma regained his senses first and appeared before them "really?!" he asked softly looking excited. Akane smiled nodding "Rankos five now so I guess its ok." she said amused by the exstasy on his face. 

Goku grinned hopping out of the room to snatch Chichi up and dance her around. Ranma chuckled walking back over to the console and set the gravity at three hundred and left it there "enough training for this trip." he said walking back over to her looking lustfully determined. Akane grinned subtly thrusting her hips out at him in answer. 

Chichi purred at Goku grinning "take me to bed." Goku nodded picking her up and carried her down the stairwell to the lower deck their cabins were in. Ranma growled "to hell with waiting, I can sleep on the floor." he rumbled. Akane snorted bouncing back "we've used that bed twice since getting on this ship, twice in three months." she said crossing her arms. Ranma nodded giving chase as she bolted down the stairs.   


Bulma grinned jumping exstatically as she opened the comm switches so she could reach all of them "good news guys! The four of them are a day away from us!" she called happily. Vegeta growled "thats fine! If we weren't being stalked by the god damned genyu force!" he growled looking at the five beings that were lounging around near Friezas ship "who are they?" Krillin asked. 

Vegeta grumped "just the best of Friezas fighters, his elite." he growled. Gohan blinked at Ranko "can you get away?" he asked concerned. He spat sourly "I don't need your concern boy! But no, if I took off they would find me on their scouters the minute I powered up." he grumped. Krillin bit his lip "why are they here?" he asked. Vegeta smirked slightly "I went in when Frieza had left and took the other four dragon balls." 

They jumped "thats great! We should bring them together and make our wish!" Ranko cheered. Vegeta spat "I'm the only one making a wish brat!" Ranko pouted "how? You don't know how to use them." she said after a minute. He was silent for a minute then glared "you do?" he growled. Ranko preened herself grinning. "we do. We've seen the dragon called a few times." Bulma said quietly triumphent. 

He growled low in his throat "bring the balls to me then, but be careful and don't put out more power then you have to!" he hissed. Ranko nodded looking at gohan. "Alright, but don't think we won't be watching you." Krillin grumped taking off at his slowest speed. 

Vegeta growled for a minute then blinked seeing a comotion at Friezas ship and glared "damn those scouters." he grumped and blasted off away from them a his fastest speed "step it up! They noticed you!" he shouted looking back to see the flashes of power that meant he was being followed. 

He flashed past Bulmas spot and she yelped seeing five other flashes following him "converge on Vegeta guys! He's being followed!" she exclaimed. She got onto the radio and quickly hailed Gokus ship.   


Ranma blinked looking up from his idle workout as the monitor in the training room came alive "on, whos calling?" he asked grunting. Chichi appeared "Bulma! Its good to see your alive, wheres Gohan?!" she said glaring at her feircely. Bulma winced "he and the others are heading to meet Vegeta right now to fight these five guys who Vegetas afraid of." she said grimly. 

Ranma slipped to the floor "Rankos fighting these things? How powerful?" he asked. She gulped "Vegetas gotten a lot stronger since your fight Ranma, and he's scared of them." she said grimly. Ranma glared at her and she shuttered "couldn't you have stayed out of trouble until we arrived?" he growled feircely. 

She glared "hey! Do you realize how much we've been through?! We've fought Vegeta once, four different groups of Friezas men and the local wildlife! Not only that, Vegeta got himself beaten into the ground twice now! Once was protecting Ranko, he seems to value her for some reason." 

They blinked at her dumbly for a minute before Akane cleared her throat "that jerk saved Ranko?" she asked. Bulma nodded "she was getting beaten up rather badly and he came to her rescue." Ranma snarled gripping his fist and all of them blinked looking startled when his hair flickered from gold colored to black for a split second "someone hurt my daughter?!?!" he roared. 

She nodded dumbly "I just wanted to tell you, their going to get beaten up rather badly in about an hour. Please hurry." Ranma growled hurrying from the room after the monitor slide back into the ceiling and they followed quickly "computer! How soon can we reach namek at our fastest speed?" he asked glaring. 

The screen flickered "forty minutes, warning, it will take twenty minutes to deselerate for a safe landing." Ranma blinked "an hour, how convenient." he sat down in his seat and got strapped in. He nodded to the others seeing they were strapped down as well "plot fastest course for namek, maximum speed." 

It bleeped at them and they grumped sliding all the way back in their seats "gravity at five hundred and ten, warning, any higher and the ship will desentigrate when it hits the atmosphere." Ranma nodded "maintain current speed, how long until landing?" he grunted. It chirped "forty five minutes."   


Gohan and Ranko stopped boosting and dropped in for a landing seeing vegeta land and ran over to him. They looked up and gasped moving away a bit seeing the people that appeared coasting towards the ground suddenly. The five armored warriors sneered at the three as they walked towards them "I see our lords dragon balls are with you Vegeta. Naughty of you to take them from him, he said to punish you." 

Genyu chuckled looking at the other two for a minute then stopped looking at Ranko "a female monkey, how boring." he snorted looking up seeing the two others that flashed in for a landing "oh good, you desided to be smart and bring me all of the dragon balls." he said grinning. 

He chuckled at them as they slowly backed the five warriors away from the pile of dragon balls "give it up little man, or we'll make you hurt." the fat green thing with them sneered at Krillin insultingly. Krillin glared at him holding the ball closer. Something flickered and he yelped finding it gone. The red pretty boy sneered as he reappeared. 

The large purple one, Captain Genyu, sneered "now that wasn't so hard. Stay here and kill them boys, especially the girl, lord Frieza ordered that we destroy any female saiyjins we ever find." he said looking back. Ranko jumped a little looking scared "over my dead body!" Vegeta and Gohan shouted together. He sneered wider "thats what I meant boys." he chuckled. 

The dragon balls floated into the air along with Genyu, he sneered taking off to the east. Vegeta glared moving Ranko back behind the others and moved in front glaring at them "don't you dare touch her!" he snarled. Chase laughed "we're so sorry, aren't we Berter?" he said sneering. The blue skinned one nodded "Captains orders, our hands are tied."   


Ranma grumped softly looking at the planet below them as the ship breaked harshly throwing them into their harnesses. All of them grunted taking the shock, the girls growled softly at the slight pain. "Reentry in ten minutes." the computer chirped softly. Ranma growled clinching his fists over and over as the land masses came in sight "reentry in four minutes." 

Goku looked at the planet concentrating "five very large powers, four massive powers, and one incredibly huge one." he growled. Ranma nodded "King Kai says to not even begin to fight Frieza, he says Friezas one of those people who can make his anger felt on a galactic scale." he grumped. They looked at him grimly before glaring at the planet "I don't care, if he hurts my son he's dead." Chichi snarled gripping the arms of her chair. 

Ranma grunted as the ship started shaking "computer, bring the ship in for a coasting landing, 12 degrees longitude, 32 degrees latitude." he ordered glaring. "Landing optimum, damage to ship will be minimal." it said in return. Ranma nodded sitting back as they shot off over the land.   


Gohan and Ranko looked up in shock as Vegeta was about to face off against Recoom when something came to them "its daddy!!" Ranko shouted suddenly stalling out both men. Gohan nodded happily bouncing a little "your right! I can feel them! Mom and dad are coming!!" he said loudly. 

Vegeta glared at them before jerking "thats them?!" he exclaimed in shock. "But... they were no where near this strong on earth!" he shouted at them gripping his fists. Gohan laughed dancing with Ranko "our dads are here to save us! We're saved!" Krillin grinned along with Choutsu "yep thats them, wow, the changes in them are amazing!" 

The remaining members of the Genyu Force blinked at them before snorting "their trying to fool us." Berter said scoffing. Vegeta laughed "thats what Napa said before he was slaughtered by the one coming!" he laughed, then dodged Recooms attack and shouted in pain when he slammed him into the ground with a lightning fast recover move.   
Vegeta got back up and started attacking feircely intending to kill him before their reinforcements arrived. Recoom laughed him off and pounded him into the ground yet again and sneered lunging at him as he regained his feet.   


Ranma blinked looking up "vegetas been pummeled." he growled clinching his fists. Goku nodded looking narrow eyed "Choutsu and Krillin are powering up. Their protecting the kids."   


Gohan looked shocked and afraid moving himself and ranko back when Krillin was smashed into the ground hard stunning him. He glared as the monster batted Choutsu into unconsciousness "you leave Ranko alone!!" he bellowed charging at him angrily. 

Ranko shreeked lightly in fear for her friend, then blinked when he smashed the bully off his feet, kicking him hard with an enraged howl. Recoom recovered and attacked. Gohan dodged and returned the big mans hits for a minute before Recoom got in a good blow and followed it up with five more. 

Ranko screamed in fear launching a huge anger filled blast at the man making him dodge. She hurried over to the fallen boy and started sobbing looking at his blank face and held onto his twitching hand "hold on Gohan!" she wailed. She looked up and screamed in fear and defiance shielding Gohans body with her own. 

Recoom blinked when she glowed very brightly for a second before smashing her into the ground . Ranko got back up and pounded him in the face making him stumble back for a second. She enhaled deeply "DADDY!!!!!" 

Ranko tried to block the next blow and screamed in pain as she slammed into Gohans body and screamed rolling onto her side clutching at her arm. Recoom sneered "little twerps, they always scream bloody murder." he laughed raising his fist again to silence her. 

Ranko looked up after a minute when no new pain came and looked at the back of Ranmas gi before realizing what she was looking at "daddy! My arm hurts!!" she wailed huddling in on herself. Ranma snarled flashing his hand forward four times in the blink of an eye. 

All of them, Chase, Berter, Vegeta and Krillin who had woken up hearing Rankos scream, gapped in shock when Recoom exsploded into bloody chunks. Ranma let his clinched fist stay in the air as he snarled silently at the two remaining members of the Genyu Force "he- he- he made Recoom exsplode!" Chase exclaimed in shock. 

Ranma glared turning around and stroked Rankos cheek for a minute stilling her whimper "don't fret so lovely bunny." he murmured softly. She looked at him trimbling softly "it hurts." she whimpered. He nodded smiling in sympathy "I know honey, thats why I have these." he soothed showing her a senzu bean. 

She reached out for it quickly. Ranma smiled softly cradling her in his arms after she jumped up grinning "Gohan now daddy!" she said looking back. Ranma smiled waving to Goku and Chichi standing over Gohan. Ranma looked around for a minute and let Akane have her daughter smiling. 

He stood up and walked over to Vegeta who was leaning against a rock "I hear I owe you." he murmured softly. Vegeta didn't answer. Ranma held out a senzu bean "you came to our planet to hurt us, we fought, it was more a tie then anything. Any bad feelings I had for you disappeared when Bulma said you saved Ranko." 

He blinked at him for a minute before snatching the bean glaring "lets get this strait Saotome, I saved the girl because she's a female, I did not do it for you." he spat. 

Ranma nodded watching him eat the bean "thats why I gave you the bean, if you had done it to curry favor I would have let you die." He smirked standing up strait along with him "as it is, your a good addition to have to our species." Vegeta spat "your not a real saiyjin." he snorted walking away. 

Ranma shrugged "what I was, doesn't matter, what does is that I'm a saiyjin now, piss me off and I won't show you how to make the girl you choose into a saiyjin." he walked over to the others as Vegeta jumped "Akane, Chichi, lets take the kids and go look for Bulma, then we're heading back to the ship, you guys are staying there after that." he looked at Ranko and Gohan feircely. 

Both of them cringe "we couldn't let them go alone daddy." Ranko protested. Ranma looked at her firmly "that still doesn't make up for you getting hurt because you left without us." he said shortly. They looked down chastely. Ranma looked at Choutsu "you come with us too, Krillin can stay or go, Goku wants these two."   
They blinked at the stone cold look on his face "geez, I'm glad my dad wasn't that strict." Krillin said softly to Goku. 

Goku glared at him "I know where he's coming from." he looked back at the two warriors as the small troop took off into the air. They looked after them before looking at Goku standing there all by himself, Krillin had desided to go with them, Vegeta was watching Goku closely.   


Bulma looked up and cried out in fear when Ranma landed next to her with a boom. He looked at her calmly for a minute before the others joined him at a less dramatic pace "please do us a favor and don't consider Ranko and Gohan possible backup when your going on an adventure. That guy I killed shattered Rankos left arm and broke Gohans neck before I stopped him." he said looking at her peircingly. 

She paled looking at the two quiet children behind them "they look alright." she murmured softly. Ranma nodded "thats because we brought ten senzu beans with us, just enough to fix what was broken." She bit her lip as Krillin landed and looked down "now what?" she asked. Ranma cocked his head to the side looking at them, "I'm going to go get the dragon balls and we're going to wish Piccolo back to life, then we're leaving." 

She blinked at him "we're not doing anything about Frieza?" she asked. Ranma looked at her "King Kai said to avoid angering Frieza at all costs. I think using the dragon balls before he can is enough of a reason to avoid him." Ranma blinked looking up and blinked to the south. "He's a big one, bigger then the others." Akane murmured. 

Ranma looked at her "take them back to the ship, I'll get rid of him and go get the dragon balls. Get going." She nodded kissing him gently before grabbing Bulma "grab something and lets go." she said looking at the others. Ranma took to the air and flew slowly towards the power starting to come towards them. 

Ranma arched an eye brow at the red skinned one and Captain Genyu when they stopped seeing him blocking their way "thats the other one captain! He killed Recoom almost like it was nothing!" he said looking afraid. Genyu sneered at ranma "your one of the two that turned a good warrior like Chase into a coward." he comented. 

Ranma looked at him emotionlessly "and your the one that ordered them to kill my daughter." he agreed. He shrugged "Friezas orders stand, if a female saiyjin is found we kill her " he blinked at him and looked a little surprised when the gold color flickered in his head for a second again. "Thats what makes this fun fruit boy." Ranma said smirking. Genyu tensed up and disappeared. 

He reappeared as Ranma slammed his palm into his chest stopping him flat. His eyes bulged slightly from the whiplash and Ranma smirked holding up one finger "one finger kill." he explained pressing it to his chest above his throat. 

Before he could do anything Ranma slammed the finger into his neck punching into his windpipe. Genyu gasped darting back in shock. He grabbed his neck looking pissed and coughed up blood. Ranma smirked at the two before disappearing himself. 

They broke away from each other and stood ready for the attack to come. They blinked when Ranma reappeared between them holding up his hands palms out. They cried out in shock barely dodging the blasts he fired at them. Chase cried out in warning as Ranma ripped him up and smashed him into Genyu sending both into the dirt. 

Ranma stood there glaring darkly at the two as they struggled their way up and stood ready for him "so your one of the legendary super saiyins my lord Frieza told us about." he said glaring. Ranma blinked at him not understanding what he was talking about. Genyu blinked at him for a moment then grinned "you have no idea what I'm talking about, how beautiful!" he cackled looking at the sky "a super saiyin that doesn't know how to use his power!" 

Ranma ignored him as he darted after them again. Genyu laughed meeting him head on and they quickly started trading hundreds of blows in seconds as they fought, Chase floated back gapping at the sharp clapping sounds their fists made as they broke the sound barrier so readily. Ranma broke them apart with a spin kick that slammed Genyu to the ground. He coughed more blood up and sneered at ranma.   


Goku and the others blinked looking up feeling something that startled them "what the hell was that!?" both Chichi and Akane asked standing strait. Vegeta looked at them confused as he stood off to the side watching them. "I don't know, it almost felt like Ranmas power level disappeared for a minute then reappeared half as powerful as he should be!" goku exclaimed. 

They blinked looking at each other for a minute before Akanes eyes widened slightly "his power levels dropping." The others looked at each other "lets go help daddy mom!" Ranko pleaded. Akane fixed her with a stern eye then nodded "this once." she said firmly. 

Vegeta snorted taking off into the air after them "this is foolish, their endangering their children by doing this." he growled to goku when he flew up next to him. Goku shrugged "are you going to tell them to stay?" 

--------------------end part two---------------- 

Authors Rant!! 

part two of arc two is now complete! i apologize for the lateness of this posting but.... many things have happened to me lately, for one, my internet access got cut off not once, but TWICE! my computer had a meltdown once last months and i had to reformat the harddrive, thankfully i have backups of all my stories on floppies, thats the only good news though, it took me two weeks to reinstall everything because my Windows 98 CD got nuked somewhere along the line and i had to borrow my freinds copy, took me a week and a half to get around to loaning it to me. 

so, you could say that i've had very little time to actually write anything, you never realize how much stuff goes into having your computer comfortably designed. besides this one i thave two others that i will be posting as soon as i get them back from proofreaders, one of them is Galactic Calendar: Ascension Wild! this one deals mainly with pretty much the same primise as Avenging Spirits! it is in fact, the story i wrote first! i stole the beginning of that story for this one! i'm adding bits of things from some series into this one, but it will be an originial universe, i will not introduce any characters from other anime series, this is a mainly ranma fic. i think you'll like it. 

the second story i am coming out with, which doesn't really have a title yet, though i'm thinking of just calling it The Reign of Fire. and you probably guessed it! i took the basic premise of the movie Reign of Fire, you know, evil dragons from the center of the earth coming to kill everything, and changed it, i still haven't decided what the evil at the center of the earth will be but its not just going to be dragons. so far i've gcrossed it with Gundam Wing, DragonBall Z, Sailor Moon, Rerouni Kenshin, and Tenchi Muyo! i plan to have two to three other series cross over with this one but i fell off the writing wagon on it and theres no telling how long it will take to get back on. the good news is that i've gotten at least eight chapters from the serge of insperation. i don't know if you'll like it or not, my proof reader seems to think it will be though, i guess time will tell. 

anyways, this is AII PII of Avenging Spirits, wait for the next one! 

imortis 


	11. Chapter XI

Avenging Spirits   
ARC II PART III   
by   
imortis 

Gohan blinked looking up curiously from the dragon balls in front of them when he felt a power tickle at his senses and beamed "its Dende!" he exclaimed happily. Both Akane and Chichi blinked as he and Ranko giggled hopping up and ran to the small form that landed near them. 

Krillin smiled when they looked at him questioningly "Dendes a namek, he took us to see their father Guru." he said calmly. They nodded watching as the two children brought their friend over to meet them "mommy! This is Dende!" Ranko said proudly standing the small boy before them. Akane smiled taking the hand he held up to her looking bashful "its nice to meet you Dende, I'm glad the kids had a friend while they were here." 

He blinked wide eyed nodding "yes maam! I took them to see father and he woke up a great power in them!" he said happily. Both of them beamed at him "we thankyou dear." Chichi said warmly. Akane cleared her throat "Dende, do you know how to activate the dragon balls? We really want to wish our friend Piccolo back to life. Did the kids tell you? He's a namek too." she said looking pleading. 

He nodded looking wide eyed "father told me how to activate them! Want to do that now?" he asked. She nodded smiling warmly "yes, thankyou dear, Ranma and Goku are recovering from fighting a bad man so we need Piccolo." she said, rolling her eyes on the inside, that freak Genyu had stolen Ranmas body and used it to attack them, then tried to take Gokus body and Ranma jumped in the way, so Ranma got his body back. 

Then he tricked Goku and they had to fight Gokus body for a while, then he tried to take over Vegeta when Gokus body started failing him and Goku got his back. Vegeta ended the hop scotch game when he tossed a frog in the way trapping Genyu. So they were waiting for Ranma to heal enough to come out of the regeneration tank, Vegeta and Goku was sleeping off their tiredness. 

Dende nodded smiling "want to do it here?" he asked wanting to please them. Both smiled at him then blinked thinking about it "lets do it over there." Chichi said pointing at a small island not far away from them. He nodded smiling and floated into the air. Ranko and Gohan beamed running over and grabbed a ball and flew off. The others shrugged doing the same. 

Ranko beamed standing right next to Dende as he prepared the balls "the dragon balls have a password see, you have to know the dragons name to call him." he said smiling. Akane nodded smiling as he turned back to them. "Lets hope Piccolo can help here." Chichi murmured. Akane nodded "I don't see why not. Once we wish Piccolo back to life we take off, Ranma doesn't want us fighting this Frieza guy." 

Chichi frowned "you stand there and tell me you can leave that little boy here to face Frieza by himself and we're not friends anymore Saotome Akane!" Akane blinked in surprise "the Nameks!" she exclaimed looking wide eyed. She nodded crossing her arms "we can't abandon them." 

Both of them opened their eyes and gasped in shock stepping back as the dragon suddenly exsploded out of the dragon balls launching skyward. They all gapped looking up at the huge thing as it peered down at them, idlly flexing its huge hands "three wishes do I grant, make your first one." it growled. Dende looked at them "what should the first wish be?" he asked. 

They blinked "he grants more then one?!" Krillin exclaimed. He nodded "he grants three." he explained. They looked pleased "tell him we want Piccolo wished back to life." He nodded turning back to the dragon and told him their wish. Akane jumped a little feeling a touch at her mind and grabbed chichis arm "Akane can you hear me?" 

She blinked looking wide eyed at Chichi as she recognized the voice "King Kai?" she asked surprised. He beamed nodding "yes my child. Since Ranma is too unconscious to hear my voice I have desided to tell you. Your wish worked, Piccolo is alive again." She beamed at Chichi "King Kai says Piccolos alive." 

King Kai cleared his throat "he's alive, but you need to wish Piccolo to Namek or he won't be able to do any good." Akane blinked looking surprised and nodded looking at Dende "tell the dragon we wish Piccolo was on Namek right now." 

King Kai nodded pleased turning to the right and twitched his antenna "Kami. Can you hear me Kami?" he called curiously. Kami looked up from Mr Popos exstatic greetings to stare ahead of him "I can hear you King Kai, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling happily. King Kai smiled "I have a favor to ask you."   


Goku blinked snapping awake hearing the ship rumble and looked around confused for a second. He looked into the regin tank seeing Ranmas brow twitching slightly and looked up in shock feeling a flair of energy appear in his senses. He hurried to the window and looked out at the sky. 

He gasped seeing a flash of light coming from a distance away and darted from the room grabbing the armor peice he was wearing, he had grudgingly agreed to wear the thing since his gi had been destroyed. He jumped into the air after dropping out a hole in the side of Friezas ship, boosted off heading for the direction he could feel the battle coming from. 

Akane looked up from glaring balefully at the monster standing before them cackling to look at the flash of light that was heading for them. She grabbed Chichis arm and she nodded seeing Piccolo flinch. Things weren't looking good for them, this bastard Frieza had appeared right when the dragon had disappeared after answering their second wish and had hated them from the start. 

Vegeta had appeared and they had been yelling at each other for almost ten minutes when Piccolo appeared adding his new powers towards the effort. Piccolo snarled launching himself back at Frieza seeing Vegeta fall and traded attacks until Frieza landed a blow solid enough to break Piccolos flickering attacks and mercilessly pounded him into the ground. 

Frieza sneered whipping about and fired a small beam of energy at Vegeta who had tried to lunge at him from behind. He looked shocked standing still and Frieza laughed "stupid fool, you don't have the power to back up you boast about being a super saiyjin." he sneered watching him fall to his knees. 

Everyone glared hatred at the monster as he turned back to them "now then, I was going to kill you all before we were so rudely interrupted." he sneered. Akane pulled Ranko behind her glaring feircely at Frieza "your not coming near our children!!" she bellowed lunging at him. Frieza sneered raising his hand entending to pluck the stupid monkey out of the air. 

Akane arrived and batted his weak attempt to grab her aside and made him pay for attacking them for a few minutes. Akane dove back away from him when he fired a blast at her blindly trying to get away. Frieza snarled at her enraged as he wiped at the blood that was running freely down his lip "you fucking monkey!!" he roared charging after her. 

Chichi darted in from the side and smashed him into the side of a hill smashing it to peices. Akane smirked slapping hands with her as they came back together in front of the kids, Piccolo was gapping at them in shock as Ranko and Gohan clung to them happily "didn't we tell you Dende?! Our mommies are the best!" Ranko said beaming at the gapping child. He nodded looking at Piccolo and he shrugged looking like he was dreaming. 

Krillin glared looking around before jumping over to the smoking hole suspiciously "hey guys! He's gone!" he shouted in warning. Everyone glared dropping into a fighting stance as the ground started shaking and shouted in warning as he burst out of the ground behind them snarling. 

Before they could react he pounded Ranko, who he had burst out of the ground behind, into Akane as hard as he could. Both of them cried out in pain as they were slammed off their feet and sent flying. Piccolo and Chichi roared lunging at him, but Frieza had chosen his next victims. 

Akane jumped to her feet yanking Ranko behind her and screamed in agony as pain exsploded through her middle. Frieza sneered at the woman doubled over his fist before smashing her into the ground as hard as he could. 

He sneered at Chichi who was frozen in shock as he pounded Piccolo away from him "whats wrong bitch?! Scared?!" he laughed wrenching Akane back up by her hair and slammed his fist into her stomach five times before jerking his head around hearing someone bellow enraged. 

He whipped around and flung Akane at Vegeta who had somehow regained his feet. He sneered reaching down to grab Ranko who was still out when something slammed into him harder then the others had managed to yet. 

Goku bellowed angrily continuing to beat Frieza even after he was on the ground, not letting up at all as his rage made golden flickers of light flash around him. Everyone watched in shock as Gokus savage attack ended when Frieza detonated a huge blast between them. 

Goku snarled catching himself against a rock in front of Ranko and snapped her up backing away. He handed her to Chichi still snarling at his enemy. He looked about and launched himself back at him seeing Vegeta checking a bleeding Akane over, although he couldn't tell, Vegeta was bleeding as badly as Akane was. 

He arrived and slammed his fist into his head so hard Frieza was slammed into the ground hard enough to shake them all. He backed away from him seeing how weakly he was trying to overcome the attack and hurried over to Akane "why is she bleeding so heavily?!" Vegeta demanded paniced not understanding it. 

Goku gently placed his palm on her belly and gasped softly "oh god no!" he gently picked her up and ran her over to Chichi "get her back to the ship! The baby's almost dead!" he shouted paniced. She eeped taking her from him and blasted off into the air. 

Vegeta looked wide eyed at him and grabbed his shirt "you brought a pregnant woman into a battle?!?" he shouted angrily. Goku glared at him darkly until he let him go. He grabbed his arm and pulling him over to the others uncaring of his protests. 

He set him down and nelt by Dende and Gohan who were sniffling over Ranko "how is she?" he asked softly. Gohan shook his head "I don't know dad! I can't wake her!" he sobbed. Goku soothed him gently before feeling for a pulse. He sighed slightly and gently started feeling for broken bones. 

All of them jumped when she came awake with a screech when he started pressing gently against her ribs. He looked at Gohan and Dende "take Ranko and Vegeta back to Bulma, when the others get back we'll defeat Freiza and leave." he bit out looking at them not even allowing for refusal. 

He looked at Piccolo when they had left, even Vegeta had let Krillin help him into the air. Piccolo nodded looking deeply angry "do you think she'll lose the child?" he snarled softly. He nodded looking even grimmer "theres little chance it'll live through that, I shutter to think about what Ranma will do." 

He blinked at him "how bad could it be?" he asked softly. Goku looked at him grimly "you didn't see what Ranma did to napa." They looked back at Frieza seeing that he had finally regained his feet and was glaring at them "you think you've beaten me?! Hah!! Try fighting me in my true form!!!"   


King Kai shook his head looking grief stricken "no, that poor child! I warned them! I told them not to fight him!" Yamcha and Tein looked at each other before looking back at him "whats up King Kai?" they asked worriedly. He looked at them "Akane attacked Frieza, I warned them! I said not to attack him!" he looked down "Akanes going to lose her baby because Frieza hurt her, badly." 

Both of them looked horrified "a- Akane was pregnant?! And she attacked him!?" Tein gasped in horror. He nodded looking down, then looked up feeling Kami touching his mind "King Kai, are you there? We've finished collecting the dragon balls like you asked." he called. He perked up at that and beamed "good Kami! Now listen, things are horrible on Namek and you need to do as I say." 

Kami blinked in surprise "oh dear, is everyone alright King Kai?" he asked worriedly. King Kai shook his head "no I'm afraid not Kami. Akane and Chichi both got pregnant on the way to Namek.... Akanes been hurt bad, the babys not going to survive, they can't get help to her in time." 

Kami stood strait in horror "oh lord that is horrible! Is she alright?! Wheres Ranma!?" he demanded covering his mouth. King Kai looked down "Ranma was hurt badly in a battle with one of Friezas henchmen, he couldn't help them and Goku woke up too late to help." he jerked up strait gapping in horror "oh lord no! Friezas activated his ultimate power!"   


Bulma looked up frantically as the world started shaking and screeched when the door opened to admit krillin and Gohan, each of them holding up a wounded saiyjin. She gapped at them as Krillin helped Vegeta down the hall "uh, guys?! Why are you bringing Vegeta into the ship?!" she shouted hurrying after them. 

Krillin ignored her as he pushed Vegeta back into one of the examining chairs and hurriedly helped him out of his breast plate. "Whats going on?!?" Bulma shouted loudly. Vegeta snarled at her in pain as Krillin started pulling the peices of armor out of his wound "shut up woman!! Kakarot and the Namek are fighting frieza. Saotomes wife was hurt bad." he gasped ripping the arms off his chair. 

Krillin nodded "Akanes going to loose her baby." he said grimly seeing her shocked face. She paled deeply hurrying over to Chichi who was putting Ranko into a bed after laying a still bleeding Akane into the operating table "Bulma help her!" she snapped making sure Ranko wasn't feeling the pain anymore and hurried over to Bulma who was trying to strip a crying Akane, she had woken up and was in a lot of pain. 

Chichi looked at Bulma almost in tears as Akane slumped to the table from the painkiller she gave her. They both hurried to get the medical equipment ready.   


Goku grunted softly continuing to pound Frieza as they traded stunning blows, Piccolo was down, probably for the rest of the fight, Goku was slowly building into a rage as he fought, his punches getting more powerful as he thought about his friend and his wife, all the things they had done for him, and his rage grew along side his power. 

Frieza roared lunging into the air having had enough and started gathering a great deal of energy to throw at Goku who looked like he was barely winded, the flickering light flashing around him starting to solidify into a golden hase. 

Frieza sneered seeing how mad he was "once I kill you, I'll do the same to your wife! The other one looked nice covered in her own childs blood!" he cackled evilly, intending to enrage him enough to make him sloppy. 

Goku tensed up feeling his rage beat at a quickly weakening barrier and roared into the heavens exsploding in a huge golden fireball. Frieza flinched back in shock seeing it and fired his mega blast right at the raging saiyjin. 

Goku looked up as the red hase started to clear and roared pounding his fist into the blast as it struck. Frieza raised his hand as the light brightened past tolerable levels and the world rocked from the exsplosion.   


--------------- end part three --------------- 

Authors rant!! 

i'm back! i'm sorry about the time its taken me to get this out, inconveniences are starting to pile up one on top of each other for some reason. i'm not going to bore you with my own little gripes so i'm just going to say that, hopefully, i will be getting the next chapter proofed and out to you soon. i apologize for the lack of... well... anything on my part, i should have at least the prologue for my new story, i'm stuck between calling it Reign of Fire or Reign of Man. drop me a line and tell me what you think. it is loosely based on the concept of the movie, which i got a chance to watch a few weeks ago, but is not exactly the same..... i still haven't come up with something really evil enough and the dragons from the movie just don't seem like they are evil enough or powerful enough to suit my needs. when i do figure it out, you can be sure they will make those wimps look like.... well.... wimps. what ever, heres the next chapter of AS. oh and, if you haven't realized after finding and reading enough of these fanfiction in order to find and read mine, i obviously do not own Ranma 1/2 of Dragonball Z and i doubt i ever will own them so please use the brain god MIGHT have given you and realize that. 

for all of you loyal readers, Ja Ne! seeya next chapter! 

imortis 


	12. Chapter XII

Avenging Spirits   
ARC II PART IV   
by   
imortis   


In a regeneration tank in friezas damaged ship Ranma jerked feeling the massive serge of power. The computer started beeping as it completed its job and started the process of waking the saiyjin in its bowels. Ranma jerked again sensing something was greatly wrong as the tank started emptying the liquids from around him. He grunted softly opening his eyes and looked up feeling the world still shaking. 

He blinked a few times feeling King Kais touch and stared at the feeling of horrible dread in him "Ranma. Your awake." kai said sadly. Ranma nodded "whats going on King Kai?" Kai sighed covering his face "Frieza attacked while you were out. He... he killed your unborn child. And it looks like.... it looks like he just killed Goku, I can't sense him anymore, Piccolos very wounded and Friezas gone looking for your children. He caved in Rankos ribs Ranma, Chichi and Gohan have no chance to stop him." he said in despair. 

Ranma jerked and exsploded in fire as he roared into the sky, the metal of the ship parting like paper. He shook standing there in rage sensing what he told was true, he could feel the agony both of them had suffered. He screamed into the sky and Friezas ship melted under the golden wave that exsploded as he flashed off towards the great power he knew was his enemy.   


Piccolo groaned softly pushing himself up off the ground and staggered to the great pit he could hear Gokus ragged breathing coming from. He grunted slowly floating into it and grabbed the badly beaten saiyjin and tried to fly out of the pit when something struck them and they screamed slamming into the ground "going somewhere?" Frieza sneered at them. 

Goku snarled trying to get up, the golden flicker around him powering up again. Frieza hit him again sending him back to the ground "its amazing you lived monkey, I am impressed. I guess I really didn't have anything to worry about from a super saiyjin." he sneered grinding his foot into Gokus chest. Goku bellowed in pain struggling weakly and all of them looked up in shock hearing a primal howl of insane rage as the ground rumbled under them. They looked shocked at the golden inferno raging towards them and Frieza jumped up intending to attack the new threat when he was hit. 

Piccolo and Goku shouted in pain as the shock wave struck them and they heard Frieza scream in pain from the blow. Goku forced himself up to his feet and blinked along with Piccolo hearing King Kai urgently contact them "guys! You need to get to the dragon and make the last wish now! Kami used the earth dragonballs to wish everyone Vegeta and Frieza killed back to life! I want you to phrase the wish exactly like this. I wish everyone on namek but Frieza was on earth. You have to hurry! Namek is going to exsplode any minute!!" 

Both looked at each other and Ranma who had calmed his raging emotions to listen "no! I'm staying to kill this murdering bastard!!" Ranma roared at them. He fixed Goku with a hatred filled eye "get everyone else gone, I'm staying." he snarled softly. He looked at Ranma and nodded shortly powering up his super saiyjin ability again and Ranma blinked seeing the same golden aura around him surrounding Goku. They nodded to each other before Goku took off towards the darkening sky where he could sense the dragon. 

Ranma turned around and darted at Frieza seeing him try to stop them "no you don't!!" he roared carving a twenty foot deep trench in the ground as he struck him again. Frieza screamed in rage striking back and Ranma caught the wrist and crushed it as his fist disappeared into his stomach and chest causing ripples in the air and great booming sounds to exsplode around them. Freiza bent over at the waist coughing up a great deal of blood as Ranma released his grip sending him sailing away from him. 

Ranma shook in the middle of his inferno as he waited for the purple alien to get back up "you worthless monkey!! I am the greatest warrior to be born!! You can't beat me!!!" he screamed exsploding with released might. He roared starting to grow bigger as the energy grew and Ranma tensed up waiting grimly, he wanted this monster to feel all of the pain, and he wanted to give Goku and Piccolo time to make the wish. 

He looked up and to the left as he saw the great flash of light arrowing off into the sky and nodded feeling the wave of disappearances that ment they had suceeded. Frieza took Ranmas distraction as a chance and slammed into the relieved saiyjin with his full terrible might. Ranma flipped over and started trading horrendiously fast and strong blows, both of them starting to bleed from the encounter. 

Ranma grinned wiping the blood from his lip as they broke apart and Frieza screamed at him "why are you smiling monkey!!!?" he bellowed gripping his fists. Ranma grinned visciously "because its my turn now." he said and screamed into the heavens releasing all of his restraints and let his all exsplode out from him. He roared cupping his hands and Frieza dodged out of the way as Ranmas blast cut a chasm deeper then the grand canyon in the ground. 

Lava exsploded from it as the world started shaking harder, its already disintegrating mass farther broke. Both of them almost lost their footing as a great roaring sound came to them. Frieza sneered "even if you win, you lose!!" he cackled at him. 

Ranma snarled clinching his fists and fire burned around them as he launched himself back at the evil lord. Frieza moved to block the punch when Ranma opened his hand and raked his fingers through the air. Freiza screamed as his arm seperated from his elbow and Ranma reversed the strike and Frieza paled in horror feeling invisible claws cleave him in half. Ranma spit on the twitching man as he colapsed to the ground and blasted off into the air, hoping he could reach his ship in time. 

He looked back as he got to a desent hight and saw Frieza straining to stay in the air as he raised his hand at him, power glowing in his palm "you think... you think you've beat me?!" he screamed, rage making his voice shake. Ranma whipped around and bellowed firing a blast at the one flying at him and looked hatefully pleased as it enveloped the weaker one and blotted Friezas weakened power from his senses. He blasted off cursing the delay as he saw the ground breaking up and instead of trying for his ship, took off for Friezas hoping it still worked.   


Everyone stood by looking grim as the wailing pair held onto each other, Ranko was healed thanks to a senzu and Kamis wish had restored Akanes child to her, they had been crying for a while now, King Kai and Guru had tried but could not find any trace of Ranma still alive. Goku and Piccolo stood to the side, the blood and ragged clothes sticking to them telling of the battle they had fought, Chichi was sniffling as she held onto Gohan who was crying softly himself. 

Vegeta sat away from the rest glaring at the ground idlly crushing the rocks at his feet. Bulma was sitting depressed beside Krillin, her idea of just wishing him back, a bomb after finding out that he would appear in the ruins of Namek. Dende gently shook Gohan concerned for him "why not ask the dragon to bring him to earths check in station first?" he asked softly. 

Everyone blinked at that "can... can that be done?" Bulma asked looking shocked and a little excited. Guru rumbled curiously at that as everyone looked at him "I think that would work. Although, I won't be there to see it. I'm afraid its my time to die." he said softly. All the Nameks around protested softly refusing to believe it and he nodded sadly "its my time children. I must now choose the one that will suceed me." he said looking up at them with sightless eyes. 

Everyone blinked looking at the nameks as the chosen one glowed brightly as Guru touched his head and he gasped awed by the power flowing through him. Guru smiled softly slumping against the tree he was leaning on and sighed letting himself fade away. The Nameks started crying on each other at their loss. Akane sniffed looking at Goku "I felt something, before we appeared here I could feel Ranmas power exsplode. What happened?" she asked softly holding her daughter. 

Goku nodded looking grim gripping his fists "he did this." he said tensing up and everyone moved away from him in shock as he erupted in golden light and Vegeta staggered to his feet looking at him wide eyed "do you know what you've done Kacarot?!" he gasped holding his hand out to feel the energy Goku was giving off "you've broken the veil that seperates all saiyjins from our ultimate powers!" he said looking at him intently "you say Saotome did too?" he asked. 

Goku nodded looking emotionless "Frieza was trying to make me sloppy by enraging me. He said he enjoyed hurting us and... the thought of what he did to you and Ranko made me exsplode. Frieza attacked intending to blow up the world before I could come to afterwards and I got hit by the exsplosion. Ranma looked insane with fury when he hit Frieza. One hit and he screamed in agony. I've never felt that kind of power before. Even this," 

He spread his arms and snarled summoning the golden aura with some effort "it was nothing compared to Ranmas fury. Before we disappeared I saw Ranma nearly carve the planet in half with a blast, he just.. Threw out his hands and the blast flashed off, he didn't have to draw any energy at all." He released his hold on the energy and looked at them grimly. "You have to tell me how you did this kacarot." Vegeta said firmly. 

Goku looked at him suspiciously and blinked when Ranko tugged on his pants "show us too!" she declaired firmly looking stern. Akane nodded sniffing "I want to know myself. And Vegeta did try to protect us." she said looking at him. He shrugged looking at the ground "I have no intention of harming your planet Kacarot. Saotome said he knew how to change these humans into saiyjins." he said firmly. 

Goku looked at him for a minute "your not going to use it to go out and do evil things?" he demanded glaring. Vegeta snorted "I won't make such a promise, there is a very large score to settle now that Friezas out of the way, besides, just because saotome cut off the monsters head doesn't mean its dead. Friezas father or someone worse might step in and take over." Chichi snorted "you for one?" she shot at him glaring. 

He snorted looking revolted "after what they did to our people?! Freiza forced us to be his enforcers, to go out and kill other races so he could get more powerful. When we balked he took me from my father and destroyed our homeworld! Can you even doubt why I have so much hate in me!?!? I was forced to watch it!! I couldn't begin to fight him and he loved making me do things I hated!! I wanted the dragon balls because if I was imortal then I could kill him for what he did." 

He looked at them glaring "our childhood crafted our personality Kacarot! You had friends here and people that cared for you, I had Frieza tormenting me since I was thirteen! Forcing me to doom race after race because I was a saiyjin! Stronger then all but a handful of his people! Napa enjoyed what he did but I didn't! All I wanted was a way to get him back for killing our people. Or course I'm bitter! Of course I'm full of hate and anger! Or I was. That little girl over there ignored my anger and....." 

He shook his head walking away from them rubbing at the back of his head. Everyone looked at the upset prince as he struggled with himself. Ranko pulled away from her mother and bounced over to Vegeta and tugged on his pants leg "I don't think your mean. You just miss your daddy." she stated firmly crossing her arms. He looked at her for a minute then sighed covering his face "what is it about you girl that makes me feel like this?!" he demanded glaring. 

She grinned at him "I'm cute! Daddy said it was my most poweful attack!" she said impishly. Vegeta snorted at her and patted her head. He turned around and looked at Goku "how did you begin your training?" he asked firmly. Goku looked at him for a moment then nodded "the four of us trained hard the entire flight to Namek, we used Dr Briefs gravity machine to make ourselves stronger." he said crossing his arms. 

He blinked thinking about that and nodded "thats why you were able to fight Frieza more effectively, his race comes from a world with gravity a hundred times stronger then this one." he said waving around them. They looked at him understanding "my gravity generator can top that. It can go as high as seven hundred times earth normal so far." Brief said speaking up. 

Vegeta looked pleased. "We know, Ranma and Goku forced themselves to adjust to it after we hyper accelerated." Akane said standing up. Goku nodded looking thoughtful "Ranma was in it longer then I was." he said crossing his arms. Vegeta nodded "do you have another one of these gravity generators?" Dr Briefs nodded amiably and Vegeta grinned "I want you to train with me Clown, theres no way in hell a third class nobody and a fake are going to beat me!" he grumbled firmly. Goku nodded grinning "sure!"   


------------- 

Authors pant! 

alright, another one finished, you might have realized by now that not much has diverged in this series yet, don't worry though, i haven't abandoned the plot device i used to start this series, its just taking a while to get upto it. there will be no real major changes until the cell series starts, i plan on stepping it up and making things a bit hotter for our heros from then on. 

well, this is imortis with another chapter, if you hate it good for you! if you like it, even better! either way review! 

imortis 


	13. Chapter XIII

** Avenging Spirits**   
** ACT III PART I**   
** By**   
** imortis**

Ranko was playing in the pond with Mister Panda happily as Akane and her sisters giggled at the punishment he was taking and Nodoka passed Akane her giggling son as he riggled about in her arms "I think Rankos getting over Ranmas disappearance." she murmured looking at her daughter in law. 

Akane nodded looking a little sad "she is. Everyone took the dragons inablility to find Ranma to mean he's dead. But I won't believe it. Ranmas alive. I know it. I can feel his thoughts!" she said firmly, her lip trimbling a little, her emotions were still a little frazzled after giving birth three months ago. Nabiki nodded "if thats so then were is he?" she asked crossing her arms, she was very upset at Ranma getting himself killed and leaving his family to cope with his absence again. 

Akane glared at her "he'll come home when he can!!" she snapped glaring at her. Nabiki rolled her eyes at that and kept quiet "what ever sis. Have you been able to get any closer to this Super Saiyjin thing you were talking about?" She shook her head "the guys refused to let us train while we were pregnant." she said looking snappish. 

Nodoka nodded "I never thought I would agree with that Vegeta man, but he's right, its wrong to endanger your unborn child like that." she said firmly. She snorted looking away and petted her son seeing him staring up at her.. All of them looked up suddenly hearing Ranko shreek in fear jumping out of the pond. Akane stood up putting her son down as Ranko arrowed into the house and slammed into her "its him Mommy!!" she shreeked in fear holding tight. 

Akane opened her mouth to ask when she flinched hard looking at the ceiling wide eyed. She put Ranko down and bolted for the phone as it rang. She grabbed it half way through the first ring "hello?! Goku?! You felt it too didn't you?! Its him!!" she said loudly. She nodded quickly and hung up after a minute bolting up the stairs as Ranko clung to her grandmother in fear. 

Everyone was upset and Ranma jr was wailing loudly at the fear in the air. She let Kasumi sooth him as she hurried down the stairs holding her gi top as she pulled her boot on hopping about. The men in the room fainted and she hurriedly pulled her undershirt on better and pulled her gi on "stay here Ranko!" she snapped shortly looking at the crying girl. 

She softened and hugged her tightly for a minute and stroked little Ranmas face seeing hm crying again "stay here. I have to go." she said quietly looking at the floor in hatred. Ranko sniffled "but Mommy! He hurt you last time!" she cried softly. Akane stroked her cheek "both Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyins dear, the four of us and Piccolo can do it, Frieza survived somehow and we're going to kill him for everything he did to us!" 

Ranko sniffed as everyone looked at her in horror "that Monster is here?!" Soun stuttered. Akane nodded running out into the yard and blasted off into the sky. Ranko whimpered clinging to Nodoka and Ranma wailed again making Kasumi turn her attention back to him. 

Ranko looked at Nodoka afraid and she kissed her and stroked her cheek "don't worry honey, uncle Goku and that Vegeta man will stop him." she said soothingly. She nodded brightening a bit "uncle Vegeta won't let him hurt us again!" she said nodding. Nodoka blinked at that holding her closer.   


Akane looked grimly to the east as she blasted off at full speed and saw three sparks of power heading towards her position and swirved to intercept them. She nodded to the Son family as they got to her and Chichi took her hand "I left Naomi with my father." she said smiling warmly. Akane beamed "I left Ranma with my sisters. He looks so cute, you have to come when this is over and see him." she said smiling. 

Goku and Gohan beamed at that "he feels a lot stronger then I remember." Gohan shouted at them over the wind. All of them looked up and smiled at Krillin as he got up to them "I thought I could catch you! Have you heard from Vegeta?" he asked. 

They shook their heads not letting up on their speed at all. After a few minutes Goku shouted pointing at the golden fire ball flying at them and pointed at a clear spot ahead of them and landed quickly. 

Vegeta looked at them as he landed with Yamcha and nodded "good, you didn't bring the girl." he growled. Akane shrugged "shes two and a half years younger then Gohan, I didn't want her in that fight anyways." He nodded looking at both of them "are they healthy?" he asked shortly, trying not to look exspectant. 

Both women nodded "our daughter is very active." Chichi said taking gokus hand. Akane smiled "little Ranma is a terror to his grand parents when he's upset." He nodded smiling a little "good, thats good. Is Ranko doing well? She hasn't come to see us at capsule corps lately." Akane arched an eye brow and he looked away. 

She nodded "she gets even more adorable with age. Shes grown a few inches, shes almost Gohans hight." she said hugging the boy who was still only three and a half feet tall even though he was ten now. He smiled "can I come visit?" he pleaded. Akane nodded "if Friezas back we have to start training again." she said glaring at the sky. Vegeta nodded simply "here he comes."   


The shadowed young man standing under an over hang almost four miles from them looked up grimly as he felt the ship break atmosphere and slowly head towards him, yes, everything was going as he knew it would. He gripped his fist tightly debating whether to get involved or let history take its course. He unconsciously touched the hilt of the sword on his back for comfort and looked at the sky even grimmer.   


Everyone, Tien and Piccolo had appeared while they were talking, looked grimly at the huge ship that burst out of the fire ball that ripped through the cloud banks, started to slowly descend as it roared past them. Vegeta shouted when they started to fly after it and released his hold on his Super Saiyjin powers "if they detect us heading towards them we run the risk of their destroying this planet before we get there! Suppress your powers and run!" he comanded bolted off in the direction the ship had disappeared in. 

Akane looked grimly at the sky and blinked seeing a hover car following them and pointed up. Chichi grabbed Gohan and they jumped for the thing smirking at the others. Bulma yelped as the two latched onto the side of her ship and blinked when Gohan climbed in next to her. "We can't fly for fear of what ever Frieza might do, so, your giving us a ride!" Akane said cheerfully then blinked when Vegeta appeared next to her "good idea." 

Akane blinked looking a little surprised feeling a flicker of power roll down her neck and looked at Goku and Chichi on the other side of the ship "whats that?" she asked. They shook their heads not knowing and Vegeta growled "someone else has started the battle, I can feel his battle aura." he said looking in at Bulma "can you get there quicker?!" he demanded sharply. She glared stepping on the gas and he grunted holding onto the rail as they sped towards their destination.   


Frieza and his father glared looking at the young man standing before them looking grim "who or what are you?" King Col said amused. The purple haired boy smiled tightly "I am your worst nightmare." he sneered darkly. The strange boy smiled looking around at the bodies of the men that had attacked him "I've come to end you Frieza, your not threatening this world ever again." he said firmly. 

Frieza started chuckling and crossed his arms "and how are you going to stop me?" he sneered. The boy smirked "I am a Saiyjin, and your about to see just what it means to fight a real Super Saiyjin."   
Frieza flinched and his father blinked at the self confident boy before them "arrogent isn't he?" Col said sneering. Frieza gripped his fists "impossible! There are no Super Saiyjins! That monkey died on Namek!" he snapped angrily. 

The boy smirked slightly "is that so? Then how is it that both Vegeta and Kacarot are on their way here, and both of them are Super Saiyjins. You can try running, but I'm here to kill you first." he sneered clinching his fists and energy started swirling around him. 

Frieza flinched again and fear started filling him as he saw the golden flicker that whipped around his body, his hair flairing gold every few seconds. He shouted moving back seeing the glow firm and exsplode outward from him just like he has seen on Namek. 

The boy sneered slightly standing up strait now that he was finished and waited for his move as the tail around his hips unraveled and started swaying about. Frieza moved farther back from him for a second before bellowing in rage launching a huge blast at him. King Col moved back looking a little startled "Freiza! Not while we're on the planet!" 

The boy smirked slightly batting the blast into the sky where it burst harmlessly. Frieza screamed louder charging up another one monsterously "you think your so powerful?! Well take this!!" he bellowed launching it at him.   


Everyone gasped in shock seeing the huge flash of light that appeared in the next valley and hung on as the wind batted at them sharply rocking the hover car furiously "what in the hell is going on?!" Vegeta demanded glaring angrily. 

Akane shook her head "I have no idea. Who ever it is has Frieza very angry." she said smirking slightly. Vegeta smirked "I like him already." Goku pointed ahead shouting and all of them looked shocked seeing a huge blast at least a hundred feet across flash off into the air before exsploding. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma "can we hurry onna?!" he bellowed. She glared ignoring him as they shot towards the disturbance. Akane snorted looking annoyed "oh who gives a fuck!?" she snapped letting go and blasted off ahead of the ship. The others let go and followed her quickly. Bulma grumped trying to keep up as the others passed her by as well. 

Akane and the others looked startled stopping mid air as they looked on the golden figure who was fighting furiously with Freiza. Vegeta and Goku powered up and hurried down to help seeing Frieza knock the person back. Goku slammed into Frieza pounding him into the ground as Vegeta stopped beside the boy and helped him up "who are you?!" he demanded blinking in shock. 

He grunted getting up and brushed off his question as he darted in ahead of Goku pulling his sword out. Goku and Freiza stopped as the boy appeared between them and Frieza bellowed in pain as the sword ripped through his body four times before he fired a blast point blank range destroying him. 

The boy stood like that for a minute before looking at King Col who was shaking in rage and fear."how dare you.. You monkeys?!" he shouted clinching his fists. Vegeta sneered darting forward and blasted him in the chest looking pleased. 

Col clutched at the hole in his chest in shock as he fell to his knees "I've waited a very long time for this Col. For inflicting your son on us." he snarled stepping back and bellowed launching a huge blast at him. He looked grimly pleased when the smoke cleared showing the crater he had made. 

Both Super Saiyjins turned to look at the young man who had calmed down and was standing apart from them looking grimly pleased. He nodded to them smiling slightly then looked at everyone who was standing a ways from them staring. 

He waved "listen, I'm going to meet Saotome so if you want to come its cool." he said sounding friendly. Before any of them could question him he blasted off into the air heading to the east. Akane blasted off after him right away and the others hurriedly tried to catch up. 

Akane caught up with the boy and looked at him "how do you know my husband is coming?" she demanded. The boy smiled slightly at her "I know. His ships about two hours away from planet fall." he said swerving a little and she caught up "do you know him?" she asked. 

He smiled slightly "not exactly. Its hard to explain and rather confusing." he said looking away. She nodded frowning "I guess. Who are you?" He winced "I can't tell you. Its not right."   


Vegeta growled softly looking annoyed at the young man who was still ignoring them all after he had given out drinks from the mini fridge he had on hand and the others didn't feel right questioning him after that overture. Akane sat looking at the boy and nudged Chichi "doesn't he look kind of famliar?" she asked softly. 

She blinked for a moment before nodding "he does. I can't place it though. What about you Bulma?" she asked looking at the girl sitting with them. She shook her head looking up from the cards she was holding, the three of them had started a card game together to pass the time "he reminds me of my cousin but... I don't know, he has Vegetas nose." she said looking quizzical. 

Vegeta blinked looking a little nervious when all three girls looked at him and he looked away crossing his arms stiffly. He glared seeing the boy look at him firtively again and snapped "is there something you want boy?!" he demanded glaring. 

The boy jumped a little and his tail jerked "uh... no, not really." he said looking away. Vegeta growled at that settling down "then why do you keep staring at me?!" he demanded firmly. He blushed a little "oh... its just.... I like your shirt." he said quickly making everyone blink at the pink shirt Bulma had forced on Vegeta some time ago. 

The Irate Prince snorted "if you like it so much you can have it!" he shouted irritably. The mysterious boy shook his head "no, its ok." Everyone blinked at the encounter and the girls looked even more intregued. 

Akane looked thoughtful "think he's related to Vegeta?" she asked softly leaning forward. They looked between the two for a minute then looked even more thoughtful "maybe, it could just be that they look alike." Chichi murmured softly. 

They looked at the boy when he looked at his watch again and smiled standing up "he'll be here in a minute." he said cheerfully and they blinked at him again in curiosity. 

After a minute of sitting there waiting all of them opened their mouths to ask when they felt it. Akane jumped to her feel looking wide eyed with pleasure "its him!" she shouted excitedly looking for the trail his ship would make as it came through the atmosphere and jumped pointing as it appeared "there!!" she called boosting off into the air as it passed over them and crashed a half mile away.   


Ranma grunted softly pushing the hatch of his ship open and sighed breathing deeply in pleasure at the smell of finally being home fill his lungs. He blinked opening his eyes hearing someone shout at him hoarsely and blinked looking wide eyed at Akanes face as tears started to course down it. 

He lept out of the pit in a second and swept her up in his arms holding her tight as she cried "I'm so sorry I was away so long." he whispered softly into her hair and she sobbed holding him tighter. She whimpered softly running her fingers through his hair, wanting to know its feel. 

Ranma pulled away a little and kissed her hard a few times before laughing weakly not letting her go. He pressed their foreheads together wiping her tears away "I wanted so much to be here to comfort you but... It hurt so much knowing I couldn't save our baby. I was a coward." he breathed gripping her head. 

She looked shocked "Ranma.... don't you know? The wish Kami made, that all the people Frieza killed on Namek be brought back to life. The baby survived.. He survived, we have a son Ranma." she cried softly cupping his face. He looked stunned and quivered in her hands "a... son?" he half sobbed. 

She nodded kissing him "little Ranma, he looks just like you." she cried happily hugging him. He cried softly sinking to his knees, she held him for a moment before letting him go and waved to everyone "this young man seems to know you Ranma, he killed Frieza." she said looking at him. 

The purple haired young man blushed looking down from the thankful look Ranma shot him, he couldn't take it after seeing that. Ranma walked over and offered him his hand "thankyou for helping, Frieza passed me as I was in saturns orbit and I was afraid I wouldn't arrive in time to help." 

He shrugged "I know. Can I speak to you Saotome-san? In private?" he asked looking firm. Ranma nodded curiously and waved to the air boosting off. He nodded taking off and Ranma smiled at them before following. Goku blinked at that and looked at Piccolo and Vegeta for some clue as to what was happening.   


Ranma landed and crossed his arms looking at the boy firmly as he turned to him "I've been a big fan of yours for a very long time Saotome-san if you don't mind, would you power up for me? I wish to see if your as powerful as they said." he said quietly looking at him. Ranma cocked his head to the side looking curious and shrugged grunting as the power burst around him. 

The boy grinned nodding in pleasure "its true, you are as strong as my mother said you were." he said and powered up himself startling Ranma. He looked at the boy for a minute and nodded in pleasure "wow, its amazing you can do that so young, it took me a few hours to learn to consciously access it. Who are you? You look famliar to me but..." he trailed off looking rueful. 

The boy smiled softly "all the stories I heard about you said you were a powerful man Saotome-san, would you welcome a little test?" he asked unsheathing his sword. Ranma didn't move as he drew it back and smirked as the blade stopped barely a hairs width from his face and looked at him. "Why didn't you try to stop me?" 

Ranma smirked "because, I could tell you mean me no harm. If your intentions were dark I would have known about it." The boy blinked at him and drew the sword back nodding "your right. But this time I won't stop it." he said in warning drawing the sword back. Ranma smirked holding up two fingers. He blinked as they flashed and shouted attacking.   


Everyone flinched in surprise as the boy pulled his sword out after both of them had powered up and swung at ranma "he just stood there!" Vegeta grunted in shock. Akane nodded "he wasn't going to do it. I can tell." she said smiling at Ranma. 

All of them looked at her as Ranma raised his arm and even she gapped as they started fighting furiously, the boy with his sword and Ranma.... with his fingers. "How is he doing that?!" Yamcha gasped awed.   


Ranma snorted thrusting his hand up stiffly and the blast the boy fired from the sword point burst over his arm and returned the favor driving the boy back a few feet. He panted softly looking pleased at the elder Saiyjin before him and bowed sheathing his sword "mother was right, you are powerful." 

He powered down and smiled at him crossing his arms "I feel like I can trust you Saotome, I don't know why, but I do." he said smiling. Ranma nodded waiting and he looked grim suddenly "you've never seen me before Saotome because.... I'm from the future." Ranma slipped a little looking shocked 'y- you are?!" he exclaimed looking wide eyed, startled and a little apprehensive. 

He nodded "I came back to warn you." Ranma grinned "if your from the future... then who are your parents?! You don't look like me or Goku." he said grinning. He blushed at that and pointed at him firmly "if I tell you, you must never speak of it! It might not happen if you do." he said looking firm. 

Ranma nodded waiting excitedly and he blushed more lowering his hand "my mother is Bulma." he said quietly and Ranma beamed "Bulma! Thats great! Wow! Whos the father? Were you born a Saiyjin?" he asked grinning. He nodded looking embarressed "ya..... my father is.... Vegeta."   


Everyone jumped looking wide eyed and Piccolo gapped as Ranma fell over shouting something they couldn't hear "he... he felled Saotome with one finger!" Vegeta gapped and Piccolo looked wide eyed twitching at Bulma and Vegeta.   


Ranma cackled "oh man! Vegeta and Bulma! I can't believe it!" he laughed before standing back up "wow! How did it happen?!" he exclaimed grinning at the two. The boy blushed looking down "you gave mother that treatment you do in a week and.... they kind of jump each other in a year." he said softly. 

Ranma looked wide eyed grinning "Vegeta and Bulma, I never thought that would happen!" he chuckled.. The boy waved that off sharply "enough Saotome! I came to warn of a great danger!"   
Ranma snapped back to attention looking at him and nodded waiting. 

The teenage Saiyjin looked grim "in three years time a pair of Androids are going to appear two miles south west of south city at ten in the morning. They're like nothing anyone has seen before! Their horrible! When everyone gathered together to fight them, they all died! Yamcha Krillin Piccolo, even Goku Vegeta and your wives! They kill them all!" 

The distraught youth looked at him trimbling a little "they are horribly strong and they had destroyed half the world by the time they found the rest of us! Gohan and Ranko didn't fight with the rest that day because they made them stay behind! I was twelve when they found us all. Mother had brought all of us survivors together, knowing you would want her to look after your children." 

He sniffed looking haunted "mom, Ranma and I were able to escape while Ranko and Gohan fought them. They destroyed them as easily as they did the others! Even with their Super Saiyjin might they died! They killed their son and little Naomi, Gokus daughter before they could get away. A year ago, Ranma and I attacked them after we became Super Saiyjins and Ranma lost his arm when we tried to get away. Nothing we did would work on them! Ranma..... He tricked me... Made me think mother wanted me, he was killed four months ago!" 

Ranma looked horrified and enraged at the boy, his emotions starting to get to him. Ranma took ahold of his shoulders and hugged him tightly "it must have been horrible." he whispered softly feeling him stiffen in his arms. 

He nodded "it was, we were forced to run from them for years... then Ranma..." he sobbed,. Ranma nodded cupping his head before looking at him "where was I in all this?" he asked blinking in frustration. 

He looked up at him and nodded reaching into his pocket and held up a bottle "mother sent me back in time to give this to you. In the unchanged timeline, goku was hurt badly when Friezas father attacked them from behind and they barely fought them off long enough for you to get back. Korens garden is going to dry up for a year before he could replant and Gokus arm became crippled. You and Akane-san spent all your time with them, helping them all the time. It was while you did this that you caught a heart virus, a very deadly one that they won't find a cure for. You die two years before the Androids appear. No one knew where the Nameks went so they couldn't wish you back in time. Then.... there wasn't a way. There isn't a cure for it in this time, but we have one in ours. You take this when you feel sick and it'll save you. Mother said to save you, but... I had to help uncle Goku too." 

Ranma smiled in pleasure taking the bottle "good! It sucks that I died before I could even fight!" The boy grinned "wow, your not even worried about them are you!?" he asked grinning. Ranma blinked "well sure, but I don't let it control me. I'll be ready for them when they come. Oh, what is your name anyways?" He blinked then grinned "my name is Trunks sir."   


************* 

authors rant! 

hey hey! i'm back!!! and this time i will not be- stops as someone nudges him from the side- oh, uh.... i should be around for a while, you wouldn't believe the amount of problems i have had rescently, for one, my computer had a full system melt down. my harddrive was corrupted, my mother board went boom both my sound and video cards followed suit, i even had to get a new monitor because it wasn't working when i finally raised my PC from the grave. to top it all off, i lost my internet access while that was happening. i have been suffering (the torments of the damned!) horribly from internet withdrawal on top of the terror of **no computer access**!!! 

-shudder- don't ever let anyone tell you that internet withdrawal isn't real, its as potent as any drug as you can find. 

anyways. i originally intended this to be thelast part of act two but.... it is kind of the start of the next act so here it goes! for those of you who are a little upset that the second act was a little short.... stuff it! i had to sit and watch the frieza saga maybe seven times and i had a damn hard time writing what i did of it. the thing that worries me is that i'm having the same trouble with the cell saga as well. so chan ces are i will be making some drastic changed to it to keep up my creative outflow, i hate puking out the same old shit. well, i think i'm going to kill the rest of the DBZ series and pretending the GT series was someones drug induced suicide plans and branch out from there. 

it should take a little while, i might be lazy and just butcher another story i've written for the parts, but i want to try and come up with something new. 

seeya when i seeya! 

imortis 


End file.
